Relembranças
by Pati Mello
Summary: A guerra acabou, tudo está finalmente em paz. Mas depois que os escombros da batalha final são recolhidos, Harry descobre que Gina perdeu a memória. Agora ele precisa esperar que ela se lembre... ou não.
1. O fim e o começo

**Disclaimer**: Nada aqui me pertence, a não ser a idéia maluca da história. Não que eu ache que a JK possa fazer algo muito melhor; pra ser honesta, acho que eu estou tentando estragar menos a história do que ela (afinal, eu não ganho dinheiro com isso e mesmo assim me esforço), ainda que esteja torcendo pra ela escrever algo que preste. Não que eu ache que isso aqui preste...enfim...

**N/A: **Pessoas, estou de volta com uma nova fic e antes que vocês ignorem completamente qualquer coisa pra começar a ler, gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz em voltar a postar alguma nova insanidade por aqui e evidenciar a importância das reviews para a motivação da autora aqui e, consequentemente, para a continuidade da fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**O fim e o começo**

Um raio, um baque surdo, um corpo. Todo o resto eram chamas. Ajoelhou-se, apoiando as mãos no chão, sentindo as cinzas espessas que o cobriam entre seus dedos. Acabou, havia realmente acabado.

Gritos, muitos deles, pessoas correndo em sua direção, gritos amigos, gritos conhecidos e bem vindos, todos ali, mas ele não estava ouvindo. Duas pessoas, Rony e Hermione, o levantaram, falaram coisas que ele não notou e o tiraram dali, mas ele não estava percebendo, apenas encarava o monte de nada a sua frente sem raciocinar e, de repente...

- Gina...

* * *

**N/A:** Não me matem! É claro queeste foi só o prólogo. Algo minúsculo sópara introduzir devidamente todo o mundo. O título foi inventado às 00:20 de uma primeira segunda-feira de férias e o pior é que eu gostei mesmo! Em breve novos capítulos! Bjos a todos! 


	2. As conseqüências

**N/A: **Meus queridos, aqui estamos com o primeiro capítulo. Espero que curtam bastante. Ainda há muito o que acontecer, então esperem e verão! Respostas às reviews no final. Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**As conseqüências**

Chegaram ao St. Mungus e foram correndo até a sala de espera, onde os Weasley estavam. O hospital estava cheio, haviam pessoas feridas em todas as partes, mas nenhuma parecia infeliz, na certa porque a notícia de que Voldemort fora derrotado já chegara aos ouvidos de todos.

Gui e Fleur tinham serias espoliações pelo corpo e Carlinhos quebrara o braço em um duelo com um comensal, mas os outros estavam bem. Lupin acabava de voltar de uma das enfermarias dizendo a todos que Tonks estava bem, ainda que desacordada. O sr. Weasley estava abraçando a esposa que chorava compulsivamente em uma poltrona.

- Harry, querido, ainda bem! – exclamou a sra. Weasley levantando-se para abraça-lo. – Mas olhe só para você, está todo machucado!

- Como a Gina está? – perguntou ele.

- Está sendo operada – disse ela com a voz embargada.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Nunca vou me perdoar se...

- Vamos esperar notícias, Harry – interveio o sr. Weasley nervosamente – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Harry, você está todo machucado, precisa de um curandeiro – disse a sra. Weasley limpando sua camisa manchada de sangue e poeira.

- Eu estou bem – disse ele desprezando as dores pelo corpo – Não vou sair daqui antes de saber o que está acontecendo com a Gina.

- Não vai sobreviver para descobrir se não consertar esse ferimento aí do lado – disse Hermione - e mal está conseguindo andar com essa perna.

- Hermione tem razão – disse Lupin – Você deve ter quebrado uma costela.

- Não se preocupem comigo – disse Harry – Alguém já explicou alguma coisa?

- Não, nada - disse o sr. Weasley – Harry, eles ainda vão demorar, porque não vai dar um jeito nesses ferimentos? Não pode ficar assim.

- Eles têm razão, Harry – disse Hermione – Venha, vamos encontrar alguém pra fazer uns curativos.

Eles carregaram Harry até uma das enfermeiras. Todas as pessoas por quem passava o encaravam com admiração, apontavam, choravam e até faziam menção de abraçá-lo. Harry ficou contente quando a enfermeira encontrou uma sala vazia e fechou a porta para que pudesse fazer os curativos. Em seguida, pediu que descansasse e permitiu que Rony e Hermione entrassem. Os dois já haviam sido tratados e pareciam bem.

Houve um momento em que nenhum dos três falou, um momento durante o qual Harry deixou-se tomar pelo fato de que Voldemort não existia mais e que ele, Harry, estava vivo e livre para sempre de tudo que lhe dizia respeito. Deixou-se invadir pelas lembranças daquela última batalha, sobre o que acontecera, sobre o que lhe havia sido revelado, sobre o que fizera, sobre o que tentara evitar. E, de repente, a dor não existia mais. Houvera um momento em que ele perdera a noção do que era, talvez pelos remédios, talvez pela quantidade de dor já suportada anteriormente ou simplesmente porque dor física já não era importante. Tudo que lhe importava era Gina.

- Porque ela tinha que ir até lá? – lamentou-se Harry.

- Se não fosse, não seria ela – disse Rony dando de ombros.

- Chama-se "teimosia" – disse Lupin entrando no quarto – Acho vocês sabem do que eu estou falando.

- E eu nem teria conseguido sem ela – disse Harry chateado – Se ela não estivesse lá... se não fosse por ela... – ele suspirou pesadamente e apoiou as mãos na cabeça - É tudo minha culpa.

- Ah, não! Nem comece, Harry. – ralhou Rony – Tudo que não precisamos agora é de você se martirizando.

- E o que espera que eu faça? – explodiu Harry sentando-se na cama – Que diga que está tudo bem com a sua irmã sendo analisada por uma dúzia de médicos na sala ao lado?

- Não, Harry – disse Lupin pacientemente – Mas não adianta nada ficar se culpando; Gina foi até lá porque quis, é responsabilidade dela o que fez e acho que assumir isso por ela seria uma ofensa.

Silêncio. Silêncio foi tudo que se seguiu. Lupin tinha razão, mas isso não melhorava em nada seu estado de ânimo. Somente uma coisa seria capaz de fazê-lo...

- Eu não vou mais ficar aqui – disse Harry saindo da cama e indo até a sala de espera no momento exato em que o curandeiro entrava. – Como ela está?

- Chegou aqui muito mal – disse ele – Fizemos o possível para reverter os feitiços, mas ainda não sabemos que conseqüências terão acarretado. E, infelizmente, também não sabemos quando e se ela vai acordar.

Molly voltou a chorar, abraçada ao marido que fazia um grande esforço para se conter. Rony segurou-se em Hermione que o abraçou com força e o carregou para uma cadeira. Fleur sentou-se ao seu lado com um Gui alarmado em seus braços, Fred e Jorge pareciam estar em outro planeta e Carlinhos entrara em uma espécie de estado de choque.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntou Harry utilizando o resto de bom senso existente em si.

- Ainda não sabemos – respondeu o curandeiro – Lamento.

- Lamenta! – exclamou Harry – É só isso?

- Harry, tente se acalmar – pediu Lupin.

- Não vou me acalmar – gritou Harry segurando o curandeiro firmemente pelas vestes – O que podemos que fazer? Qualquer coisa...

- Só nos resta esperar. – sentenciou ele fazendo o possível para conter o garoto – Escute, sr. Potter, teve um dia terrível; todos nós somos e seremos eternamente gratos pelo que fez. Entendo o quão desesperado o sr. deve estar...

Harry riu. "Desesperado" parecia tão trivial perto do que ele realmente sentia que quase não acreditou nas palavras do homem a sua frente.

- Sr. Potter – disse a enfermeira que o havia atendido anteriormente – O sr. precisa se acalmar e voltar para seu quarto, deve repousar aqui esta noite ou as poções não farão o efeito necessário.

- Por favor, sr. Potter – pediu o curandeiro gentilmente – Asseguro-lhe que fizemos o possível, precisa confiar em mim.

- Vamos, Harry – pediu Lupin puxando-o para longe do médico.

Harry encarou o homem e, aos poucos, sentiu suas mãos soltando suas vestes e o pânico tomar conta de si. E se Gina nunca mais acordasse? E se...

- Ao menos posso vê-la? – pediu ele encarando o chão, inconformado.

- Claro, a enfermeira vai acompanhá-lo.

Eles saíram em direção ao quarto de Gina sem que Harry visse ou falasse com mais alguém. Não sabia se conseguiria faze-lo naquele dia.

A enfermeira abriu a porta do quarto e Harry pode ver Gina adormecida sobre as cobertas. Estava sem ferimentos aparentes apesar das ataduras sobre a cabeça e parecia tão linda que Harry nem podia acreditar que estava entre a vida e a morte.

Quando a enfermeira fechou a porta do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos, Harry sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e tocou em sua mão, assustando-se ao perceber o quão fria estava.

- Gina, eu estou aqui – disse ele contendo uma lágrima que teimava em querer escapar de seus olhos – Eu disse que faria de tudo para voltar pra você e eu voltei. Precisa voltar pra mim agora, por favor.

Ela não se mexeu, tampouco deu sinais de que estava escutando.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu juro que há muito mais além, mas eu precisava introduzir essa fic direito, heheh. O que acharam? Preciso de reviews!

E aproveito para agradecer às que já recebi:

**TheBlueMemory:** Você foi a primeiríssima a comentar, então considere-se desde já respoonsável por comentar todas as outras vezes, hehehe... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e muito obrigada pelos comentários. Mil bjos

**Sweet Lie:** Eu sou má, não! O que achou deste capítulo? Bjos

**barbie30:** Você não morreu, não é? Espero que não, porque gostaria muito que acompanhasse toda a fic e comentasse sempre! Fico lisonjeada que tenha gostado das outras fics minhas. APQEE me iniciou, amo muito ela por isso, heheh. Bom, quero saber sua opinião sobre Relembranças também, ok? Mil bjos

**Lispotter:** Esse não foi minúsculo, não é? E o que achou do capítulo? Prometo não demorar muito a postar o resto. Sim, estou em férias (ou quase). Tenho mil coisas a fazer, mas as aulas da faculdade que me roubavam muuuuuuuito tempo acabaram, então vou ocupar o espaço com a fic, oque acha? Bem, espero reviews. Tomara que vc esteja gostando da fic. Mil bjos

**thatty:** Eu estava postando esse capítulo quando vi sua review, que bom que deu tempo de responder aqui! Espero que a fic toda te empolgue muito, e não somente aquele pedacinho, heheheh. Aguardo suas reviews! Mil bjos.

**E é isso, pessoal! Nos falamos no próximo capítulo! Mil bjos**

**Pati Mello**


	3. Quem precisa de você

**N/A: **Ahá! Eu disse que não demorava pra postar! E aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo! Sei que estão curtinhos,eles ficarão maiores,mas acho que a fic vai ser mais ou menos toda assim, não esperem livros em capítulos, senão vou demorar muito pra postar e eu gosto desse jeito: doses homeopáticas pra deixar vocês loucos por mais, hehehe

Sim, eu sou má, mas posto rapidinho.

Agradecimentos no final...Bjos

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Quem precisa de você**

Duas semanas se passaram sem que Gina desse algum sinal de melhora. O mundo mágico ainda estava em festa pela derrota de Voldemort e Harry não tivera paz desde então graças aos fotógrafos que o seguiam para quase todos os lados e faziam fama antiga parecer anonimato Ele estivera se escondendo na Toca durante aquelas semanas, mas logo teria que sair dali e cuidar da própria vida; não poderia ficar com os Weasley para sempre.

O tempo foi passando e, de repente, já estavam em março. Harry ia ao hospital todos os dias para ver Gina. Trazia flores e até dizia uma ou duas coisas às vezes, mas a ruiva continuava lá, imóvel e pálida.

Quando chegou ao St. Mungus naquela tarde, encontrou o sr. Weasley conversando com um curandeiro à porta e a sra. Weasley tricotando um cobertor.

- Harry, querido, a enfermeira disse que você já veio aqui três vezes hoje – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Molly tem razão, Harry, não vamos conseguir conter a imprensa pra sempre, vão começar a desconfiar desse jeito. – disse o Sr. Weasley após fechar a porta do quarto.

- Já não me importo mais, senhor. – disse Harry – Não vou deixar de vir ver a Gina por causa do Profeta Diário.

- Tudo bem, garoto, mas se cuide, está bem? – disse ele encarando Harry com um misto de pena e orgulho – Agora tenho que ir ao ministério. Encontro vocês no jantar.

Ele beijou a esposa e deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry antes de sair do quarto. Então o garoto se aproximou da cama dela e pegou em sua mão, observando o anel dourado e solitário que jazia ali.

_Ele entrou no quarto silenciosamente e a viu deitada na cama, enrolada nos cobertores. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela dormia tranquilamente, chegava a ser um pecado acorda-la, mas precisava fazê-lo antes que os outros._

_Era manhã de natal e a noite anterior fora tão feliz que quase não parecia que estavam em guerra. Harry ainda não sabia o que Voldemort havia aprontado durante as comemorações, mas naquele momento, somente desejava entregar para aquela jovem, seu presente de natal._

_Tocou o rosto dela e colocou uma mexa dos cabelos vermelhos para trás da orelha. Sorriu ao vê-la coçar o local, incomodada com o que lhe atrapalhara o sono. Então ele deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e afastou-se para vê-la sorrir e abrir os olhos vagarosamente._

_- Olá – disse ela._

_- Bom dia – disse ele – Feliz natal._

_- Feliz natal – disse ela espreguiçando-se. – Que horas são?_

_- Quase oito – respondeu ele – Em poucos minutos todos estarão acordados, vão descer para abrir os presentes._

_- É verdade! – disse ela empolgando-se imediatamente e sentando-se na cama como uma garotinha feliz – Devíamos descer também, estou louca para..._

_- Espera um pouco – pediu ele fazendo-a parar quando começava a colocar as pernas para fora das cobertas e ficando de boca aberta._

_Ela estava com uma camisola de seda branca, sem detalhes. Era apenas uma camisola velha, como qualquer outra, mas ele não achou que pudesse haver alguma visão melhor...bem, talvez uma._

_- O que foi? – perguntou ela levantando uma alça do pijama._

_- Nada...eu só...eu..._

_Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e o encarou divertida._

_- Harry, você já me viu com menos roupa do que isso._

_Harry corou, fazendo-a rir._

_- Não era isso...quero dizer, era, mas...ahn..._

_- Tudo bem, esqueça – disse ela beijando-o de leve – Eu só vou me trocar a já descemos..._

_- Não! – exclamou ele impedindo-a de levantar-se – Quero te dar seu presente antes._

_- Mas...porque? O seu está lá embaixo e..._

_- Quero te entregar aqui, enquanto estamos só nós dois._

_- Está bem – disse ela sem graça._

_Harry colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou uma pequena caixinha azul aveludada._

_- Harry...- disse ela temerosa._

_Ele abiu a pequena caixinha e revelou um anel de ouro simples, sem nenhuma pedra, embora houvesse uma gravação na parte de dentro: erpmes arap._

_- Harry...o que...?_

_- Sabe, eu estava pensando no que escrever aí – explicou ele – O cara da loja tinha até algumas coisas prontas, mas eu queria que fosse especial. E aí eu comecei a imaginar o que poderia se encaixar, o que poderia transmitir tudo o que...tudo._

_Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. Nunca havia falado tão profundamente sobre aquilo para alguém antes. Gina apenas o encarava, esperando o que viria._

_- Então eu lembrei da única vez em que senti algo tão confuso e indescritível quanto isso. Foi quando me olhei no Espelho de Ojesed. – disse ele – E então eu percebi que, se me encarasse naquele espelho hoje, veria a mim mesmo sorrindo, com você, sabendo que seria para sempre._

_Gina não disse nada, não piscou, não sorri e nem chorou. A única coisa que fez foi continuar olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes, sem mover um único músculo e com aquela expressão firme no rosto._

_- Você sabe o que quer dizer Ojesed? – indagou ele retoricamente – Quer dizer "desejo", escrito ao contrário. E aí neste anel está gravado..._

_- Para sempre – completou ela encarando-o. – Para sempre._

_- É o que eu quero. – disse ele - É meu maior desejo._

_Gina continuou encarando-o, sem saber o que dizer e então soube que não precisava dizer nada. Desviou o olhar para o anel, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, sem saber..._

_- Eu não sei o que significa – disse Harry pegando o anel e a mão direita dela – Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas gostaria que você usasse. Só queria que soubesse..._

_- Eu sei_

- Sua mão está mais quente hoje, sabia? – disse ele a ela sem se importar com a presença da Sra. Weasley – Não acha que está na hora de acordar? Está demorando muito, precisamos de você aqui, os gêmeos estão querendo testar alguns produtos novos da loja.

A Sra. Weasley soluçou, mas ele não parou.

- Rony também está chateado porque não tem uma boa artilheira pra marcar gols nele quando jogamos Quadribol e Hermione está reclamando que não tem mais você para conversar e que está cansando de andar só com garotos.

A sra. Weasley deu outro soluço, desta vez mais agudo, mas Harry já nem percebia.

- Além disso, eu sinto sua falta. Preciso de você. – disse ele com a voz embargada - Eu te amo.

Foi então que ele sentiu a mão dela mexer. Assustou-se com aquilo e ouviu a Sra. Weasley segurar um grito quando viu Gina mexer a cabeça e abrir os olhos.

E então ele encarou aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Como sentira falta! Estavam abertos! Estavam abertos e o encaravam com certa curiosidade. Então Gina desviou o olhar e encarou suas mãos e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Segundos depois o aparelho que media os sinais vitais começou a apitar muito rápido ao mesmo tempo em que ela perguntou:

- Quem é você?

* * *

**N/A: **Já vou avisando que se matarem a autora não tem mais fic! Eu sei que deve estar todo mundo louco pra saber o que acontece a seguir, mas eu preciso organizar tudo por aqui pra não decepsionar ninguém. Além do mais, acho importante que vocês entendam alguns elementos da história antes.

Bom, queria dizer também que não pretendo demorar muito a postar, mas garanto que se não houverem reviews vou repensar o assunto, hehehe.

Por enquanto, muito obrigada por lerem a fic e aí vão alguns agradecimentos.

**TheBlueMemory:** Ah! Que bom que continua comentando, já sabe se não continuar, heheh. Sim, isso foi uma ameaça. Eu tinha que colocar umas Crises Potty, senão não seria nosso Harry, não? Dos Weasley, realmente todos sobreviveram...quanto ao resto, só o que eu posso dizer é que você terá suas respostas, com o tempo (risada maligna). Quanto ao tio Voldy, bem, acho que não era o hipogrifo, hehehe...Continue comentando e obrigada por ler a fic! Mil bjos

**Barbie:** Olá! O que achou do capítulo? Não demorei pra postar, não? espero que tenha curtido bastante. Aguardo review! Bjos

**Carlos Bert Silva:** E aí? O que achou do cap? Espero que tenha curtido e que comente! Bjos

**Lispotter:** Chorou nesse cap? Espero que sim, hehehe...Não, não é por mal, mas se eu fizer vc chorar vou me achar realmente competente, hehehh... Agora, me diga, fora as lágrimas, o que achou? Mil bjos

E é isso, meus amores! Espero que continuem lendo a fic e comentando. Fiz uma capa pra ela. Está em http/i75. reviews! Mil bjos, Pati Mello


	4. Fazendo listas

**N/A: **E aqui estou eu novamente, meio frustrada com as poucas reviews, mas ainda assim, sendo boazinha e postando o capítulo 3. Gostei muito dele, leiam com carinho!

Respostas no final...Bjos

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Fazendo listas**

No início, ele não entendeu a pergunta. Não fazia sentido.

No segundo seguinte os curandeiros entraram correndo no quarto e fizeram com que Harry e a Sra. Weasley saíssem.

Aturdido demais para protestar, ele fez o que lhe disseram e passou as duas horas seguintes esperando do lado de fora enquanto os Weasley entravam pela porta da sala de espera pedindo detalhes sobre o ocorrido.

Harry ainda sentia aquela estranha sensação de desordem dentro de si. Como assim "quem é você?". O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

_Talvez ela só estivesse um pouco confusa_, disse uma vozinha dentro de si, tentando convencê-lo de que estava tudo bem. Mas havia algo errado ali, ele sabia que havia.

Então o curandeiro saiu do quarto de Gina, acompanhado por duas enfermeiras que logo se dispersaram. Ele foi quase atropelado pela manada de Weasley que o interceptou.

- Tenham calma, ela ficará bem – explicou o curandeiro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry aliviado – Porque ela não me reconheceu?

- Bem, ainda não sabemos por que, mas a srta. Weasley não consegue se lembrar de nada.

Harry sentiu como se tivessem lhe arrancado o estômago e ali só restasse vento circulando. Um nó dolorido havia se formado em sua garganta e ele não conseguiu dizer nada.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o sr. Weasley nervosamente.

- Ela perdeu a memória – disse o curandeiro.

Houve alguns segundos durante os quais ninguém falou, até a sra. Weasley pôr-se a chorar, então pareceu que todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo milhares de perguntas ao médico, exceto por Harry, que achava ter perdido a voz.

Gina havia perdido a memória. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, nem de ninguém.

Afastou-se de todos e sentou-se ao fundo da sala de espera, ouvindo as explicações que o homem estava dando sobre o caso de Gina, sem realmente escutar o que ele dizia. A única coisa que lhe ocupava agora era a sensação de pânico que o invadia sem pedir permissão.

A Sra. Weasley foi a única que pode entrar no quarto de Gina, uma hora mais tarde, quando os curandeiros disseram que ela tinha permissão de receber visitas.

- Ela está muito confusa ainda – explicou a enfermeira aos Weasley e Hermione. – É melhor que veja pouca gente por enquanto.

Harry continuava sentado naquela cadeira, ao fundo da sala de espera, as mãos sobre a cabeça baixa, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. Gostaria que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, que acordasse em qualquer outra situação, qualquer uma, mas que Gina lembrasse dele e dos outros.

- Harry – chamou Hermione – Harry, você está bem?

Ele encarou a amiga, tentando segurar a raiva prestes a explodir.

- O que você acha, Hermione?

- Acho que você deveria se acalmar – disse ela cautelosamente – Não vai fazer bem a ninguém entrar em surto agora.

- E o que quer que eu faça? – perguntou ele – Que eu saia feliz e contente por aí sabendo que ela não se lembra...

- Pelo menos ela está viva. – cortou Hermione.

Ela tinha razão. Pelo menos Gina estava bem, apesar da perda da memória.

- O curandeiro já explicou que ela pode se lembrar a qualquer momento.

- Também disse que pode ficar assim pra sempre. – disse Harry

- E no que você prefere acreditar?

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, depois passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e levantou-se.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

E então foi embora, esperando organizar os pensamentos.

Foram somente dois dias depois que Harry voltou ao hospital. Já havia se recuperado do choque, ainda que continuasse inconsolável e no final da tarde de quinta-feira, depois que todos haviam ido embora, ele entrou no quarto de Gina, incerto do que aconteceria.

Ela estava apoiada nos travesseiros, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela fronha branca e um livro nas mãos. Largou-o no colo quando Harry se aproximou da cama.

Oi – disse ele vendo-a encarar-lhe sem reconhecer.

Olá – disse ela sem graça.

Eu...hum...sou o Harry – disse ele achando-se estúpido. – Harry Potter.

Eu sei – disse ela.

Sabe? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

Molly... ela falou de você - explicou Gina – Cabelos negros e rebeldes, olhos muito verdes, cicatriz na testa, não acho que haja outro por aqui.

Ah... – disse ele decepcionado – Certo... devia ter imaginado...Er, como se sente?

Um pouco vazia – brincou ela – Mas bem, acho que vou poder sair daqui no sábado.

Espero que sim – disse ele.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor, mas em seguida ela voltou a falar:

Então, dizem que é um herói.

É o que dizem... – falou Harry – Mas eu nunca liguei muito para o que dizem, nem você.

Nunca mencionaram que você era modesto também – disse ela.

Harry sorriu vendo-a manter o bom humor.

Você fez muita falta – disse ele ansioso.

Havia imaginado centenas de vezes como seria vê-la acordando, mas em todas elas, Gina lembrava-se de quem ele era, então ele podia abraçá-la, mas dessa vez não...ele não podia se aproximar como gostaria.

Como? – perguntou ela

O que? – perguntou ele

Como eu fiz falta? – explicou ela – Sabe...meus pais estiveram aqui e disseram o quanto sentiram falta da garotinha deles. Isso me fez perceber o quanto ser a caçulinha da família surtia efeito. Então os meus dois irmãos... os que são gêmeos, vieram e disseram que sentiram minha falta para experimentar alguns logros da loja, então achei que eu devia aprontar muito junto com eles. E aí o meu outro irmão...Ro...

Rony – completou Harry sorrindo.

Isso. – disse Gina – Ele disse que eu fiz muita falta porque queria me mostrar algumas táticas de Quadribol, o que me fez perceber que eu era boa em esportes e a namorada dele...Hermiona...

Hermione – corrigiu ele

É...ela disse que sentiu falta da amiga dela e me contou as coisas que fazíamos juntas e sobre o que falávamos. Eu devia ser uma boa amiga. Depois veio aquele meu irmão casado...céus, como eu tenho irmãos!

Harry riu, tinha que concordar.

Gui? – chutou ela ao que ele fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça - Ele disse que eu era a irmã favorita dele – e eu sou a única irmã que ele tem, pelo que eu soube - e depois veio aquele que trabalha com dragões...

Carlinhos – ajudou Harry

Carlinhos...ele disse que queria me ver mais a partir de agora, parece que mora longe. E teve um outro que parece meio...metido...

Percy – disse Harry rindo.

Ele mesmo...não falou muito, acho que é meio distante, sei lá... E aqui está você. Quero saber como fiz falta pra você...sabe, pra formar uma idéia do que eu era antes de esquecer de tudo...estou tentando fazer um levantamento.

Harry riu, sabia que ela estava brincando e divertiu-se ao ver Gina pegar um bloco de anotações no qual Harry pôde ver uma espécie de genealogia Weasley e um tipo de lista com nomes e coisas escritas em cada um, com a letra da própria Gina.

Bom, então anote nessa lista que seu senso de humor não mudou nada. – disse ele sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela, sentindo-se mais à vontade.

Gina sorriu. Aquele sorriso que iluminava tudo.

Era mesmo meu namorado? – perguntou ela.

Aham... – confirmou ele.

Desde quando?

Bem, quando começamos, você tinha quinze anos – disse ele – E eu dezesseis.

Três anos – disse ela – Bastante tempo...

É, mas nós terminamos e voltamos umas duas vezes. – explicou Harry.

Por quê?

Não era seguro... Voldemort ia te usar pra chegar a mim...

Voldemort é o cara que você derrotou?

Ele mesmo...

Então você é mesmo um herói – constatou ela.

Humpf... – Harry riu, infeliz.

É sério! Sabe, desistir da pessoa que você gosta pra protegê-la... ou você era totalmente masoquista ou um herói... – então ela fingiu-se de pensativa e concluiu - De fato as duas coisas são muito parecidas.

Harry gargalhou.

Anote aí que seu nível de sarcasmo aumentou um pouco, mas não muito.

Gina riu, então encarou os olhos dele fazendo Harry sentir como se ela estivesse lendo sua alma.

- Você é bem legal.

- Obrigada – disse ele sem saber exatamente o que fazer – Você também é, some isso à sua lista.

- Certo – disse ela anotando alguma coisa no papel que Harry tinha certeza não ser um "eu sou legal", mas que não chegou a saber, pois a enfermeira entrou pedindo a ele que saísse para que Gina pudesse descansar.

- Mas eu não estou cansada – reclamou ela.

- Vai ficar depois que tomar essa poção.

Ela fez Gina beber todo o remédio e Harry a viu fazer uma careta.

- Algo me diz que nunca gostei dessas coisas – disse ela.

- Não, nunca – confirmou Harry achando graça.

- Vamos, meu jovem, ela vai dormir logo – insistiu a enfermeira fazendo Harry encaminhar-se à porta.

- Harry – chamou Gina já meio sonolenta

Ele virou-se, encarando-a novamente.

- O que foi?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta? – indagou ele confuso.

Gina acomodou-se melhor entre os travesseiros e apoiou a cabeça sobre as duas mãos unidas. Harry achou que poderia morrer feliz apenas vendo-a fazer aquele movimento.

- Como eu fiz falta? – perguntou ela.

Mas no momento exato entre os lábios dela se abrindo e fazendo a pergunta e os dele, dando sua resposta, Harry achou que o mundo não importava mais, que nada importava, pois ela estava ali; acima de tudo, ela estava ali. Ele a encarou uma última vez naquele dia e sorriu docemente, incerto se deveria dizer ou não...

- Um dia desses, eu faço uma lista para você.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, agradei? Acho uma parte importante no relacionamento deles, estão se conhecendo, ou reconhecendo, como desejarem...

Bom, aí vão as respostas. Próxima atualização provavelmente só depois do findy...se tiverem muitas reviews tento postar no domingo, do contrário, terão que ser pacientes. Sim, estou subornando as pessoas, hehehe...

**TheBlueMemory:** Pois é, eu sou realmente má, não? Aguarde e verá que posso ser bem pior, heheheh...Sim, só com o tempo você verá quem sobreviveu, a paciencia é uma virtude! Entendo sua implicancia com o Potty...eu até curto D/G, mas só se for pra dar umas boas risadas. E aguarde mais crises do Harry, pq não seria o Harry sem crises, heheh...Vlw por comentar! Bjos

**Carlos Bert Silva:** Que bom que está curtindo a história. Fico esperando sua opinião sobre o cap. Bjos

**Sweet Lie:** Pois é, agora temos os resultados da falta de memória da Gina. Como acha que foi a conversa deles? Obrigada pelas reviews! Bjos

**Lispotter:** Olhinhos marejados dessa vez? Não sei, não sei, heheheh... O que você achou da reação do Harry e da conversa entre eles? Quando você vai escrever sua fic? Estou louca pra ler, hehehe... Vlw pelas reviews! Bjos

**N/A:** E então, galera? Vão mandar mais reviews ou não? Estou esperando...Bjos a todos!


	5. Atrás do espelho sobre a pia

**N/A: **Demorei, eu sei, mas tive problemas por aqui. E logo quando o númeo de reviews aumentou consideravelmente.Sorry!

Então, pra compensar, fiz um capítulo bem maior dessa vez, para os desesperados de plantão, heheheh.

Respostas no final antes que vcs morram de agonia. Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Atrás do espelho sobre a pia**

No sábado, Gina retornou à Toca e houve uma grande festa para recebê-la, mesmo que a garota ainda não se sentisse confortável com todos os amigos e familiares. Em contrapartida, parecia se entender bem com os gêmeos e Hermione. Rony e ela, aos poucos, foram voltando a conversar e Harry achava que, tirando o fato de que Gina não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, eles estavam se entendendo bastante bem.

Festa legal – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado dele em um banco nos jardins.

Pois é, sua família sempre foi muito comemorativa – disse Harry. – Vai reparar nisso logo.

Acho que já reparei – disse ela – São pessoas realmente ótimas.

Verdade – disse Harry.

Houve um silêncio estranho. Não era constrangedor, tampouco confortável. Era como se algo precisasse ser dito, mas na hora certa.

Sabe, eu fiquei curiosa – disse ela após um tempo.

Com o que? – perguntou ele.

Eu aceitei numa boa aquela coisa de ser protegida?

Harry soltou uma risada marota.

Se estiver querendo saber se é conformista, a resposta é não – respondeu ele – Você não se importava realmente com sua segurança, mas respeitou minha decisão.

É, até que foi uma coisa madura... – ponderou Gina

Fala como se fosse a vida de outra pessoa.

De certa forma é, eu não me lembro de nada – disse Gina – De qualquer jeito, o que fez a gente voltar?

Você não é conformista. – respondeu ele

Gina riu.

E você abriu sua cabeça pra isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Tem cara de ser teimoso.

Eu sou! O problema é que eu esquecia disso quando _você_ dava uma de teimosa. – disse Harry vendo-a corar - Sempre conseguia me convencer, me fazer escutar...acho que era a única.

Está aumentando meu ego – avisou Gina.

Temos que deixá-lo do tamanho que ele era, não? – brincou ele.

Tenho que começar a andar com um caderninho de notas perto de você – brincou Gina.

Aquele com uma genealogia Weasley? – cutucou ele.

Anda xeretando minhas coisas? – brincou ela, fingindo-se de indignada.

Não, mas naquele dia no hospital você estava com ele.

Verdade... – disse ela - Quando nos conhece...quero dizer...ahn...

Tudo bem – interrompeu ele.

Desculpe – pediu ela – É que não tem como eu pensar de outro jeito, entende?

Entendo, sem problemas – disse ele sentindo o já normal aperto no peito. – E então, como anda o levantamento?

Gina riu. Aquele belo sorriso que somente ela conseguia dar.

- Vai bem, as pessoas têm me dito coisas interessantes – disse ela – Pretendo fazer uma vistoria no meu quarto pra ver o que encontro por lá amanhã.

- Parece uma boa idéia – disse ele – Eu procuraria no banheiro também.

Gina abriu um sorrisinho maroto, em dúvida se deveria perguntar a ele do que se tratava ou não. Alguns minutos mais tarde, decidiu descobrir sozinha e pediu licença para sair, deixando Harry com seus pensamentos.

_Eram quase três da tarde quando ele aparatou na Toca. Já não adiantava mais se esconder. Estranhou não perceber a habitual movimentação de pessoas de um lado para o outro._

_Mal podia acreditar que conseguira, finalmente, destruir o penúltimo horcrux; agora era uma questão de tempo até encontrar Nagini e Voldemort e ele precisava estar bem preparado._

_Andou até a sala e sentou-se no sofá que tantas outras vezes mais felizes havia se acomodado. Tinha um sério ferimento na lateral do tronco por causa de uma grande explosão, um feio machucado no supercílio que não parava de sangrar e outras dezenas de dores no corpo. Precisava de ajuda._

_- Rony? Sra. Weasley? – gritou ele – Tem alguém em casa?_

_Ouviu passos vindos do andar de cima, fazendo caminho até a escada e, em seguida, descendo por ela. Os cabelos vermelhos que ele avistou, entretanto, não eram de Rony ou da sra. Weasley, mas sim de Gina._

_- Harry! – exclamou ela correndo até o sofá para vê-lo – Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Pensei em fazer uma visita – brincou ele._

_- Céus, você está todo machucado! – exclamou ela rapidamente tirando a própria camisa e colocando sobre a testa machucada dele para estancar o sangue – O que aconteceu?_

_Ele havia ficado estático por um tempo ao vê-la tirar a camisa e ficar apenas com uma blusinha justa e cavada sobre o corpo. Voltou a si quando ela pressionou mais forte seu ferimento._

_- Encontrei o quinto horcrux – respondeu ele gemendo de dor – E o destruí._

_- Eu sabia que conseguiria. – disse ela sorrindo aliviada tentando a todo o custo estancar o sangue dele com sua camisa, outrora branca - Agora venha, vamos tratar desses machucados._

_Ela ajudou-o a apoiar-se em seus braços e o fez subir as escadas até o banheiro. Harry mal conseguira raciocinar com ela tão próxima, vestindo praticamente nada e falando daquele jeito rápido que só Gina era capaz._

_- Onde estão todos? – perguntou ele_

_- Papai está no Ministério; Fred e Jorge estão na loja; mamãe, Rony e Mione foram ao Beco Diagonal. – respondeu Gina sentando-o ao lado do box e pegando uma toalha úmida para limpar seu ferimento na cabeça._

_- Porque você não foi com eles? – perguntou Harry – Ai!_

_- Desculpa – pediu ela tentando não pressionar tanto o ferimento – Não estava com vontade de sair._

_Ela levantou-se e abriu uma gaveta no balcão da pia e pegou uma caixa de medicamentos. Então entregou um pequeno frasco de um líquido amarelo esverdeado para Harry._

_- Tome isso, é para dor. – disse Gina – Daqui a pouco já não sentirá mais nada._

_Harry bebeu, mas não achou que a poção fosse instantânea, pois Gina havia pego a maldita toalha molhada novamente e passava pela região dolorida para limpa-la, machucando cada local por onde passava. Depois, pegou um líquido transparente e jogou sobre o ferimento, fazendo arder._

_- Desculpa – pediu ela assoprando o local e fazendo-o arrepiar-se. – Eu sei que arde, mas não podemos deixar infeccionar._

_- Queria que essa poção fizesse efeito mais rápido – reclamou Harry encarando a garota enquanto esta começava a fazer o curativo – Você entende bastante disso._

_- Quando se tem seis irmãos a gente acaba aprendendo algumas técnicas – explicou ela._

_Harry riu e ficou em silêncio, vendo-a trabalhar. Gina ainda era um pouco atrapalhada, mas ele achou que ela sabia o que estava fazendo._

_- Essa região sangra muito – explicou a garota – Vou ter que trocar esse curativo de tempos em tempos até o sangue estancar completamente._

_Harry viu-a terminar o curativo e colocou a mão sobre o local, sentindo uma pequena elevação que ele não achou que fosse sair tão cedo dali._

_- Certo – lembrou-se de dizer._

_- Onde mais está machucado? – perguntou ela._

_Harry ainda não havia falado sobre o ferimento em seu tronco, então mostrou a lateral da camisa manchada de sangue._

_- Não está muito bonito - brincou ele._

_- Sem problemas – disse ela – Tente ficar parado, vou te ajudar a tirar a camisa._

_Harry sentiu seu estômago sair do lugar e ir parar em algum canto próximo a sua garganta, mas não disse nada, apenas engoliu em seco e confirmou com a cabeça._

_Gina levou as mãos até sua gola e foi abrindo botão por botão, lentamente - ou ao menos era isso que Harry achava. Já não tinha tanta certeza, pois sua mente parecia ter ido dar uma volta sem previsão de retorno. Não conseguia realmente pensar sobre aquilo, nenhuma garota havia feito algo parecido e, por mais que ele soubesse que era apenas por causa do ferimento, deixou-se levar pelas sensações que os dedos ágeis de Gina proporcionavam ao tocar sua pele de levinho, enquanto o livrava da blusa._

_A respiração dela estava pesada quando finalmente terminou de abrir os botões da camisa dele e começou a ajuda-lo e tirar a peça de roupa do corpo._

_- Ai – gemeu ele quando teve que tirar a manga do lado em que estava o ferimento._

_- Pronto, deixe de ser um bebê chorão – provocou ela atirando a camisa dele para o lado._

_- Fala porque não é com você - disse ele fazendo-a rir._

_Gina olhou para o corte extenso por alguns segundos, passou as mãos sobre o local causando arrepios na pele dele. Depois levantou-se e tirou os chinelos, ficando descalça sobre o piso frio do banheiro e subiu no balcão._

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele_

_- Pegando uma poção pra esse ferimento aí – disse ela ficando na ponta dos pés e tirando o espelho da parede sob a pia._

_Harry ficou paralisado, apenas observando-a em dúvida sobre o perigo e a graça da situação. Gina estava tão ou mais encantadora do que ele se lembrava. Vestia um short curto bege e uma blusa cor de rosa de alças evidenciando suas curvas perfeitas e não mais cobertas pela camisa larga - naquele momento, embebida com o sangue dele e atirada a um canto do banheiro. _

_Gina era assim, ambígua: as roupas evidenciando sedução e os pés descalços, sustentando o corpo sobre as pontas em cima o balcão, o jeito de moleca._

_Ele voltou a si quando a viu dar duas pequenas pancadinhas sobre uma parte aparentemente normal da parede e abrir uma portinhola de onde tirou um frasco de poção. Em seguida, fechou, colocou o espelho no lugar e desceu._

_- Se contar isso a alguém, não sobreviverá para salvar o mundo. – ameaçou ela, fazendo-o rir._

_- Porque esconde isso aí?_

_- Bem, afanei a poção do estoque particular de Hermione. – explicou Gina - Ela que criou e não quer mostrar a ninguém até aperfeiçoar e ganhar um prêmio com ela._

_- E aí você abriu um buraco na parede para esconder isso dela?_

_- Bom, ela já descobriu o fundo falso do guarda-roupa, eu não podia colocar lá._

_Harry riu._

_- Você é inacreditável – disse ele encarando profundamente os olhos cor de chocolate – De qualquer jeito, espero que funcione._

_- Eu tenho que limpar tudo muito bem antes, então pare de se mexer e veremos – disse Gina._

_Ela passou algum tempo apenas limpando a região em torno do ferimento, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Harry não disse nada, em parte porque ela estava tão concentrada que ele não queria atrapalhar, em parte porque não sabia como sua voz sairia._

_- Porque você despistou todo mundo? – perguntou Gina repentinamente – Rony e Hermione ficaram uma fera quando você foi embora sem eles._

_- Não podia deixa-los se arriscarem mais por minha causa._

_- Ah é, esqueci que você precisa fazer tudo sozinho – ironizou ela._

_- Algumas coisas sim – explicou ele – Ai!_

_Gina havia pressionado o machucado propositadamente._

_- Bom, você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. – disse ela ignorando os gemidos dele._

_- É, você tem métodos ótimos para demonstrar – ironizou ele – Ai, Gina! Está doendo._

_- Ops! – brincou ela – Foi sem querer._

_- Humpf – fez ele vendo-a sorrir marotamente._

_Fez-se um silêncio breve durante o qual ela terminava de limpar e Harry apenas a observava, sua expressão firme e determinada no rosto, as mãos frias em sua pele, os dentes brancos pressionando o lábio inferior demonstrando concentração._

_Então, quando ela finalmente terminou, jogou a poção sobre o local e a ferida fechou-se instantaneamente. Hermione era realmente um gênio._

_- Ela vai ganhar um prêmio um dia – disse Harry observando o tronco intacto, embora ainda dolorido._

_- Bem, só funciona para ferimentos bem grandes, como esse aí. O do supercílio era pequeno para tentar e você também não pode se esforçar ou fazer algo que provoque muitas reações, senão o ferimento vai abrir. – disse Gina – Hermione diz que esse é o único defeito da poção._

_- Ainda assim, é brilhante – disse ele._

_- É sim – disse Gina pensativamente. – Pelo menos não fica com a ferida exposta._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Havia tanto e nada. Era tão ambíguo quanto tudo que os envolvia._

_- Eu...acho que vou tomar um banho. – disse ele._

_- Certo – disse ela – Vou te ajudar, vem._

_Ela ajudou-o a se apoiar em si e entrar no box. Então ligou o chuveiro, sentindo a água molhar seus pés e segurou a respiração devido a proximidade com o corpo dele._

_- Vou...ahn...buscar uma toalha para você e algumas roupas limpas – disse ela – Tente não fazer muitos movimentos bruscos e depois durma um pouco. Você precisa descansar._

_Harry sorriu, tão nervoso quanto ela. Nunca haviam ficado daquela maneira, não que ele achasse que era ruim, era apenas...confuso._

_Harry já estava perdendo a batalha contra seus impulsos quando acariciou o rosto dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos por um momento._

_- Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito – disse ele._

_- Nem eu – sussurrou ela sem olha-lo._

_Então, de repente, ela desviou os olhos até os dele e encarou-o e Harry sabia tudo que ela estava pensando somente com aquele olhar. Não havia magia nenhuma ali, apenas aquela estranha conexão que eles tinham. _

_E ele sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, mas havia aquela vozinha racional em sua mente que gritava para que parassem. _

_- Nós já fizemos isso antes – disse Harry._

_- O que? – perguntou Gina zonza demais para entender._

_- Reatar – disse ele – Já fizemos isso antes e só nos causou mais sofrimento._

_- Não estou mais preocupada._

_- Mas deveria – disse ele – E se tivermos que terminar de novo?_

_- Não quero pensar nisso agora – disse ela_

_- Temos que pensar – disse ele – E temos que parar._

_Mas já era tarde, seus rostos já estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir as respirações um do outro; parar não era mais uma opção._

_- Não podemos – disse ele sentindo a mão dela subir lentamente por seu tórax, as unhas arranhando de leve seu peito e pararem em seus ombros nus._

_- Talvez não – disse ela colocando seus lábios nos dele._

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, o que acharam? Eu, sinceramente, não sei se deixo vcs imaginando o que aconteceu depois ou se digo que, como apoção pro ferimento do Harry não funcionaria se algo a mais acontecesse, não aconteceu nada.

Ops! Acho que contei! Mas se acalmem. Tem bastante coisa pra acontecer ainda.

Bem, vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Lispotter: **Há! Que bom que te causei um resto de dia feliz quando postei pela última vez. E agora, ficou feliz? E como vai o Alfredo? Achei o máximo! Estou pensando até em batizar o meu pc aqui tb, ele merece. Vou passar na tua fic assim que eu tiver um tempinho a mais, estou bem curiosa, heheh. E aí, como acha que está esse capítulo? Bjos

**TheBlueMemory: **Eu sei que sou má, e vc deve estar me achando pior ainda depois do final do flash back, heheheh...Eles ainda estão se acostumando com essa coisa toda da Gina,mas logo eles se adaptam e aí tudo fica mais interessante e vão ter muitas outras conversas como a última e muitas outras daquelas respostas. Eu gosto desse tipo de coisa, como vc já deve ter reparado. Como foi esse cap? Vc gostou? Bjos

**Sweet Lie: **Você salvou minhas reviews! Eu nem tinha idéia de que podia desbloquear a entrada de comentarios anonimos. Obrigada mesmo pela dica! No próximo capítulo vamos ver mais da adaptação da Gina e o começo de outras coisas. O que achou desse capítulo? Bjos

**Carlos Bert Silva: **E aí? Capítulo maior, não? Tb gosto bastante do senso de humor da Gina. Vc acha que continua bom? Vlw por comentar! Bjos

**barbie30: **Que bom que está gostando da fic e do casal. O Harry ainda está gentil, mas espere só pra ver. Os acessos de Potty vão surgir logo, logo, afinal, estamos falando do Harry, hehehe... O que achou do cap? Bjos

**Otaku-IY: **E agora, continua curiosa? Há! Foi sua primeira review sim! Obrigada! Continue comentando, quero saber o que acha da fic... Acho que a fic não vai passar de 10 capítulos. Não quero nada muito longo. Fiquei meio traumatizada depois de "Agora Percebi que Ela Existe. Tinha 30 caps. Nunca mais me atrevo a uma aventura daquelas. Quando a Gina vai se lembrar do Harry? Você acha mesmo que eu vou contar? Hahahahaha (risada maligna)! Bjos

**July black Potter: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! O que achou do capítulo? Bjos

**CéiaBlaKº°º: **Sério que vc achou a fic tão maravilhosa assim? Nossa! Obrigada mesmo! E é claro que vou lembrar de vc! Não só pq vc comentou (e deve continuar comentando), mas pq é muito bom saber que as pessoas estão curtindo a fic. Tenho cadastro na floreioseborroes sim, mas venho bastante aqui no tb. Vem mais, não só pra ler minha fic, mas pra ver outras tb, é bom visitar outros sites e vc conhece muita gente nova. Ql o nome da sua fic? E aí, me fala do que achou desse capítulo! Bjos.

**Ivania: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando da fic. O que achou desse capítulo? Bjos

**July Black: **Nossa! Vc lê a fic diariamente? Uau! Espero que vc continue gostando e ficando curiosa, hehehe. Bjos

**N/A: **Wow! Eu quase cansei aqui respondento. As reviews aumentaram mto, estou tão contente! Obrigada a todos! Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. Não tenho como prometer quando sairá o próximo capítulo pois ainda não está pronto, mas juro que vou tentar agilizar. Tenham paciência! O que vcs gostariam de ver na fic? Me mandem reviews com seus desejos e eu vou brincar de tentar realizar, o que acham? Bjos a todos!


	6. O bloco de notas

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei, vocês querem me matar. mas vejam bem, a demora toda pra postar tem uma justificativa bem plausível e vai deixar todos vocês bem felizes:

A coisa é que eu tinha um cap. 5 todo planejado, mas aí estava repensando o esquema da história e decidi que faltava um capítulo entre o 4 e o 5 para ficar melhor embasada. Então, decidi adiar o cap. 5 para o cap. 6 e escrever um novo cap. 5. Até aí tudo bem, comecei a escrever o que seria um cap. 5 direitinho, com uma introdução boa que parava exatamente onde devia para que a cena que embalasse o capítulo começasse. O problema é que a introdução tinha tanto potencial que eu acabei aumentando e aumentando e aumentando tanto que o final parecia mais um final de capítulo do que uma breve introdução, então, resolvi que o cap. 5 seria apenas a introdução aumentada e o que seria o cap. 5 seria o 6 e o cap. 5 que havia virado 6 lá no início viraria 7.

Confuso? Imaginem pra mim! A moral da história é que a fic vai ter no mínimo dois capítulos a mais do que o planejado.

Bom, chega de enrolação. Respostar ás reviews no final. Bjos

**Capítulo 5**

**O bloco de notas**

_- Você tem certeza? – perguntou ele – Nós ainda podemos parar..._

_Ela o encarou nos olhos e acariciou o rosto dele. Estava suado e levemente corado, visão esta que a deixou ainda mais ansiosa. Então sorriu._

_- Está tudo bem._

Acordou ao ouvir as batidas na porta do quarto, sem saber se deveria ficar feliz ou não por ter aquelas imagens interrompidas.

- Gina? – gritou Harry do outro lado da porta – Você está acordada?

Ela sentou-se rapidamente na cama e ajeitou os próprios cabelos da melhor forma possível.

- Estou – disse ela – Pode entrar.

Harry abriu a porta e seu primeiro pensamento foi:

- Uau!

- O que disse? – perguntou ela achando graça.

Mas ele não ouviu a pergunta, apenas encarou a jovem a sua frente esperando que o mundo parasse apenas para que ele pudesse continuar olhando.

Gina estava com os cabelos ruivos e ondulados mais bagunçados do que nunca, colocados de um lado do rosto como se ela tivesse tentado ajeita-los de alguma forma, sem sucesso. O edredom que a cobria somente a tapava da cintura para baixo, de forma que ele podia ver sua camisola de flanela gasta cobrindo parte de seu colo, deixando-a ainda mais encantadora.

Ele precisava de um banho frio. Imediatamente.

- Harry? – perguntou ela – Harry, você ainda está aí?

- Ahn? O que? – perguntou ele voltando à realidade – Desculpe...acho que me distraí.

- Sei – disse ela achando graça – E o que é que você tem aí?

Ele quase havia se esquecido daquilo.

- Ah, bem...sua mãe pediu para trazer pra você – disse ele levando a enorme bandeja de café da manhã até ela – Ela está tirando a mesa para começar a preparar o almoço, mas não queria que você ficasse com fome.

- Uau! – disse Gina chocada com a quantidade de comida a sua frente – E isso aí dá para quantos dias?

Harry riu

- Bem, ela sempre foi um pouco exagerada – disse ele – Mandou dizer que já está tarde, então é para você terminar de comer e se arrumar.

- Quer me ajudar?

Harry engasgou com a própria saliva.

- A se arrumar?

- Não, bobo, a comer! – disse ela rindo – Harry, sente-se bem?

- Ah, claro...quero dizer... ahn... – ele riu, sem graça.

- Esqueça – disse ela – Venha, tem pão demais e Gina de menos aqui.

Harry discordava, mas sentou-se na cama com ela sem pensar duas vezes.

- Rony, Hermione e eu vamos ao Beco Diagonal hoje – disse Harry comendo um pedaço de torta de maça – Gostaria de vir com a gente?

- Ao o que? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Beco Diagonal – explicou Harry – É onde costumamos comprar coisas. A loja de Fred e Jorge fica lá também.

Gina esticou-se até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o bloco de notas que estava ali e anotou alguma coisa nele.

- Então os gêmeos têm uma loja – disse ela – Eu achava que fosse o Carlinhos.

- Carlinhos trabalha com dragões – disse Harry, achando graça.

- Esse aí não era o Percy?

Harry riu ao tentar imaginar Percy tentando acalmar um dragão.

- Esse seu caderno está todo bagunçado – disse ele pegando-o da mão dela.

- Não, Harry! – disse ela tentando impedi-lo de pegar o bloco.

Ele viu-a encarar-lhe assustada e olhou para o bloco em suas mãos. Passou os olhos pelas páginas escritas, sem realmente ler alguma coisa. A genealogia Weasley continuava ali, um pouco fora de ordem. Ele trocou alguns nomes de lugar antes de passar para a descrição de cada membro da família dela, corrigindo os erros, até que...

- Harry, olha, é melhor você me devolver.

Mas ele nada fez além de ler as palavras dela.

_**Harry Potter:** Namorado. Cabelos negros, olhos verdes, cicatriz na testa, 19 anos. Herói do mundo mágico por derrotar Voldemort. Nobre. Começamos a namorar há 3 anos; rompemos duas vezes. A enfermeira tinha razão._

- Razão sobre o que? – perguntou ele encarando-a, curioso.

- Não é nada – disse Gina – Pode me dar isso?

Ele entregou o caderno a ela, sem entender.

- Me desculpe, não queria violar sua privacidade, sei como é as pessoas invadirem sua vida.

- Tudo bem, você só estava querendo ajudar. – disse Gina.

Harry deu um meio sorriso.

- Tem realmente tudo anotado aí, não é?

- Não quero esquecer de mais nada – disse Gina.

- Eu entendo – disse ele. – Gina...

- Olha, eu vou adorar ir ao Beco Diagonal com vocês – disse Gina – Vou me arrumar, ok?

- Certo – disse ele se levantando e carregando a bandeja para fora do quarto – Vamos almoçar por lá mesmo. Esperamos você na sala.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou. – disse Gina.

Ela já estava levantando e abrindo o armário para encontrar algo para vestir quando ele abriu a porta do quarto novamente.

- Não vai mesmo me contar sobre o que a enfermeira tinha razão?

Gina riu e foi até a porta, encarando-o marotamente.

- Você me deve uma resposta também, Harry – disse ela – Quando me mostrar sua lista, eu lhe digo.

E com isso, empurrou a porta, a trancou por dentro e pegou o bloco de notas para escrever a primeira relembrança daquele dia:

_Sempre fui apaixonada por Harry Potter._

**N/A: **Eu sei que o cap. é curtinho, mas considerem que ele nem deveria existir e, quando foi criado, era pra ser apenas uma introdução.

Mas e aí, o que acharam?

Prometo tentar atualizar até domingo. espero muitas reviews até lá. E, por falar nelas...

**Carlos Bert: **Que bom que gostou do cap., e desculpa a demora. O que achou deste? Bjos

**Adi Potter: **Olá senhora "cara-de-subordinadora". Vou te deixar curiosa sobre o final. De fato, eu já tenho o finar muito bem esquematizado e eu realmente vou te deixar curiosa até lá, hehe. Obrigada pela review! Espero que esteja gostando. Bjos.

**TheBlueMemory: **Ah, vc vai me achar pior ainda frente ao que vai acontecer. Mas, por algum motivo, estou adorando suas reviews me dizendo o quão má eu sou. É tão divertido! Que bom que está curtindo a fic e que bom que gosta de flash back, porque vão ter vários ainda! Viu só, nesta parte eu sou boazinha, não? Mil bjos.

**Nani Potter: **Uau! Vc por aqui! Tenho acompanhado suas fics as vezes, mas ando bem chateada pela falta de atualizações. Ainda assim, sei como é a falta de tempo. Fiquei mto feliz com a sua review! Que bom que devorou a fic, é assim que eu gosto, hehehe... Não estou podendo atualizar mto rápido, mas o próximo capitulo vai sair rapidinho porque está praticamente pronto, afinal, não posso te matar do coração antes que você termina algumas fics que andam por aí, hehehe... Se vai ter NC? Vc acha realmente que eu vou te contar? Hahahhaha! Leia e descubra. Mil bjos e obrigada pelas reviews!

**Vanessa: **Obrigada por comentar! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Eu curt bastante o capítulo das listas tb, é bem o tom romance/drama que eu gosto de ler e assistir. Estou desenvolvendo minha capacidade de escrever esse tipo de coisa ainda, mas com a força que vcs me dão comentando, só sou ainda mais estimulada a continuar tentando. E o que achou deste capítulo? Bjos!

**Lispotter: **Ah! Maldade é comigo mesma, mas é por uma boa causa. Vc vai ver que muito está para acontecer ainda... Há! Ainda estou pensando em um nome pro meu pc. Alguma dica? Como é que se vira madrinha de um computador? Heheheh. Pois é, meus planos são para 10 caps, mas sabe como é, Agora Percebi Que Ela Existe era planejada para ter, no máximo, 21, então... E desse cap, vc gostou? Vlw por comentar! Mil bjos

**JulyBlack: **Vc se viciou mesmo na fic, não? Isso é mto bom. E é melhor ainda ler ameaças de morte. Sim, por algum motivo, eu gosto delas, heheh. Mas lembre-se, se vc me matar, não vai ter final pra fic, heheheh. O que achou desse capítulo? Muito obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Barbie30: **Simplesmente fantástic? Nossa! Obrigada mesmo! E desse capítulo romântico, o que você achou? Vlw pelos coments! Bjos

**Sweet Lie: **Pois é, vc está virando uma expert no heheh. Vc vê, H/G estão cada vez mais próximos mesmo, mas, como vc mesmo disse, o Harry não fica assim mto mais tempo, sabe como é...hormônios, hehehhee... O que achou desse cap? Bjos

**CéiaBlaK°º°: **Que bom que gostou tanto assim da fic. Mas apareça no pra ler as fics de outros autores tb, pois eles são realmente bons. Uma das melhores que vc já leu? Uau! Sinto-me lisonjeada! Vlw mesmo! Eu disse que me lembraria de vc! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de receber tanto carinho e reviews tão legais! Eu ainda não pude ler sua fic pq, ultimamente, só tenho ligado o pc pra escrever os caps desta fic, ler alguns e-mails e fazer trabalhos pra faculdade, nunca tenho tempo, mas prometo que assim que der eu leio. Já está até na lista de fics pra ler. Sim, eu tenho uma! Na verdade, são duas, mas enfim... Acho que seria legal falarmos por MSN. O meu eu deixei lá em cima pra todo mundo ver e me add, caso queiram falar comigo. Fico esperando falar com vc tb! Que bom que curtiu o capítulo! E, desculpe, mas achei vc bem tarada sim, heheheh...e divertida tb. Algumas fics boas? Bem, eu gosto mto de Reviravoltas, Amor em 20 dias, Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais, etc... Tire um dia pra ficar revirando o site, é bem relaxante... Vlw pelas reviews e continue comentando! Bjos 

**Leo Potter: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Continue comentando, heheh! Lamento, mas não rolou nada. Não lembra? A poção exige descanso:P Bjos.


	7. Beco Diagonal

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas! Bom, hoje é um dia muito especial, ois estamos voltando aos velhos tempos em que minha grande amiga e beta reader oficial voltou a revisar minhas fics. portanto, gostaria de fazer um agradecimento inicial á Liége Jorgens por todo o apoio e amizade desses anos. Voltando aos velhos tempos!

E aos que estão loucos pra saber o que lhes reserva este cap, só posso dizer que tentei atender aos pedidos e pra compensar o tamanho do cap. anterior (que nem deveria existir e por isso ficou tão pequeno, NAO ESQUEÇAM!), esse capítulo está enorme. Aproveitem! Bjos

**Capítulo 6**

**Beco Diagonal**

Gina não se lembrava do que era o Beco Diagonal, então foi uma diversão à parte mostrar a ela tudo que o lugar tinha a oferecer.

- E este é o lugar favorito de Hermione no mundo todo. – brincou Harry assim que entraram na Floreios e Borrões no meio da tarde daquele dia.

- Se este fosse o lugar favorito de todos... – argumentou ela

- ...O mundo seria um tédio – completou Rony.

Todos riram, inclusive alguns ex-colegas de Hogwarts que estavam por ali, mas Hermione não pareceu gostar tanto assim da brincadeira e encarou o namorado parecendo profundamente ofendida.

- Então é isso que pensa sobre mim, Ronald? – perguntou ela com os olhos marejados – Que sou um tédio?

Harry achou que Rony não estava entendendo o porquê da reação da garota, mas resolveu ficar quieto afim de não provocar mais discussões. Hermione não precisava ficar mais nervosa do que já estava.

- Não, Mione, eu só estava brincan...

- Esqueça! – disse ela friamente – Não precisa falar comigo, vou deixá-lo entediado.

E, com isso, ela saiu da loja batendo a porta atrás de si. Rony encarou os amigos parecendo muito confuso.

- Eu não entendo! – disse ele – Ela sempre fica sensível desse jeito nessa época do mês.

E, logo em seguida, saiu atrás de Hermione gritando o nome dela através das ruas do Beco Diagonal. Gina ainda ria do irmão e Harry a acompanhou, achando realmente engraçado o amigo não ter entendido nada do assunto. Se bem que ele também não costumava entender até Gina explicar-lhe alguns anos atrás, quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts.

- Sabe, às vezes eu fico me perguntando – comentou Gina depois de parar de rir – O que aconteceria se fosse Rony a perder a memória?

- Ué, mas ele já não perdeu? – brincou Harry.

Gina sorriu. A verdade é que agora que o clima ficara mais leve e todos já estavam, de certa forma, acostumados com o assunto, as coisas haviam ficado mais fáceis e a amnésia da ruiva deixara de ser dramática para ser motivo de graça entre eles.

- Bom, se você não quiser comprar nenhum livro, podemos ir – disse Harry – Quero lhe mostrar o meu lugar favorito.

- Quality Quidditch Supplies – disse ela.

Harry a encarou aparvalhado.

- Exatamente! – disse ele – Como sabe?

- Ahn...não sei...- disse Gina – Você falou em seu lugar favorito, então me veio...pareceu que...bem, que eu sempre soube.

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Você está se lembrando – disse ele contente abraçando-a.

Gina sorriu pela empolgação de Harry e deixou-o rodar-lhe no ar, sem protestar, chamando a atenção de alguns compradores da loja. Era boa a sensação de ser abraçada por ele, de ser amada. Era quase...familiar.

E quando ele a soltou, ela não achou que ainda havia parado de girar. Sentiu-se zonza, sem saber a origem daquilo e quando sentiu seu rosto ser acariciado de leve por ele, pensou que aquilo nem deveria ser real.

– Você vai lembrar de tudo, vai ver só – disse ele mais próximo a ela do que poderia calcular.

Então, ela deu-se conta da proximidade entre eles. Não poderia controlar-se se não parassem logo, não poderia fazer aquilo com ele. E se ela nunca se lembrasse...

- Harry, foi só um lapso. – disse Gina afastando-se repentinamente – Não deve ter sido nada demais.

- Gina! Claro que foi! – disse Harry estranhando o afastamento dela – Você está recuperando aos poucos...

- Não! – interrompeu ela, parecendo chateada – Olha, isso não foi nada, não quer dizer que eu vá me lembrar ou qualquer coisa...

- Mas... – tentou ele.

- Olha, Harry – interrompeu Gina – Só não vamos mais falar disso, ok?

- Está bem – disse ele sem entender.

- Certo... Vou dar uma volta por aí. – disse Gina - Encontro você em meia hora na loja.

- Mas...você não sabe onde fica – disse Harry.

- Eu pergunto por aí – disse ela indo em direção à saída da loja – Vejo você mais tarde.

Harry a viu sair da loja e ficou mais algum tempo observando a porta, sem saber o que pensar. Qual era o problema? Ela havia se lembrado de alguma coisa. Porque não ficara feliz como ele? Gina só podia estar brincando quando disse "não vamos mais falar disso". Não, ele certamente não deixaria aquilo passar.

Gina saiu pela porta da Floreios e Borrões deixando Harry para trás e começou uma caminhada sem rumo pelo Beco Diagonal. Não queria deixar Harry tão emocionado com apenas um lapso de memória. Toda a vez que algo semelhante acontecia, qualquer coisa, ele abria aquele sorriso esperançoso que a machucava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ora, ora, ora! – disse uma voz arrastada atrás dela - Se não é a pequena Weasley.

Gina virou-se e viu um jovem loiro de olhos azuis com ar arrogante se aproximar. Obviamente, não o reconheceu, mas parecia que ele sim.

- Desculpe, eu conheço você?

- Muito engraçado, Weasley! – disse o loiro – Por onde anda seu namorado que não está grudando em você?

- Não sei do que você está falando – disse Gina – O seu nome é...?

- Está bem, já entendi – disse ele – Não nos conhecemos, não é mesmo?

- Não...olha, porque não me diz o seu nome? – disse ela sorrindo.

- Meu nome? – ironizou o garoto – Como se você fosse capaz de esquecer...

- Bem, é que...ahn... – ela ficou sem jeito.

O loiro a encarou e Gina sentiu-se analisada.

- Não se lembra mesmo?

Gina negou com a cabeça e lançou-lhe um sorriso constrangido, suas bochechas tomaram um leve tom avermelhado. O loiro encarou-lhe, parecendo desconfiado.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ele.

Gina ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecendo decidir se contava ou não. Por fim, achou que não faria mal.

- Eu...perdi a memória... – disse ela – Olha, não conta pra ninguém, não queremos mais repórteres andando atrás da gente.

O loiro a encarou e, de repente, sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. – disse ele – Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Gina riu, achando que o jovem a sua frente parecia legal.

- Nós somos amigos ou algo assim? – perguntou ela.

- Algo assim – respondeu ele vendo-a sorrir. – Estudamos em Hogwarts na mesma época.

- Legal – disse ela – Ainda não vi ninguém além da minha família, alguns amigos dos meus pais ou Harry.

- Potter – disse o loiro cuspindo o nome.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ela.

- Não, nada... – mentiu ele – E então, dele você lembra?

- Não. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom de ironia – Não tive uma amnésia seletiva, sabe?

O garoto riu.

- Sempre espirituosa. – disse ele – Você não parece muito diferente. Ainda tem atitude.

- Vou anotar isso – disse ela. – Vai me dizer o seu nome para que eu possa anotar também?

Ele lançou a Gina um sorriso enviesado, antes de responder.

- McCoy, Daniel McCoy.

- Bom, é um prazer conhece-lo, Daniel – disse Gina – Agora, se você puder me mostrar onde é que fica a loja de Quadribol, eu ficaria muito grata.

Eles andaram pelo Beco Diagonal durante os dez minutos seguintes, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, a maioria deles, Hogwarts, sobre o que Gina não parava de perguntar. Quando finalmente alcançaram a Quality Quidditch Supplies, pararam.

- Chegamos. – disse ele – Melhoras a você.

- Espera! – disse ela – Porque não vem dar uma volta com a gente? Aposto que Harry não se importaria.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – disse ele – Vejo você qualquer hora.

E, dizendo isso, ele virou-se e foi embora, perdendo-se na multidão. Gina entrou na loja, empolgada com o novo amigo e logo encontrou Harry para contar-lhe as novidades.

- Gina! – disse Harry ao vê-la entrar – Que bom que está aqui, olha...

- Harry, eu encontrei um amigo de Hogwarts! – disse ela – Ele me trouxe aqui, é um garoto ótimo, se chama Daniel McCoy.

- McCoy? – estranhou Harry – Não conheço nenhum McCoy.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ela – Ele parecia saber de você.

- Isso é porque todo mundo sabe do Harry – disse Rony enquanto ele e Hermione entravam na loja. – Esqueceu que ele é uma celebridade desde que nasceu?

- Por acaso, esqueci, maninho – ironizou Gina – Bom, então deve ser isso. Bom, eu gostei dele.

- Gostou de quem? – perguntou Hermione.

- David McCoy – disse Harry.

- É Daniel – corrigiu Gina – Eu o vi agora a pouco.

- Daniel McCoy? – indagou Rony – Nunca ouvi falar.

- Também não me lembro de você ter comentado nada, Gina – disse Hermione – Estranho...

- Isso é que dá ser popular – resmungou Rony – Nunca vamos saber ao certo quantos amigos Gina tinha na escola.

- Nunca vamos saber o quão ciumento o Rony conseguia ser também. – sussurrou Harry a Gina, fazendo-a rir.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo comprando artefatos de Quadribol antes de irem embora, pois a sra. Weasley queria todos jantando na Toca naquela noite.

- E qual era a minha loja favorita? – perguntou Gina a Harry quando saíram da Quality Quidditch Supplies no final daquela tarde.

- Bom, você sempre esteve no meio termo entre Quality Quidditch Supplies e Floreios e Borrões, eu acho. – explicou ele – Embora quando Fred e Jorge abriram a loja, você a tenha elegido como a melhor do Beco Diagonal.

Gina sorriu e todos voltaram para casa, esperando encontrar um jantar à espera, mas tudo que viram foi a sra. Weasley toda estabanada com o novo fogão, que parecia tão empolgado com sua estréia e acabara por derramar todas as panelas no chão, fazendo a maior sujeira pela cozinha.

- Ah, essas coisas modernas! – exclamou ela aborrecida – Deveria ter ficado com o fogão antigo.

Aquilo não parecia ter agradado nem um pouco o fogão novo, pois ele começou a lançar chamas para cima, atingindo Errol, a coruja da família, que caiu no chão.

- Errol! – exclamou Gina correndo até a coruja, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe com ele, querida, vai sobreviver – disse a sra. Weasley – Me ajudem aqui, todos vocês.

Eles correram para ajudar a sra. Weasley a controlar o fogão e foi apenas meia hora depois que obtiveram sucesso, podendo, então, subir para tomarem banho e se arrumarem para jantar.

Mais tarde, quando todos já haviam ido se deitar, Harry viu Gina na cozinha, cuidando da asa chamuscada de Errol, parecendo aflita.

- Essa coruja é assim mesmo – disse ele ao que ela virou-se para encará-lo – Já sofreu milhares de acidentes, mas sempre sobrevive.

Gina sorriu fracamente, mas não disse nada.

- Gin...sobre hoje à tarde...

- Por algum motivo, eu tinha certeza que você não esqueceria. – disse ela.

- Me conhece mesmo não me conhecendo. – constatou ele.

- É por isso que não quero ficar falando sobre esses lapsos. – explicou ela.

- Não entendo – disse ele – Se sabe que eu me preocupo, porque não quer falar?

- Porque você se preocupa! – exclamou ela esquivando-se dele e indo até a sala – Você não entende, Harry!

- Porque não me explica? – pediu ele aproximando-se dela.

Gina suspirou resignada e sentou-se no sofá.

- Eu não tenho idéia da intensidade do que tínhamos, Harry – começou ela fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá, sem encará-la – Mas sei que não era pouco ou comum.

Ela curvou a cabeça para poder encará-lo nos olhos, vendo neles exatamente o que não queria: dor.

- Era especial, não era?

Harry não respondeu, apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Gina torceu as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, antes de continuar.

- Não pense que eu não sei o quanto deve ser difícil para você voltar de tudo o que você passou e não ser reconhecido pela própria namorada.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, assustado.

- Eu nunca...

- Está nos seus olhos – interrompeu Gina. – Tenho certeza de que você não faz por mal, que não quer que ninguém perceba, mas eu sei e entendo. E é por isso que não quero dar tanta importância pra isso. Você não pode ficar se agarrando em cada lapso que eu tenho, em cada...

- E o que mais eu posso fazer? – perguntou Harry – É uma dessas coisas que me deixa impotente. Não posso te salvar.

- E não é sua culpa – disse Gina – Simplesmente aconteceu e você não pode deixar de viver sua vida por isso.

- Você é minha vida.

Gina parou exatamente onde estava. As palavras que pretendia dizer a seguir pararam em sua garganta, trancadas por um nó dolorido, exatamente igual ao que se formava na garganta de Harry naquele instante.

- Não diga essas coisas – pediu ela – É bom demais para o que eu posso oferecer agora.

- Me desculpe – disse ele – Eu não quero deixar você triste ou culpada. Você sempre foi a primeira a ralhar quando isso acontecia comigo...

Gina riu.

- Tudo bem – disse ela – Só não quero dar falsas esperanças. Não quero que pense que vou me lembrar de tudo um dia se você perder a sua vida esperando.

- Se eu estiver esperando por você, não estarei perdendo nada. – disse ele.

- Droga, Harry, você não está ajudando...

E então ela deu um pequeno empurrão nele, esperando descontar sua frustração, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ser puxada para um abraço do qual ela só se afastou muito tempo depois, quando eles acordaram na manhã seguinte, antes de todos, e se recolheram para seus quartos esperando não acordar ninguém.

**N/A: **E aí, o que acharam? Gostaria de agradecer a todos por lerem e vamos às respostas:

**Barbie30: **Eu não estou me dando bem em explicar as coisas, né? Bom, o final do cap. 4 foi a lembrança do Harry e o início do 5 foi uma lembrança em forma de sonho da Gina. Ela explica isso melhor no cap. 7, heheheh. O que a enfermeira falou? Há! Se nem o Harry sabe, o que faz vc pensar que ficará sabendo antes dele? Heheheh. A idéia é mostrar o quanto ele se sente confuso com isso e a melhor forma é fazer vcs sentirem o mesmo! Sim, eu pretendo ser psicóloga um dia! Que bom que vc está gostando do cap. Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas ele nem era pra existir. Os outros serão maiores e mais românticos ainda! Vlw pelas reviews e fico esperando sua opinião sobre esse cap tb, viu? Bjos

**Vaniii: **Ah! Fiquei mto feliz em saber que vc curtiu o cap. O que achou deste? Vlw por acompanhar a fic e comentar! Bjos

**Vanessa: **Eu adoro deixar as pessoas sem palavras, heeheheh! Que bom que gostou do cap. Sobre o sonho inicial? Bem revelador mesmo, mas isso é pq vc nem imagina o que ainda vem por aí, heheheh... Maltratei muito vcs desta vez? O que achou deste cap.? Bjos.

**Lispotter: **Eu sei que o cap. Foi minúsculo, mas dessa vez compensei, não? O que vc achou? Tb sei que o pessoal ficou meio perdido com o relato sobre o desenvolvimento dos caps, mas blz se entenderam a moral da história, hehehe... Ainda to pensando em nomes pro meu pc. Isso é uma arte, não acha? Quando aos flash basck...;vc ainda não viu nada! Outros 30 caps? Eu não esperaria tantos, mas acho que vc pode contar com mais alguns... Mlw pelas reviews! Bjos

**Vanessa Brito: **Espero que não tenha morrido de curiosidade, hehehe. Que bom que está gostando dos caps. Este ficou bem romântico, não acha? Da aí sua opinião ou eu é que vou morrer de curiosidade... Bjos

**Adi Potter: **Pois é, vc é mesmo subordinadora, eu somente disse a verdade! Heheheh... Que bom que gostou do cap., eu sei que tinha ficado curto, mas (1) eu expliquei que ele nem era pra existir e (2) dessa vez eu compensei, não? Sei que ando demorando pra postar, mas a vida aqui, infelizmente, não é usada só pra escrever, mas...qm sabe um dia... Suspense está virando minha especialidade...até pra mim mesma... O que achou desse cap? Bjos

**CéiaBlaK°º°: **Seus comentários são mto gigantes! Eu fico tão contente com eles! Se vc comentar assim sempre não tem como eu esquecer de vc, heheheh...Lógico que eu tenho uma lista de fics pra ler, senão eu esqueço a metade; se eu anoto não tem como... Há! Eu esqueci de passar meu msn da outra vez, assim como vc esqueceu de me dar o seu, heheh...bom, é . Afora não tem erro, né? Mto mais que tarada...nossa! chocada demais pra comentar De fato, divertida, mto divertida! Que bom que posso contar com seus comentários. Não me deixe em paz mesmo, essas coisas são grandes estímulos pra escrever. Vlw mesmo! O que achou do cap.? Bem maior, não? Adoro as ameaças das pessoas, mto legais. E como eu não quero ser amaldiçoada...heheh. Bjos!

**Sweet Lie: **Ta bom assim de lembranças ou quer mais? Ah, porqe vc não perde por esperar! Espero que esteja gostando! Vlw pelos coments! Mil bjos!

Então é isso! Comentem e aguardem por mais! Mil bjos a todos!


	8. Confirmando

**N/A:** Ola de novo! Sem tempo pra fazer mtos coments, mas estou lançando a campanha QUE NOME DAR AO MEU COMPUTADOR?

Tudo isso porque estou sem mto tempo pra pensar em discursos emocionantes e chatos e uma leitora sugeriu, heheh...

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 7**

**Confirmando**

_- Eu te amo – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, ofegantes._

_Ela sentiu o mundo girar, o tempo parar. Nada mais importava a não ser a sensação de plenitude que a invadia por estar ali, com ele..._

Acordou com o barulho da chuva na janela, ainda confusa com as imagens em sua mente. Pareciam tão reais...mais reais do que de costume...

Levantou-se, ignorando a pequena tontura que sentiu ao ficar de pé e desceu até a cozinha, enrolada no edredom. Já havia algum tempo em que aquelas imagens atormentavam-na, mais especificamente depois que ela e Harry dormiram no sofá da sala. Depois daquele dia, sonhos cada vez mais estranhos, onde imagens de batalhas com cobras gigantes ou outros tipos, tomavam conta de sua mente. Isso quando não eram cenas constrangedoras...

Pegou a caneca de chá e foi até a varanda. Como não conseguiria voltar a dormir, o melhor a fazer era tomar o chá enquanto tentava compreender o que passara em sua mente. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Harry, olhando a chuva, sentado no banco para onde ela se dirigia.

Ele viu-a aproximar-se e esboçou um sorriso ao vê-la enrolada naquele edredom gigantesco que ele sabia ser seu favorito.

Já faziam quatro meses que Gina havia voltado para casa e desde então nada havia mudado. Harry achava que teria que se conformar em vê-la encarando-o como um simples desconhecido embora agora as coisas estivessem mais fáceis por causa da convivência entre eles.

Sem sono? – perguntou ela sentando-se ao lado dele.

Pois é, acontece às vezes – respondeu ele, olhando para o nada.

Quer um chá? – perguntou ela apontando para a própria xícara.

Não, obrigado – disse ele.

Não está com frio aqui fora? – perguntou Gina.

Um pouco – respondeu Harry.

Ela entregou a ele um pedaço do edredom.

- Dá para nós dois – disse ela – Vamos, não quero que você vire um picolé.

Harry riu e aproximou-se mais dela para que pudessem repartir o cobertor. Aquele movimento pareceu familiar a ela e Gina mal sabia que Harry acabara de pensar exatamente em uma das vezes em que haviam compartilhado aquele mesmo edredom.

_- Não vai dormir, sr. Potter? – perguntou Gina sentando-se ao lado dele em frente à árvore de natal._

_- Estou sem sono – respondeu ele encarando a árvore._

_- Pois eu também – disse ela bocejando ao que ele riu – Vou ficar aqui com você._

_- Você deveria ir dormir – disse ele._

_- É claro que não vou dormir – disse ela sentando-se toda enrolada naquele edredom amarelo ao lado dele – Acha que vou deixar você abrir os presentes antes da manhã de natal?_

_Harry sorriu e a trouxe mais para perto, enrolando-se no edredom junto com ela._

_- Obrigado – disse ele._

_Gina não disse nada, apenas se acomodou melhor nos braços dele e ambos ficaram ali, sentindo a presença um do outro enquanto observavam a árvore adornada, até adormecerem._

- Por que não consegue dormir? – perguntou Gina.

Não sei – respondeu Harry - Acho que às vezes tento evitar os pesadelos.

Tem muitos deles?

Não mais... já tive, mas já faz um tempo que pararam.

Então tem medo que eles voltem. – sugeriu ela.

É, acho que sim. – responde Harry.

Deviam ser sonhos desagradáveis já que você fica sem sono até sob a perspectiva quase nula de tê-los novamente – disse Gina.

É... – disse ele pensativo acreditando que ninguém seria capaz de traduzir aquilo com a mesma perfeição que Gina. A amnésia, apesar de tudo, não parecia ter atingido a área que a tornava perfeita.

O que foi? – perguntou ela – Está com uma expressão tão...engraçada.

Ocorreu a Harry que ele estivesse com cara de idiota. Balançou a cabeça para os lados para afastar os pensamentos, antes de responder.

Não foi nada – disse ele - Mas e você, porque não conseguiu dormir?

Motivos parecidos com os seus, de alguma forma.

Pesadelos? – sugeriu.

Gina balançou a cabeça, pensativa.

Não sei se poderia chamar assim. – disse ela.

Não entendo – disse ele confuso.

Ela acomodou-se melhor sobre o banco, deixando a caneca de chá sobre a mesinha ao lado.

São como flashes, mas acontecem quando estou dormindo. Parecem reais demais para serem sonhos. Então eu acordo e fico pensando sobre eles, tentando encaixá-los em algum lugar, como um quebra-cabeça.

Acha que são memórias voltando?

Não sei...estou pensando em tentar confirmar algumas. – disse ela encarando-o e Harry sentiu que havia algo ali, naquele olhar, como se ela estivesse com algo que precisava realmente saber, mas não por simples curiosidade, como na maioria das vezes.

Você está bem? – perguntou ele preocupado

Acho que sim – disse ela com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Claro – respondeu ele querendo ajudar. Tudo que pudesse fazer para que Gina se lembrasse de algo, ele faria.

Nós já tivemos...quero dizer, fizemos...ahn...você sabe...? – ela abaixou os olhos.

Harry também não a encarou, mas sua resposta não demorou muito a vir.

Já.

Oh – disse ela puxando o cobertor mais para perto.

Você disse que estava tudo bem – apressou-se ele a dizer; não queria que ela pensasse que ele havia forçado alguma coisa – Eu nunca...

Eu sei que não me forçaria a nada – disse Gina – Mal conheço você, mas eu sei.

Não queria que pensasse...

Eu não pensei – disse ela.

Ok... – disse ele nervoso.

Silêncio foi tudo que lhes restou durante os dez minutos seguintes durante os quais a chuva ficava mais leve e Gina terminava de beber seu chá. Então, abruptamente, ela levantou a cabeça.

Desde...ahn...quantas...- ela riu constrangida - Quero dizer...

Uma vez – respondeu ele tentando aliviar o clima.

Certo – disse ela esperando mais alguma informação.

Há uns quatro meses. - explicou ele vendo a garota fitá-lo atentamente.

Era estranho estar ali tendo aquela conversa com ela. Harry era o único que tinha aquela lembrança e parecia surreal demais ter que dizer a Gina, afinal, tudo acontecera com ela também!

Como...?

Foi uma semana depois do Natal – explicou ele corando – Todos já tinham ido dormir, nós nos sentamos aqui para conversar, eu te contei que iria embora em poucos dias para ir atrás de Voldemort e que iria sozinho. Você compreendeu tudo, como sempre – ele sorriu infeliz.

Ela permaneceu quieta, encarando-o com aquela expressão firme no rosto.

Você não disse mais nada, apenas pegou a minha mão e me levou até seu quarto. Eu estava nervoso, mas você parecia tão segura... No fundo eu sabia que também estava com medo, mas você sempre soube disfarçar essas coisas...ou eu sempre fui muito ruim pra perceber...não sei ao certo.

Gina riu

Eu perguntei a você se tinha certeza, disse que poderíamos parar, mas você disse que estava tudo bem, então...

Eu sei – interrompeu ela.

Sabe? – perguntou ele confuso.

Eu fico revendo aquela noite...partes daquela noite – explicou Gina – Não sabia se era real, por isso perguntei a você. Desculpa se te constrangi.

Harry riu.

Tudo bem, é uma das coisas que fazia você rir. Eu sempre fiquei meio sem graça com essas coisas. – disse Harry fazendo-a sorrir – Bom, pelo menos você lembra de algo, quer dizer que logo vai lembrar de tudo.

Espero que sim – disse ela - Gostaria de me lembrar de você.

Tomara que se lembre.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, encarando o céu nublado e agora sem chuva, iluminado pela lua. Então Gina fez a pergunta que ficara lhe incomodando desde que começara a ter aqueles sonhos e que não tivera coragem de perguntar nem mesmo a Hermione.

Foi minha...

Primeira vez? – perguntou ele vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça – Foi sim. – confirmou, vendo-a respirar profundamente.

Gina fez menção de querer perguntar mais uma coisa, mas desistiu. Harry, entretanto, respondeu, pois já sabia o que era.

E minha também – disse ele.

Gina sorriu. Ele lera seus pensamentos.

Juntos...

Harry escorou-se melhor no banco e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, tentando impedir que os sentimentos o invadissem.

Aham...

Ela ficou quieta alguns minutos, ora o encarando, ora encarando o chãoora encarando o chns minutos, h hora o encarando, olhao, ele faria.e responder:ando a chuva cair.. Harry continuou escorado, de olhos fechados por um longo tempo, até o momento em que Gina falou novamente.

- Nossa... - disse ela - Deve ter sido realmente forte... o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Harry sorriu, relembrando-se daquele momento.

Foi sim – confirmou ele

Nos amávamos muito, não é? – disse ela

Ele já não conseguia mais controlar o nó que se formara em sua garganta, nem a dor que aquilo lhe causava.

Eu ainda te amo.

Gina pareceu sem graça com aquilo. Eles sempre evitavam aquele tipo de conversa porque Gina sabia que Harry sofria com a situação e ela não queria fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais.

Desculpe, não devia ter dito isso... – disse ele com raiva da falta de autocontrole - Não quero te deixar mais confusa do que já está...apenas... queria que soubesse.

Ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele, pressionando-a de leve.

Obrigada. – disse Gina – É bom saber.

Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo longo espaço de tempo que se seguiu, até que Gina encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e Harry a segurou firmemente, sentindo-a adormecer ali, naquele espaço que parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ela.

N/A: E aí, ficou bom? Espero que tenham curtido! A proxima atualização ainda não tem previsão, mas garanto que o número de comentarios é inversamente proporcional à demora, heheh. Mil bjos a todos!

**Vaniii: **E aí? Continua simplesmente amando a fic? Bjos

**Sweet Lie: **Ah! Que bom que está gostando! Cap. grande o suficiente? E a conversa dos dois, esperava por isso? Heheheh ... Bjos

**Jubs: **Que bom que está gostando! Você saberá mais sobre o Daniel em breve...e o Harry tb, heheh...Bjos

**JulyBlack:** Gostou do cap.? Eu adoro deixar as pessoas ansiosas por mais, mostra o quanto elas apreciaram e isso alimenta meu ego, heheh.

Brincadeiras a parte, sobre quem quer pegar quem...bem, acho que vou deixa-la ansiosa pra saber, heheh

QUINZE PÁGIUNAS DE WORD? Vc acha que eu só vivo disso? Bem que eu gostaria, mas sabe como é, eu preciso sobreviver e tal..é algo importante tb, heheh

Vc lê mesmo a fic 2x ao dia? Se isso estiver te dando idéias me diz, tento sempre colocar um pouquinho que seja do que vcs pedem na fic... Já se estiver tentando imaginar o que se passa pela minha cabeça, bem, isso vai ser mais difícil...nem eu mesma sei, hehehe

Vlw por comentar! Bjos

**Lisa Black: **Que bom que vc está gostando da fic. E obrigada por compreender o sofrimento de uma escritora sem tempo, heheh... Eu sei, o Harry sofre d, mas veja bem, pelo menos ele não morreu na minha historia...na real ele vai! Sei que parte o coração, mas, fazer o que? Malfoy? McCoy? O que será...? Bjos

**Vanessa: **É, eu tb adoro o Harry apaixonado...endorfina faz bem a ele, heheheh... Draco? Problemas?...Hummmm… Vc quer mais memórias fofas? Eu tb, to tentando criar algumas aqui...alguma dica? Bom, dessa vez eu sei que maltratei, mas não deu pra postar antes...sorry! espero que o cap. tenha te deixado feliz pelo menos...deixou? Bjos

**Sally Owens: **Ah! Que legal que vc tb leu APQEE! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Amo escrever H/G, são meu casal favorito no mundo, vc sabe... Que bom que está curtindo Relembranças e obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Lispotter: **Malfoy? McCoy? Problemas? Ai ai... estou pensando em mais flash backs...alguma sugestão? E a enquête, vai responder? Heheheh Bjos

**Adi Potter: **Que bom que curtiu o outro cap. E deste, o que achou? E o que vc não entendeu do outro? Eles só dormiram no sofá, mocinha...o que anda pensando? Heheheh...Bjos

**CéiaBlaK°º°: **Vc anda bem exaltada, hein? Heheheh... Esse cap. te animou ainda mais? Espero que sim...Aguardo coments, hein? Mil bjos...

**Barbie30: **Claro que eu já vi aquele filme, é mto bom! Adoro! É, eu tb to com peninha do Harry, mas sabe como é, algumas coisas simplesmente tem que ser... pelo menos eles tem um ao outro, de certa forma... As coisas melhoram, vc vai ver. Vlw por comentar! Quero reviews desse cap. tb! Bjos

**Vanessa Brito: **Ah! Que bom que está gostando dos caps! Fico mto feliz e assim não morro antes de terminar a fic, heheheh... Tempero? Já ouvi dizer que é imaginação, mas muitos dizem que é maluquice... Como eu acho que são parecidos demais pra dizer, apenas digo que escrevo o que sinto...Que bom que está agradando. Bjos

**Lilly Eveling: **Hahahahah! Olá dona psicopata! Que bom que está gostando da fic! É mto legal saber que vc está comentando agora, fico feliz mesmo! O que achou desse cap.? Mil bjos

**CéiaBlaK°º°: **POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI:P


	9. Você fere, você conforta

**N/A: Olá, pessoal! Eu sei que demorei, a fic foi parar na terceira página da sessão H/G do site. Eu sei, eu sei, vcs estão querendo me matar, mass relaxem, os próximos capítulos prometem...**

**Sem mais delongas, aproveitem!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**Você fere, você conforta**

_- E agora chamaremos a oradora da turma deste ano: Gina Weasley_

Ela se revirava na cama, sem entender.

_- Boa noite a todos – _se viu dizendo_ – É uma honra estar aqui em frente a vocês..._

Tão familiar

- _Hogwarts foi parte de nossas vidas..._

Tão confuso

_- ... E nada disso seria possível sem o apoio de todas as pessoas que nós ajudaram: nossa família – ela encarou os ruivos na primeira fila – nossos amigos – encarou Hermione -..._

Tão real

_E então, a porta ao fundo se abriu com um leve rangido e ela o viu. Aquela figura que ela jamais seria capaz de esquecer._

_- É Harry Potter! – correu o murmúrio pelo salão_

_Harry ficou em pé, no meio do corredor entre a multidão que assistia a cerimônia, apenas a encarando. Ela prosseguiu, prosseguiu a fala que era para ele._

_-... e todas as pessoas que amamos. – ela disse, a voz firme como sempre – À todos aqueles que fizeram sentirmo-nos especiais, que nos deram oportunidade de retribuir, que nos amaram, nos respeitaram, nos tiveram como seus, nos protegeram, nos salvaram..._

_Harry sorriu para ela._

_- Esta é uma vitória nossa...de todos nós. E além de tudo que já aprendemos, gostaria de deixar uma última lição a todos nós. Devemos aprender que juntos..._

_Ela encarou Harry nos olhos e, mesmo de longe, podia ver o brilho verde expandir-se._

_- ...juntos, podemos fazer qualquer coisa... Obrigada._

_As palmas invadiram todo o salão enquanto ela saía do posto e ia comemorar com o restante dos colegas enquanto a bruxa esguia os declarava formados._

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o quarto escuro, sentindo-se zonza. Segundos depois, atordoada, foi tomada pelo sono.

_Olhou envolta no enorme salão, procurando-o. Uma chuva de ruivos caiu sobre ela, abraçando-a, parabenizando-a. Ela agradeceu a todos, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. Se não tivesse ouvido as pessoas do salão dizendo o nome dele, poderia ter apostado qualquer coisa que fora apenas uma ilusão...mas não...ele estava ali...estava ali em algum lugar._

_- Gina, querida, vá tirar essa toga, suas colegas já estão indo se trocar. – disse Molly – Vista seu vestido e desça para jantarmos._

_- E depois... – disse Fred_

_- ...Baile – completou Jorge_

_- Mas... – começou Gina – mas onde..._

_- Relaxe – sussurrou Hermione – Ele vai aparecer de novo._

_- Vai logo, Gina, estamos com fome – disse Rony empurrando a ruiva para fora do salão._

_Ela estava descendo as escadas a caminho do salão. Já podia ouvir as conversas animadas dos colegas e suas famílias. O vestido amarelo arrastava no chão, os sapatos já começavam a machucar seus pés.._

_Foi então que o viu, próximo a uma enorme janela que dava para os jardins, mais lindo do que nunca nas vestes pretas a rigor, segurando um pequenino ramo de flores cor de rosa recém colhidas._

_- Eu...não tive tempo de comprar um presente – disse ele._

_Gina sorriu, aproximando-se dele devagar e pegando as flores. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, um brilho que ele só tinha para ela._

_- Você veio – disse ela ao que ele entendeu como um "isso basta"._

_- Eu...eu não podia...tinha que vir._

_O sorriso dela se alargou ainda mais e, sem se conter, ela tirou os cabelos rebeldes dele da testa, observando a cicatriz em forma de raio._

_- Obrigada – disse Gina – Significou muito..._

_Ele tomou fôlego, tentando controlar-se o máximo possível. Então, apoiou um braço na parede e sentiu as mãos dela alcançarem a lateral de seu corpo, causando-lhe arrepios._

_- Para mim também._

_E então, sem ligarem para o fato de que ali ao lado, no salão principal, estavam centenas de pessoas cujas bocas eram tão grandes que fariam as fofocas chegarem até Voldemort, eles aproximaram os lábios e beijaram-se._

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama com a respiração ofegante.

- Eu já sei, droga! – exclamou ela com raiva, sem conseguir controlar as batidas do próprio coração.

Olhou no relógio. Já eram quase 11 da manhã. Levantou-se e começou a procurar alguma coisa para vestir dentro do armário, ainda chateada com as lembranças que vieram a sua mente. Ela não as queria mais.

Batidas na porta a fizeram parar. Provavelmente Molly querendo acorda-la.

- Já estou acordada – disse com raiva.

- Desculpe – disse uma voz masculina

- Harry? – perguntou ela desejando que fosse qualquer um, menos ele.

- Oi – disse ele abrindo a porta – Você está bem?

- Claro – disse Gina irônica – Meu cérebro explodiu e eu esqueci até mesmo quem eu sou, mas porque isso alteraria meu bem estar, não é mesmo?

Harry a observou virar as costas e continuar revirando o guarda-roupas. Então fechou a porta do quarto e não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se dela e tocou em seu ombro.

Gina afastou-se.

- Vá embora – disse ela.

- Não – disse ele repetindo o gesto anterior, ao que levou um empurrão e acabou por cair sobre a cama desarrumada de Gina.

- Já disse pra ir embora – repetiu Gina indo até a porta e abrindo-a, indicando a ele o caminho a seguir.

Harry levantou-se da cama e foi até a direção que ela apontava, mas, ao invés de sair pela porta, fechou-a novamente.

- Que parte de "vá embora" você ainda não entendeu? – disse Gina com raiva, empurrando um Harry resistente para fora.

Mas ele não saiu. Apenas aproximava-se cada vez mais dela, na medida em que ela tentava afasta-lo. Gina começou a soca-lo sem parar, a fim de tentar expulsa-lo, deixa-lo o mais longe de si quanto podia, exatamente como as malditas imagens que lhe vinham à mente quando, tudo que ela queria, era que ficassem longe.

Ele ficou ali, imóvel, suportando os fortes socos da ruiva enquanto ela perdia as forças e, finalmente, só lhe restassem as mãos vermelhas e as lágrimas. Então abraçou-a, sentindo-a agarrar-se a si, como se necessitasse disso mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ficaram ali por mais tempo do que poderiam contar, em silêncio, enquanto ela deixava as lágrimas caírem; lágrimas de frustração, desejo, amor. Ele permaneceu calado, lutando contra a própria curiosidade, apenas afagando os cabelos vermelhos dela e vendo-a derramar mais lágrimas do que, provavelmente, o fizera em toda sua vida.

Gina não costumava chorar. Harry a vira daquela maneira apenas uma vez, quando fora possuída por Voldemort, quanto estava envergonhada, suja, humilhada. Quando era uma garotinha de onze anos vivendo o primeiro amor. O que a fizera sentir-se tão mal quanto naquela época, para que tivesse a mesma reação?

Ela continuava abraçada a ele, embora agora tivesse parado de chorar e só lhe restassem alguns poucos soluços.

- Porque? – disse ele com a voz falha

- O que? – perguntou ele

- Porque eu fico tento esses sonhos?

- Você...lembrou de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ele ansioso.

Gina soltou um som que ele não sabia ser riso ou mais um soluço.

- Para a coleção Harry e Gina.

Harry ficou estático. Mais uma lembrança. Mais uma! E sobre eles...

- Lembrou de algo sobre...nós?

- De que adianta? – disse ela ainda abraçada a ele – De que adianta se é só isso?

- Você vai lembrar de tudo – disse ele afastando-se dela alguns milímetros apenas para que pudesse encara-la – Você vai lembrar...

- Então que eu lembre de tudo de uma vez! – disse ele irritada - Para que ficar vendo essas coisas? Porque não me lembro do resto? De tudo! Tenho que ficar vendo partes de como éramos pessoas apaixonadas ao invés de saber do que ainda não sei. Porque isso está acontecendo, afinal?

- Eu não sei, Gina – respondeu ele limpando algumas lágrimas dela – Mas sei que você vai lembrar de tudo na hora certa e que eu estarei aqui enquanto esta hora não chega e quando chegar.

Gina fechou os olhos, como se as palavras de Harry a tivessem ferido. Agarrou-se firmemente a ele, na esperança de que aquilo pudesse tirar-lhe a dor que causara. Mas Harry jamais conseguiria, pois boa parte do sofrimento da jovem em seus braços devia-se, justamente, ao fato dele estar ali, naquele momento, confortando-a, ainda que ela tivesse feito tudo para mantê-lo longe.

- Eu tive uma idéia – disse Harry a Gina depois do almoço enquanto ajudavam a sra. Weasley a arrumar a cozinha – Porque não saímos um pouco daqui e vamos ao Beco Diagonal dar umas voltas? Acho que te faria bem.

Eles haviam combinado de não contar a ninguém sobre o ocorrido naquela manhã, para que as pessoas não ficassem preocupadas. Então almoçaram como se nada demais tivesse acontecido e Harry tivera a idéia de levar Gina ao Beco Diagonal consigo, para faze-la relaxar. Ele precisava mesmo ir a uma imobiliária procurar alguns apartamentos e não pretendia contar aos amigos por enquanto, para não deixa-los alvoroçados, então, sair com Gina seria uma excelente desculpa, além de não ser nem um pouco desagradável.

- Parece bom – disse Gina – Vou me arrumar e já volto.

Ela desceu poucos minutos depois e eles foram para o Beco Diagonal. Passaram uma tarde muito divertida, entrado e saindo de lojas, fazendo algumas compras, tomando sorvete, como se fossem velhos namorados, apenas rindo juntos das piadas um do outro. Nenhum deles lembrou-se da manhã terrível que tiveram ou da falta de memória de Gina. Eram apenas eles dois, como se nada no mundo pudesse interrompe-los.

Quando estavam na Floreios e Borrões foi que Harry conseguiu uma desculpa para fugir até a imobiliária mais próxima, deixando Gina na loja vendo alguns livros.

- "_O que fazer quando perdeu a memória..._ – disse Gina pegando um livro na prateleira - _...vítima de um obliviate_" – lamentou-se – Não, não serve.

"_Feitiços para esquecer_", não. "_Exercícios para quem está esquecendo_", não. "_Tentando se lembrar..._ – citou ela esperançosa - _...do aniversário de casamento_", droga!

- Eu sei, terrível – disse uma voz atrás de si, tirando o livro das mãos dela – Eu sou péssimo com datas, talvez precise de um desses.

Gina virou-se e sorriu.

- Daniel! – disse ela – Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- O suficiente – disse ele – E então, procurando uma cura?

- Tentando – disse Gina – Mas acho que se os médicos não conseguiram, provavelmente Bianilda Korb não seria capaz – disse ela retirando da prateleira um livro intitulado "_Viva melhor com lembranças de menos – tudo para esquecer os momentos traumáticos_"

- É, acho que não – disse Daniel – Mas, sabe, andei pensando em você ultimamente.

- Mesmo? – disse Gina intrigada – Porque?

- Não posso me preocupar? – ironizou ele

- Você não tem cara de quem fica preocupado – disse ela

- Desse jeito você me ofende, ruiva – disse ele – Ainda assim, tenho um presente para você.

- Um presente? – indagou ela

- Pra você ver como não guardo ressentimentos – disse ele retirando um pacote do bolso da capa – Só quero que você abra quando estiver em casa, no seu quarto, sozinha.

- Porque? – estranhou ela

- Bem, digamos que seu namoradinho não ia gostar – disse Daniel

Gina estranhou.

- O que tem aí? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada. – Porque Harry não gostaria?

- Ele é ciumento – disse Daniel – Não ia gostar da idéia de ver você ganhando presente de outro.

- Ele não parece ciumento...ao menos não a ponto disso – disse Gina

- Como tem certeza? – disse Daniel – Você não se lembra de muito sobre ele, não é?

- É, certo, obrigada por ressaltar esta última parte – disse ela afastando-se dele – Dispenso o presente, estou indo.

- Hey, espera! – disse o loiro puxando-a pelo braço – Olha...lamento ter dito aquilo...não quis ofender...

- Sei... – disse ela de cara amarrada

- É sério, ruiva, foi mal – disse Daniel – Mas é que você não estava querendo aceitar o presente e eu comprei pensando em você...fiquei com raiva.

- Eu ia aceitar – disse ela – Só não entendo porque esconder do Harry.

- Já disse, ele tem ciúmes... – disse Daniel – Mas se quiser, conte. Você quem sabe. Eu só não queria causar aborrecimentos.

Gina o encarou pensativa. Em seguida, pegou o embrulho das mãos dele e guardou dentro das vestes. Talvez fosse melhor abrir em casa.

**N/A: E aí? Ficou bom? Juro que tento atualizar o quanto antes. Tenho boas idéias para o póximo.**

**Queria agradecer a todos que leram e aí vão as respostas aos que comentaram:**

**Barbie30: **OI! Bom, feliz aniversário atrasado! Tudo de bom pra ti! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

**Vanessa: **Eu sei...ando maltratando vcs, mas é tudo pelo bem da história; ainda assim, tem uns momentos bem legais, não acha? O Harry compreensivo é realmente fofo, mas não sei até quando ele agüenta, afinal, uma hora grifinórios explodem... Até lá, espero que curta bastante a fic. Vlw pelos elogios...faço o que pedem... Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Lispotter: **Pois é, eu sempre tenho a esperança que role um beijo tb. Devo diser que neste cap. eu quase coloquei um, mas achei melhor não...não por enquanto... Ah! E agradece o povo pelas dicas de nome...ainda estou pensando em algumas... Obrigada mesmo pelas dicas e pelas reviews! Bjos

**Lisa Black: **Wow! Big coment! I love it! Bom, deixa eu perguntar como andam suas fics, pq na hora de descrever a cena da sua plaquinha levantada com o Harry entediado, vc fez uma cena absolutamente fantástica. Se ainda não atualizou nada, eu pensaria em começar...

Pois é, acho que um Harry constrangido é o mais próximo de cenas fofas que eu consigo escrever...isso porque não temos muitos exemplos de cenas com conversas românticas nos livros. Quer dizer, agarrar a guria na frente de 50 pessoas não é um bom exemplo, é?

E eu t tenho pena do Harry, mas, veja bem, Harry sem drama não existe!

Vc estava em alfa quando escreveu a review, certo? Nem vou comentar a parte de seqüestrar o Harry e destruir o Vold...a gente diz até que a barba do Dumbledore é sexy quando está quase dormindo... Vc deve ser hilária pra conversar de madrugada...

Nossa! Amei sua review...comece a posta-las sempre depois da meia-noite, hehehe... Tks! Bjos

**Anabelle Potter: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu prometo fazer uns capítulos bem fofos pra vcs, ok? Mil bjos

**July Black: **Vc é mãe? Sério isso? Wow! Fiquei impressionada qnto ao numero de vezes que vc freqüenta o site; e eu achando que eu era que era fanática por fics! Anyway, obrigada por comentar! Tb estou louca esperando as atualizações daquelas autoras doidas, mas entendo a falta de tempo...triste isso... Bom, mto obrigada mesmo por comentar, espero que esteja gostando. Bjos

**Lilly Eveling: **Moça, bem que eu gostaria de escrever caps gigantescos e postar diariamente, mas não dá! Inspiração não me falta, tempo é o problema! Eu tenho reuniões até no domingo de manha, é mole? Ainda assim, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido se vc prometer comentar sempre, o que acha? Heheheh... Bjos

**CéiaBlaK°º°: **POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI!

Estamos ficando redundantes, heheh...Bjos

**Vaniii: **Oi! É sempre bom saber que vc está amando a fic! Espero que continue assim, hehehe... Bjos

**Adi Potter: **Hahahah! Vc fica mto emocionada! Adoro isso! Pôneis e algodão doce...sei sei... Humpf...vou ler sua fic pra ter ctz, heheh. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Giovana-Castro: **POR ONDE VC ANDOU? O QUE ANDA FAZENDO? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO PRA VC SUMIR? Espero uma boa explicação, mocinha... Está tudo bem? Estou com saudades de vc tb! Que bom que está gostando da fic...bem, vc conhece realmente meu estilo. Em APQEE eles só se beijaram no cap. 19...nao que vá ter 30 caps desta vez, não, não...acho que mais uns 4 e fim! Então se prepare, em, no máximo, 4 caps, vc vai ter seu bjo, heheh...Espero que esteja tudo ok por aí. Vlw por comentar. Mil bjos

**Vanessa Brito: **Oi! Eu sei que estou sendo cruel com o Harry, mas acho que se vc comparar com a JK, eu sou a fada madrinha, não? E falando em contos de fadas, prometo que o bjo deles vai ser digno de um, ok? Espere pra ver. Vlw por comentar, espero que esteja gostando. Mil bjos

**Babi Bulstrode Black: **Pois é, que bom que me achou e comentou! Pode ser repetitiva o quanto quiser, é sempre bom se vcs continuam achando a fic ótima! Vou deixar o Harry feliz hora ou outra, deixa comigo! Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**TheBlueMemory: **Pois é, temos que achar um msn que deixe que conversemos, não acha? Heheheh... Tb gosto desse jeito ambivalente da Gina, não cheia de frufrus tampouco masculina d+. Menina-mulher, eu acho... O estilo dela é ótimo. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos

**Tety Potter: **Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Fico feliz por saber. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos

**Márcia M: **Nossa! Vc não adora quando encontra uma fic e se apaixona por ela? Que bom que a minha foi isso pra vc. Fico muito feliz! Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada pelos comentários, significam mto mesmo. Mil bjos

**AMO VCS! BJOS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO**


	10. Uma nova esperança

**N/A: **Pessoas queridas do meu coração! Estou aqui novamente com mais um cap. da fic. Já passou da metade, estamos quase no final. Desculpem pela demora, mas o site estava com problemas então não me culpem, culpem o sistema!

Agora, sem mais delongas, aproveitem a fic!

**

* * *

Capítulo 9**

_**Uma nova esperança**_

- Vai demorar muito ainda? – perguntou Gina

Eles estavam no St. Mungus, fazendo os exames rotineiros que a garota precisava realizar mensalmente. Harry havia ido com ela desta vez e estava sentado na cadeira ao lado do leito, observando cuidadosamente os movimentos do curandeiro.

- Estamos quase – disse o jovem médico tirando os eletrodos da cabeça de Gina – Nenhuma alteração, você está ótima.

- Descontando a amnésia – observou Gina mal humorada – Não entendo como me dizem que está tudo bem se eu continuo sem lembrar de coisa nenhuma!

- Sem lesões, você pode lembrar-se a qualquer momento – explicou ele

- É, eu sei, sempre a mesma história – disse Gina entediada.

O médico sorriu sem jeito

- Infelizmente, não há muito mais que possamos fazer se você ainda não teve nenhuma rememoração.

- Mas Gina está tendo alguns lapsos – disse Harry impulsivamente

- Harry! – repreendeu Gina

- Tem lapsos? – perguntou o médico – Ninguém me contou isso.

- Ela não queria contar a ninguém – disse Harry ignorando o olhar ameaçador da ruiva.

- Não tem porque deixar as pessoas emocionadas com meros lapsos de memória – disse Gina

- "Meros lapsos"? – disse o médico surpreso – Srta. Weasley, no seu caso, "meros lapsos" podem ser a solução!

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Gina sentando-se na maca

- Veja bem, muitas vezes, se aumentarmos a velocidade e o tempo destes lapsos, eles podem desencadear ligações entre as redes mnemônicas, promovendo um caminho sináptico contínuo!

Harry e Gina encararam o médico, confusos.

- Ahn...você pode traduzir? – pediu Gina não parecendo nada impressionada

O médico sorriu.

- Nosso cérebro, é composto pelo que chamamos de redes. São conjuntos de nós de neurônios que espalham as informações uns para os outros, ativando ligações entre si. Desta forma, você consegue lembrar da sua mãe quando vê uma colcha de retalhos vermelha numa loja, pois há nó de informações que liga a cor da colcha com o cabelo dela. – explicou ele – Lapsos de memória atingem estes nós que se relacionam entre si, de forma que se conseguirmos que eles se mantenham ativos mais rapidamente e por mais tempo...

- Ela vai se lembrar das coisas que tem relação com aquele nó – completou Harry

- Exato. – disse o médico – E como todos os nós se inter-relacionam...

- Vou ativar as outras memórias – disse Gina – Isso é possível?

- Atualmente, estamos com uma medicação experimental. Não funciona com todos, pois muitos têm problemas justamente com os meios de ligação entre as redes, não há como saber o que está lhe atingindo, mas tem sido a solução para muitas pessoas nos últimos tempos – disse ele. – Há quanto tempo está tendo estes lapsos?

- Bom, acho que começou algumas semanas depois que saí do hospital. – disse Gina.

- Certo – disse o médico – Quanto tempo duram?

- Depende – disse Gina – Algumas são apenas imagens sem nexo, outras são seqüências de poucos segundos e os sonhos costumam durar boa parte da noite.

- Muito bem – disse ele – Vamos trabalhar, basicamente, com esses lapsos de segundos quando você está acordada. Nosso objetivo é que você consiga mantê-los por cerca de dois minuto.

- Parece muito tempo – disse Harry

- E é – disse o médico – Mas se conseguir isso, provavelmente vai conectar grande parte das redes.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Gina ansiosa

- Não há como prever – disse o médico – Vai de cada pessoa, mas você pode calcular a sua velocidade pensando em quanto tempo os lapsos começaram a surgir e o quanto demoraram para ficarem um pouco mais compridos e consistentes.

Gina pensou um pouco e, em seguida, suspirou.

- Então acho que não vou lembrar de tudo amanha.

Harry sorriu

- Pelo menos as chances aumentaram – disse ele.

- Não quero contar isso a ninguém – pediu Gina – Não quero ninguém com esperanças demais.

- Você já pensou no que vai dizer quando virem você fazendo outro tratamento quando vier fazer exames? – perguntou o médico

- Bom, não vou trazer mais ninguém comigo – disse Gina

- Você não pode vir sozinha – avisou ele – As medicações podem deixa-la zonza e até faze-la desmaiar. Não é seguro.

- Eu virei com ela - disse Harry – Tudo bem pra você?

Gina sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada.

- Hum...bom, então vou buscar os medicamentos para começar o tratamento.

E, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

- Acha que vai funcionar? – perguntou ela

- Não sei – disse Harry – Mas tentar não machuca ninguém.

- É...espero que não – disse Gina abaixando os olhos.

- Hey, o que foi? – perguntou ele estranhando a repentina tristeza dela – Você deveria estar feliz, esse tratamento é uma nova esperança.

- E se for uma esperança frustrada? – perguntou ela – E se eu nunca me lembrar?

- Bem, teremos que lidar com isso – disse Harry – Você não ficou menos capaz pela falta de memória. Ainda é uma excelente bruxa, com um futuro incrível e pessoas que te amam ao seu redor.

Gina o encarou nos olhos, vendo ali do que ele falava.

- Eu queria poder corresponder à altura, Harry – disse Gina – Queria poder...

- Estou de volta – disse o curandeiro trazendo uma bandeja com meia dúzia de seringas.

- Pra que tudo isso? – perguntou Gina retesada

- Bom, o tratamento funciona com a aplicação destes medicamentos – ele indicou vários vidrinhos com líquidos transparentes dentro -, uma vez por semana.

- Vou ter que fazer injeções semanais? – perguntou Gina

- Exatamente. – confirmou o médico

- Por quanto tempo? – indagou Harry

- Depende do quão rápido ela responder à medicação. – explicou - Com sorte, depois dos dois primeiros meses, passaremos a aplicações quinzenais.

- Achei que seria mais rápido – protestou Gina

- Talvez seja – disse o médico – Mas estou lhe dando uma média baseado em estatísticas e considerando sua história pregressa.

- Tudo bem, então – disse a ruiva.

- Bom, então agora, coloque seu braço aqui. – disse ele mostrando um suporte ao lado do leito.

Gina respirou profundamente e esticou o braço onde o médico indicara. Harry sabia que Gina não gostava de agulhas, embora ela estivesse reagindo normalmente à situação. Sentou-se no outro lado do leito ao lado dela, de forma que ficassem de frente um para o outro, e segurou a mão livre da garota. Gina sorriu.

- Agora quero que fique atenta, pois enquanto eu estiver aplicando a medicação, você vai lembrar de alguma cena expressiva que vivenciou nas últimas 24 horas. – explicou o médico – Não precisa ser grande coisa, pode ser um bolo de chocolate que você nunca havia comido ou uma música que ouviu e gostou. Só precisa fazer sentido, pois significa que seu corpo reagiu ao remédio.

- Certo – disse Gina mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo e virando o rosto, encarando os olhos verdes do garoto ao seu lado e fazendo uma careta ao sentir a fina agulha perfurar seu braço

Harry sorriu para ela, se aproximando um pouco mais até poder faze-la repousar em seu ombro enquanto o médico aplicava as injeções, uma a uma.

Foi durante a terceira aplicação que ela começou a ver algumas imagens espaçadas em sua mente. Relaxou um pouco mais nos braços de Harry...Harry, era ele que ela via.

_Estavam subindo as escadas da Toca... estavam em frente ao quarto dela._

_- Você tinha razão, eu precisava mesmo sair, estava enlouquecendo aqui dentro. – disse Gina – Obrigada._

_Harry sorriu pra ela._

_- Quando quiser._

_- Ah, eu vou querer – disse ela aproximando-se dele_

_Harry, instintivamente, colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela por um segundo, mas retirou-a dali imediatamente assim que perceber o que estava fazendo. Gina sorriu levemente e lhe deu um beijo no rosto._

_- Boa noite, Harry._

_E, com isso, ela entrou no próprio quarto, jogou as roupas em um canto qualquer, atirou-se na cama e dormiu profundamente._

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se levemente zonza. Ainda estava apoiada em Harry e seu braço parecia muito mais pesado

- Gina? – chamou Harry – Gina, você está bem?

- Ahn? – perguntou ela ajeitando-se na cama de hospital – Ah, claro...eu só...

- Viu o que lhe falei? – perguntou o médico parando de injetar a terceira solução no braço dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Sim. – disse Gina – Vou precisar contar?

O curandeiro riu

- Não, apenas relaxe. – disse ele – Agora que você se lembrou, aplicamos o último medicamento.

- Achei que você já tivesse acabado – reclamou Gina sentindo a última agulha perfurar seu braço – A cena parecia grande.

- É, todos dizem isso, mas na verdade dura apenas uma aplicação do medicamento – disse o médico retirando a última agulha do braço da garota – Bom, espero que tenha sido uma boa lembrança... muita gente tem pesadelos bem significativos.

Gina riu

- Bom, acho que foi uma boa lembrança então – disse Gina sorrindo para Harry, que não entendeu. – Podemos ir?

- Claro, dispensados por hoje – disse o médico – Tente não fazer muito esforço, pode sentir-se um pouco fraca. Volte aqui em uma semana, ok?

- Certo – disse Gina.

- E obrigado – disse Harry.

Eles saíram do hospital em silêncio, Gina parecendo bastante cansada.

- Como se sente? – perguntou ele

- Bem – disse ela – Só um pouco cansada.

- Você precisa dormir um pouco – disse ele quando chegaram à lareira em que deveriam usar para voltar à Toca. – Vá primeiro.

Gina entrou na lareira, pegou o pó de flu e logo estava sendo envolta por chamas verdes. Harry foi logo atrás dela e apareceu na lareira da casa dos Weasley logo em seguida.

- Então, como foram no St. Mungus? – perguntou a sra. Weasley

- Nenhuma alteração – disse Harry sentindo-se mal por esconder a verdade da matriarca da família.

- Estou ótima – disse Gina desconversando – Vamos almoçar?

- Claro, querida, estávamos apenas esperando por vocês dois. – disse ela – Remo e Tonks vieram nos fazer companhia.

Eles foram até a cozinha e ajudaram a Sra. Weasley a colocar as panelas na mesa. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados à mesa, conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa com relação ao Ministério.

- Harry, recebemos uma carta do Ministério hoje – explicou Rony – Sobre as inscrições na Academia de Aurores.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Harry animado. Havia semanas que esperava uma resposta deles. – E então?

- Fui aceito! – explicou Rony

- Você deve ter sido também Harry – disse Hermione – Eles não poderiam recusar o grande Harry Potter, não é mesmo?

- Não quero ser aceito por status. – disse ele – Quero porque sou capaz.

- E derrotar Voldemort não é suficiente? – indagou Gina e, ao dizer aquele nome, derrubou a tigela de salada das mãos e cambaleou para o lado.

Sentiu uma forte tontura e ouviu vozes em torno de si, embora não conseguisse identificar nenhuma; somente o braço que lhe amparou para que não caísse no chão ela soube de quem era: Harry.

_Estava escuro, havia sangue para todos os lados, pessoas lançando feitiços em torno deles. Ela livrou-se do homem encapuzado com um feitiço estuporante e avançou para a cena de luta no centro. _

_Harry e Voldemort estavam ligados por um estranho emaranhado de fios que saiam de suas varinhas. Havia um anel que percorria os fios, ora pendendo para o lado de Harry, ora para o de Voldemort. Ela precisava ajudar, Harry não agüentaria muito mais tempo...O que aconteceria se atingisse Voldemort? Interromperia a ligação?_

_- Gina! – gritou Harry – Gina, saia daí!_

_- Sua namorada quer brincar também, Potter? – gargalhou Voldemort_

_- Gina, vá embora!_

_Mas ela não foi. O anel já estava quase atingindo a varinha de Harry, a cicatriz dele sangrava, não havia mais tempo. Levantou a varinha e lançou a maldição em direção ao Lorde das Trevas. Ela atingiu Voldemort no peito, interrompeu a ligação e uma energia muito poderosa invadiu o local, vindo como uma onda de onde estava Voldemort e atingindo-a em cheio. E tudo apagou._

- Ela está acordando – sussurrou uma voz masculina

- Saiam de volta dela, Gina precisa respirar – disse outra voz, agora, de mulher.

- Gina? – sussurrou Harry – Gina, está me ouvindo?

- Harry? – perguntou ela abrindo os olhos, confusa – Harry...Voldemort...a ligação...

- Calma, querida, você está muito nervosa – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Gina, não diga nada – disse Lupin – Apenas foque sua visão em um de nós e tente se concentrar.

Gina fez o que ele ordenou, encarando Hermione, que sorriu.

- Ótimo – disse Lupin – Pode dizer o nome dela?

- Hermione – disse Gina sorrindo para a amiga.

- Lembra de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony empolgado.

Gina encarou o irmão e sorriu infeliz.

- Não, foi só um lapso. – disse ela – Mas quanto tempo durou?

- Bom, você ficou uns dez minutos desacordada – disse o Sr. Weasley. – Mas a maior parte do tempo parecia estar em sono profundo, ficou agitada apenas durante alguns segundos quando cambaleou na cozinha, depois desmaiou.

Ela encarou Harry ao seu lado. Ele segurava sua mão e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça disfarçadamente.

- Oh...certo – disse ela lentamente – Ahn... será que eu poderia ficar um pouco sozinha?

- Claro, querida – disse a sra. Weasley nervosamente – Vamos todos almoçar, traremos algo para você comer aqui.

- Estou sem fome – disse ela – Só preciso descansar um pouco.

- Bem, está bem então – disse Molly – Mais tarde, às seis, talvez...

- Claro – disse ela sorrindo complacente – Vou adorar seu sanduíche especial às seis.

Harry viu a senhora Weasley abrir um sorriso emocionado e empurrar todos para fora. Antes de sair, entretanto, Gina segurou sua mão e disse:

- Mais tarde, você poderia trazer o sanduíche?

- Claro, às seis – brincou ele entendendo o recado – Serei pontual.

Harry passou boa parte do dia esperando o horário combinado, quando poderia finalmente entender o que Gina havia visto em seu primeiro lapso de memória estimulado pela nova medicação. Teve de se conter para não invadir o quarto da garota durante o tempo que se passou e forçá-la a dizer o que quer que fosse, mas achou melhor respeitar o tempo dela.

Fora horrível, também, ouvir as teorias de Rony e Hermione sobre o ocorrido e não poder contar-lhes a verdade, mas havia prometido à Gina, seus melhores amigos certamente entenderiam. Além do mais, eles não conversavam tão profundamente sobre algo desde que Gina perdera a memória. Desde então, Harry estivera tão ocupado preocupado com ela, tentando em vão controlar a frustração que crescia dia após dia dentro de si, que não dava atenção a mais nada. E era exatamente sobre isso que Hermione falava naquele momento.

- Achei bom que ela pedisse para ficar sozinha – disse ela – Você estava precisando de um tempo também, Harry.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Hermione, cara – disse Rony – Nem minha mãe ficou tão obcecada com nisso quanto você.

- Não fiquei obcecado – defendeu-se Harry – Só...preocupado...Não entendo como vocês podem estar tão calmos!

- Alguém precisa ter os pés no chão – disse Hermione – As pessoas estão tentando dar apoio sem pressiona-la, foi o que o médico recomendou.

- Acham que eu estou pressionando ela? – perguntou Harry

- Não dissemos isso – disse Rony

- È normal que você fique aflito – disse Hermione - Só que talvez você possa deixa-la um pouco ansiosa porque eram namorados e tudo mais...

- Eu não faço isso! – protestou ele – Foi ela que começou a me perguntar todas essas coisas sobre como era quando estávamos juntos...eu não fiquei forçando a Gina a se lembrar.

- Ela te perguntou coisas? – indagou Rony

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, achando que não faria mal contar a eles sobre as perguntas de Gina, embora não intencionasse dizer que a garota andava relembrando alguns detalhes.

- E você respondia? – perguntou o ruivo

- Queria que eu me recusasse? – disse Harry

- Não, mas o que exatamente você respondia? – perguntou Rony

- Rony, não vou lhe contar detalhes do meu relacionamento com sua irmã – disse ele

- Espero que não haja detalhes demais pra esconder – disse Rony possessivamente.

- Está bem, chega – disse Hermione – Harry, pare de ser agressivo! Rony, deixe de ser superprotetor!

- Mas... – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo

- Nada de "mas"! – disse Hermione – Só estamos conversando aqui, não é pra vocês brigarem.

- Ótimo, vocês podem conversar, eu vou levar o sanduíche pra Gina comer – disse Harry verificando o relógio pela trigésima vez naquele dia e observando que faltava apenas um minutos para as seis da tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **Aha! E agora, o que acharam? Nove páginas inteiras de word para vocês me perdoarem por um mês inteiro sem atualizações e os reclamões de plantão não dizerem que o cap. está curto.

Eu sei que não respondi à pergunta que inquietou a todos no último cap, mas prometo que o próximo esclarecerá suas dúvidas sobre o misterioso presente que a Gina recebeu. E, agora que minha vida vai ficar um pouco (e não muito, já aviso) mais calma, acho que consigo postar os capítulos mais depressa (e não muito, já aviso) pra sanar de vez a curiosidade de vocês.

Bom, espero que todos estejam gostando e espero reviews! Não sei se o cap. anterior não agradou mto, mas a verdade é que senti muita falta dos comentários de algumas pessoas que comentava desde o primeiro cap. ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM UMA EXCELENTE DESCULPA!

Entretanto, não posso deixar de agradecer àqueles que comentaram desta vez, então...

**Lisa Black: **Nossa! Eu amo esses seus comments! Hahahahah! Mto engraçado...espero que vc fique sempre perturbada com a presença de Morpheus então!

Pois é, de um jeito nesse seu tempo e poste suas fics! Eu mais do q ng sei como é essa coisa de tempo, mas eu sempre levo um caderninho Harry Potter comigo pra onde for, assim, nas aulas chatas, eu escrevo, heheh (sim, sou relapsa! Não, não me orgulho disso!).

A cena do funeral realmente tnha um "q" de romance, especialmente quando o Harry pensa que talvez não conseguisse manter sua decisão...bem, é o que o amor faz com as pessoas, não?

A frase que o Harry pensou realmente deve ter sido "agora ou nunca". Aliás, com essa vc conseguiu me explicar um pouco da cabeça 'meninos x meninas' do Harry...realmente esclarecedor. Tb gostei da cena...tem algumas fics que explicam o que aconteceu depois, bem interessantes...

Ora! As baratas tb amam! Hehehehe

Eu sei que sou má com o Harry, mas ng pode me culpar, só estou copiando a JK! (não, não me orgulho disso!)

Há! Que nada! Adoro postsa grandes...vc levou quanto tempo pra escrever?

Sério, eu estou na mesma dúvida sobre qm é o mais coitado. Só fico me perguntando até que ponto essa seria mesmo a reação do Harry num caso assim. E a Gina, bem, ela ainda vai fazer das dela mesmo desmemoriada...aguarde...suspense

É, o "eu já sei, droga!" é algo que eu considero bem Ginny desesperada. Pq eu não consigo pensar nela mto desesperada desde a CS, então foi o jeito que achei pra ela explodir. Foi o ápice!

Cara, eu realmente amo seus posts! É mto engraçado! "carregando o malão"..."Harry, espera!"...hilário! Pois é, Harry já é grande, Harry precisa de uma casa só dela, Harry sobreviveu pra isso tb (não que eu concorde, é claro)

Pois é, o Daniel tem umas reações meio bizarras, não? Cara, vc mandando o Harry bater nele me fez dar gargalhadas aki (e são 00:52)...

Acho que casar com a Gina o Daniel não quer...qnto a reino mto distante...

Mas relaxe, a Gina é mto poderosa...e tem o Harry, se é que isso ajuda, heheh

Bom, moça! Obrigada por mais um momento de pura diversão! Espero seu próximo comentário! Mil bjos!!!

**Anabelle Potter: **Pois é, as pessoas andam bem desconfiadas do jovem loiro que se apresentou a Ginny...mas não a subestime, embora vulnerável, ela é muito poderosa.

**Vaniii: **Oi! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Espero que continue assim, hehehe... Bjos

**Vanessa Brito: **Olá! O que achou do cap? Eu sei, eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir pq sou uma autora muito legal, hehehe... Mas diga, o que achou do cap? Bjos!!!

**TheBlueMemory: **Que bom que vc curtiu o cap. Eu baseio as atitudes da Ginny mais ou menos nas minhas porque ela é meio que meu alter-ego, entende? Eu acho que ela precisava extravasar um pouco mesmo e qm melhor que o Harry pra consolar? Hewhehhe...E desse cap, vc gostou?

**Tety Potter: **Pois é, o que será que o Daniel quer? Ficou mais fácil palpitar agora? Tb tenho pena do Harry, mas ele agüenta, vc sabe...Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjos

**Márcia M: **Olá! Que bom que continua comentando. Sei que está curiosa, mas não acha mesmo que vou explicar a intenções do Malfoy, acha? Hheehheeh...Mas garanto alguns momentos de Harry e Gina. Minha dúvida é: deixo eles mais leves e asseguro sua sobrevivência ou abuso no romance e faço vc ter um colapso? Hehehe...Bjos

**Kawa Potter: **Oi!!! Vc por aki? Que bom que curtiu a fic. Obrigada pelos elogios e continue comentando! Bjos

**Sil17: **Eu geralmente gosto de dar respostas bem completas aos comentários, mas pra vc nem precisa, seu último foi exatamente o que eu quero passar com a fic inteira! Absolutamente fantástico! Estou emocionada! Vc tem MSN? O meu é Vamos conversar! Continue comentando, please! Mil bjos!!!

**Tat: **Uau! Estou lisonjeada. Fazia tempo que não recebia um comentário tão completo, técnico e tal. Amo todos os comentários que recebo, mas as pessoas geralmente não dão detalhes do pq de gostarem da fic e vc falou do enredo, dos diálogos... Fiquei muito feliz! Espero que vc continue gostando (e comentando, heheh) Bjos!

**Priscila Louredo: **Que bom que gostou da fic! É legal qndo se começa a uma fic que já está adiantada e se gosta bastante, né? As vezes faz falta mesmo... Bom, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando agora. Espero mais coments, hein? Mil bjos

**Grazy DSM: **Oi! Claro que lembro! Temos que voltar a conversar por MSN! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Quero receber notícias suas, hein? Mil bjos

Bjos a todos e continuem comentando!


	11. O misterioso presente

**N/A: **Bom pessoal, aí vai mais um cap. da fic. O próximo está quase pronto e acreditem em mim, vai satisfazer os desejos de quase todos vcs, então não perdem por esperar...crio que na semana q vem eu já publique.

Espero que gostem desse cap. Ah! Quero reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

_**O misterioso presente**_

Gina acordou pouco antes das cinco da tarde. Tivera bastante tempo para pensar sobre a lembrança que viera a sua mente algumas horas antes, mas ainda não achava-se preparada para encarar a todos; provavelmente teriam muitas perguntas, ou ainda pior: fingiriam não ter nenhuma.

Sentindo-se inquieta, levantou-se da cama e começou a arrumar o guarda-roupas; algo lhe dizia que nunca fora realmente organizada e não conseguia tirar a imagem de Hermione ralhando com ela por esta razão, embora não tivesse certeza se aquilo era uma lembrança ou influência do que já reconhecia ser a personalidade da amiga.

Estava colocando a capa em um cabide quando encontrou um embrulho dentro do bolso interno. Inicialmente não o reconheceu, mas logo em seguida, lembrou que Daniel havia lhe dado quando o encontrara no Beco Diagonal. No fim, nem mesmo abrira o presente do garoto. Desembrulhou o papel pardo, curiosa e deparou-se com uma capa de couro de dragão antiga que dizia _Diário _em letras douradas na capa. Teve que sentar-se na cama para conter a tontura que tomou conta de si logo a seguir. Imagens perpassavam sua mente em uma velocidade incrível, embaralhadas como em um sonho, mas pareciam muito reais.

_Ela atirava um diário muito semelhante àquele em um banheiro; havia uma cobra imensa próxima a si; um jovem moreno e muito bonito conversava com ela; ela escrevia palavras com tinta vermelha em uma parede; Harry estava ferido, seu braço sangrava e ele parecia muito mal._

Ele salvara sua vida.

Assim como vieram, as imagens se foram. Ela ficou ali, chocada, tentando compreender o que tudo significava, mas não pôde. Ao invés disso, abriu o diário e começou a escrever o que havia visto, notando que, a medida que escrevia, as datas, pessoas e coisas se conectavam, formando uma espécie de glossário como o que ela havia feito em seu bloco de notas. Ora, então o presente de Daniel seria bastante útil.

Harry pegou o sanduíche da senhora Weasley e um copo de suco de abóbora e colocou-os em uma bandeja, juntamente com um guardanapo e uma das flores do grande buquê que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha e subiu para o quarto de Gina.

Bateu na porta duas vezes antes de entrar, sem permissão. Gina dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, o vestido amarelo contornando suas curvas perfeitas e movimentando-se lentamente, no ritmo de sua respiração.

Sua vontade era acordá-la com um beijo suave em seus lábios e acariciar sua face, como costumava fazer, mas as coisas haviam mudado. Já estava dando meia volta para sair do quarto quando Gina murmurou seu nome, sonolenta.

- Volte aqui com meu lanche – disse ela.

Harry sorriu e foi até a cama dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não queria acorda-la, desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estava acordada, devo ter cochilado – disse ela sentando-se na cama ao que Harry lhe entregou a bandeja.

- Um sanduíche espacial Molly Weasley e um suco de abóbora. – citou ele.

Gina riu e tomou um gole de seu suco sem realmente querer.

- Ainda estou sem fome – disse ela. – Parece que meu estômago...

- ...ainda não acordou – completou Harry instintivamente ao que Gina exibiu uma expressão intrigada – Você sempre dizia isso – explicou ele.

Gina sorriu, mas não disse nada, apenas deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche. Sabia que ele estava curioso para saber do que ela havia lembrado, mas ainda estava, ela mesma, processando a informação. Por fim, achou que, talvez, devesse falar com ele sobre o assunto.

- Eu venho tido alguns pesadelos nos últimos tempos – começou ela ao que ele ergueu a cabeça, atento – Não consigo entender quase nada, são cenas espaçadas.

- Foi do que se lembrou hoje? – perguntou ele sem se conter.

- Não, hoje foi outra coisa – disse Gina – Mas algo me diz que estão conectadas.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Bom, há um livro e eu o atiro em um banheiro, mas sou eu com bem menos idade. – disse ela - E depois vejo a mim mesma escrevendo em uma parede com letras vermelhas. Depois aparece um lugar escuro e há uma cobra enorme, um garoto moreno e você está lá também, com o braço ferido. – citou ela – Não devo estar fazendo nenhum sentido, não é mesmo?

- Não, você está – disse Harry – Tem sonhado com a Câmara Secreta.

Aquilo não fez sentido para ela.

- No seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts você tinha um diário – explicou Harry – Este diário pertencia a Voldemort.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- E como eu consegui uma coisa dessas?

- Colocaram nas suas coisas, você não tinha como saber – disse Harry – Bom, durante o ano, você conviveu com o Voldemort do diário, Tom Riddle, ele falava com você através do livro, mandava você fazer coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Gina

- Não importa – disse Harry preocupado com a reação dela se contasse.

- É claro que importa – ralhou ela – E não se atreva a me esconder isso, é da minha vida que estamos falando. Que coisas, Harry?

Ele a encarou. Gina tinha aquela expressão forte e determinada no rosto, aquela expressão que o fazia ter vontade de fazer tudo para ela. Engolindo em seco, respondeu:

- Coisas como escrever mensagens com sangue nas paredes do castelo.

- Sangue? – disse ela desgostosa – E eu fui estúpida o bastante pra fazer amizade com uma criatura não identificada, dentro de um livro que havia surgido no meio das minhas coisas e ainda fiz o que ele mandava sem desconfiar?

- Você desconfiou – disse Harry – Por isso tentou jogar o diário fora; foi quando eu o encontrei. Naquela época, a escola estava sendo atacada por um monstro gigante...

- Uma cobra – completou Gina.

- Um basilisco – disse Harry

- E eu a atiçava conta as pessoas, não é? É isso que você estava dizendo que não importava?

- Gina, está tudo bem, ninguém se feriu gravemente – disse Harry.

- Porque você impediu, não é mesmo? – disse ela.

- Tom Riddle prendeu você na Câmara Secreta, eu descobri onde estava e então fomos resgata-la. – disse ele ignorando a última fala dela.

- Só lembro de você lá, com seu braço ferido – disse Gina.

- Rony e o professor Lockhart ficaram para trás por causa de um desmoronamento – disse Harry – Então fui atrás de você, matei o basilisco e feri meu braço.

- E quanto a Tom Riddle? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu o destruí – disse Harry.

Gina ficou em silencio por algum tempo. Então, pegou o sanduíche sobre o prato na bandeja e comeu-o vagarosamente. Harry não ousou dizer uma só palavra, tampouco pensou em sair dali. Sabia que Gina estava administrando toda aquela informação, mas achava que havia mais a se dizer, portanto, esperou. Esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

Assim que terminou o sanduíche e bebeu o suco de abóbora, deixando a bandeja de lado, Gina encarou Harry nos olhos, encontrando certa familiaridade naquele olhar.

- Salvou minha vida – disse ela.

Harry não disse nada, somente abaixou os olhos, infeliz.

- Nem sempre pude lhe salvar – disse ele.

- Não – disse Gina calmamente -, houve o momento em que eu precisei pagar minha dívida.

Harry encarou-a imediatamente. Não precisava de mais nada para saber exatamente ao que ela se referia e do que havia se lembrado.

- Gina...

- Eu nunca lhe perguntei como havia perdido a memória. – disse Gina – Mamãe disse que foi durante a última batalha entre você e Voldemort, que eu estava lá, mas ela não sabia detalhes. Hermione disse a mesma coisa e recomendou que eu perguntasse a você, falou que você saberia explicar, mas eu não perguntei e não foi por falta de curiosidade.

- Então...? – começou Harry confuso.

- Você parecia tão mal com tudo, parecia sentir-se culpado pela minha falta de memória...

- Mas eu fui! Não estava conseguindo agüentar, se não fosse por você... – disse ele – Você viu, você sabe!

- A única coisa que eu vi é que você estava cansado, ferido, que Voldemort era muito poderoso e havia aquela estranha ligação entre vocês. – disse Gina - Eu tinha uma dívida com você, eu tinha aquele sentimento que nem agora consigo definir ao certo e eu estava ali, podia ajudar.

- Não às custas de si mesma! – protestou Harry revivendo a mesma sensação que tivera quando viu Gina aparecer próxima a ele e Voldemort naquela noite.

- E quantas vezes, por acaso, você quase se sacrificou por outra pessoa, por mim? – disse ela e continuou, impedindo-o de interromper – Não é preciso lembrar de você pra saber a resposta, Harry. Tem que parar de achar que só você pode ajudar as pessoas. Você também precisa ser salvo.

- Não quando a sua vida está em jogo.

- Também quando minha vida está em jogo – rebateu ela naquele tom que dispensava argumentos – Se você ama alguém, Harry, tem que deixar que lhe corresponda à altura.

Ele não disse nada, não achou que seria capaz. Lá estava ela novamente, fazendo aquele nó dolorido formar-se em sua garganta, lhe dizendo todas aquelas verdades e ensinando todas as coisas que ele ainda não havia aprendido.

- Gina...

- Quanto tempo se culpou por aquela noite, Harry? – indagou ela tocando a mão dele delicadamente – Há quanto tempo vem guardando isso só para si mesmo?

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, sabendo exatamente qual seria a reação dela assim que lhe desse a resposta.

- Desde que você foi atingida.

Ela encarou-o, penalizada; em seguida atirou-se sobre ele e abraçou com força

- Por Merlin, Harry! – disse ela e ele sentiu novamente toda aquela determinação que somente Gina tinha – Você é realmente idiota.

- Obrigado, me sinto bem melhor agora – brincou ele fazendo-a rir e separar-se dele, encarando seriamente os olhos dele.

- Eu me lembro exatamente porque fiz o que fiz naquela noite, Harry – disse Gina – E estará diminuindo minha atitude caso se responsabilize por isso.

Ele encarou-a, entendendo.

- Eu nunca havia pensado dessa maneira – disse ele – Nunca havia imaginado...

- ...o significado do que eu fiz? – perguntou ela astutamente – Sugiro que comece a pensar de agora em diante.

- Como é que eu ia me lembrar...

- Que salvou minha vida? Que eu estava te devendo? – perguntou ela – Pelo que eu sei, a desmemoriada aqui sou eu.

- Nem brinque com isso – ralhou ele fazendo-a rir – E você não estava me devendo coisa nenhuma, eu nunca...

- Sei que jamais viu isso como uma dívida – disse Gina –, mas estamos falando de um contrato mágico. Nem o menino-que-sobreviveu pode controlar isso. – Harry ia protestar, mas ela continuou - E, se quer saber minha opinião, fico realmente satisfeita por tê-la pago com dignidade.

Harry sorriu, era impossível contradize-la, como sempre.

- Onde está seu bloco de notas? – perguntou ele olhando em volta.

- Por aí – disse ela displicentemente – Porque quer saber?

- Tem que adicionar as palavras "orgulhosa" e "teimosa" lá onde diz "Gina Weasley".

- Ora, eu tinha a impressão de tê-las escrito onde dizia "Harry Potter" – brincou ela e pulou da cama logo em seguida, pois Harry estava a ameaçando com cócegas.

Naquele momento, Molly Weasley passou na frente o quarto da filha e ouviu risadas e correria lá dentro. Pensou em abrir a porta e verificar a bagunça que estava acontecendo ali; Gina tinha desmaiado, não podia descansar com tamanha agitação no quarto. Estava praticamente girando a maçaneta quando ouviu a risada de Harry ali dentro. Parou. Se ele estava ali, ela ficaria bem.

* * *

**N/A: **TRAUMÁTICO, TRAUMÁTICO!

Quanto mais eu peço reviews, menos chegam...não tenho recebido nem metade do que costumava receber. O que foi, pessoal? Não estão curtindo? Se não estão, me xinguem, mas não fiquem nessa indiferença, preciso de feed-back!

Bom, espero que o fato de que eu não demorei nadinha pra publicar esse cap. sirva de estímulo para reviews!

Ainda estou ofendida, portanto, só vai a resposta pras almas maravilhosas que continuam comentando...

**Sil17: **É, você realmente está pegando a idéia da fic. Não sei se escrevo bem ou sou previsível, mas prefiro a primeira opção, hehehe...Mesmo assim, obrigada pelos elogios! Ah! Eu tb amo meu Harry, mas não sei até que ponto ele existe...quero dizer, talvez não esteja sendo fiel à minha imagem dele...talvez eu coloque umas explosões grifinórias aqui e ali pra variar, hehehe... MSN de novo: Bjos!!!

**Priscila Louredo: **Adoro leiroras que suspiram, hehehe... Verdade, tem algumas cenas que tem mto a ver, especialmente as do irmão-ciumento-Rony...adoro elas! E adoro seus coments tb...aliás, estou adorando tudo hj, heheh...Bjos

**Grazy DSM: **E o que achou do presente? Sugestivo, não? Ah! Eu já dei uma passada na sua fic…não deu pra ler bem ainda, mas parece interessante...assim que der eu volto lá e leio com bastante atenção e comento... Nem demorei pra postar esse cap. né? O que achou? Bjos

**Sally Owens: **Oh! Obrigada pelos elogios, estou lisonjeada! É, eu sou da teoria que não se precisa de memória pra identificar um grande amor, mas vamos ver se nosso casalzinho concorda, não é? Acredite em mim, sou uma romântica H/G incurável tb...um dia desses fundamos um clube, hehehe...Vlw por comentar, é sempre bom ler o que vc escreve...Bjos

**Ella Evans: **Ah! Conseguiu matar as saudades da fic, então? E a curiosidade, como está? Ah! Eu tb adoro cenas de ataque de raiva + abraço...acho lindo... Espero que vc continue curtindo a fic, obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Vanessa: **Ah! Mto bom voltar a ler sua review! Tnks! H/G action? Maybe…espere e verá risada maligna, heheheh…Mas e aí, o que achou desse cap.? Não esquece que vc prometeu comentar, hein? Bjos!

**Lilly Eveling: **Sei como é não ter tempo pra quase nada, eu entendo, mas não repita mais isso, hein? Heheheheh... Postei rápido, não acha? E acredite, os capítulos virão cada vez mais rápido agora que estou de férias e vou passar natal e ano novo no interior, onde tem mto pouca coisa pra fazer, mas tem computador e internet, hehehe;... Obrigada por comentar...Mil bjos!

**Michelle Granger: **Oi! Obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha curtido esse cap. tb! Mil bjos!

**JulyBlack: **UAU VC FALOU EM CAPS LOCK E TUDO JUNTO E MUITO RAPIDO E SEM PONTAÇÃO NENHUMA E ME DEIXOU UM POUCO CONFUSA MAS EU FIKEI MUITO FELIZ EM LER SUA REVIEW (DEPOIS QUE ENTENDI ELA) E REALMENTE FIQUEI FELIZ POR VC TER GOSTADO DO CAP. VOU TENTAR AUMENTAR OS CAPS SÓ PRA DEIXAR VCS MAIS FELIZES...ACHO QUE VÃO CURTIR BASTANTE AGORA QUE ESTAMOS NA RETA FINAL... MTO OBRIGADA MESMO POR COMENTAR...BJOS

Ufa!

**Nani Potter: **Uau! Fiquei realmente feliz com sua review...sabe, leio mto suas fics e considero vc uma ótima autora (embora suas histórias sejam bem alternativas, heheh), escreve bem, conquista o leitor e tudo mais. Achei fantástico vc falar que eu envolvo as pessoas com os caps, pq considero isso fundamental...Hummm...vc quer uma cena romântica e caliente? Bem, veremos o que posso fazer, hehehe... Bom, espero que tenha curtido o cap. O próximo vai ser emocionante, garanto! Mil bjos


	12. O que jamais mudaria

**N/A: **Ah, sim! Sou uma escritora pulante, feliz e boazinha! Mto obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem! Garanto que soube recompensá-los com 13 páginas inteiras de word. Tem mtas cenas legais, relembranças, e muito mais, mas eu não vou flar nada, vejam vcs mesmos. Espero que comentem!!!!

Mil bjos a todos e aproveitem a fic!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

_**O que jamais mudaria**_

Já faziam dois meses que Gina começara o tratamento no St. Mungus e pouca coisa mudara. Embora suas lembranças agora estivessem cada vez mais constantes, ainda não passavam de flashes rápidos e sem sentido, muitos deles relacionados à sua infância, aos irmãos e, claro, a Harry.

E por falar nele, Harry estava se tornando um problema ainda mais complicado para se administrar. Uma coisa era lhe contarem que o garoto era seu namorado, outra, bem diferente, era ela ficar lembrando-se de cada momento que vivera ao lado do menino-que-sobreviveu desde que o conhecera.

De fato, Gina já estava se acostumando com a idéia de vê-lo tanto ao vivo, diariamente, quando em flashes de memória e também em sonhos. Todavia, ainda era perturbador acordar suada, noite após noite, dando-se conta da quantidade de momentos íntimos que partilhara com ele, momentos estes que Harry havia omitido quando lhe contara sobre sua primeira vez. Mesmo que tivesse sido realmente a única, Gina tivera dezenas de provas, no último mês, de que muito mais havia ocorrido.

Ela não culpava Harry por não ter contado, pelo contrário, ficara grata por ter lhe poupado de precisar olhar em seus olhos e ouvir tudo que já havia acontecido entre eles; além do mais, não sabia como tais coisas poderiam ser relatadas. Harry não poderia simplesmente chama-la para um piquenique e narrar os amassos que costumavam dar escondidos na época da guerra. Gina achava que seria capaz de morrer só por causa do constrangimento.

É claro que isso não impedia a garota de provocá-lo sempre que podia. Harry era o único que sabia do tratamento dela e notava todos os momentos em que mais um flash surgia na mente da ruiva, de forma que quando Gina não queria lhe contar, apenas lançava-lhe uma indireta, deixando-o completamente sem ação, como naquela tarde de domingo.

Estavam no pomar que a sra. Weasley teimara em cultivar nos fundos da casa, cuidando de alguns morangos que tiveram sorte de sobreviver ao clima. Gina vestia um bonito vestido azul claro muito velho e desgastado que contrastava estranhamente com a cor de seus cabelos, mas que Harry achou que ficava absolutamente perfeito nela.

Ele lembrava-se de certa vez em Hogwarts, quando ela usara aquele mesmo vestido, na época, novo em folha. Naquela ocasião, Gina estava tão ocupada com os NOMs que eles tinham pouquíssimo tempo juntos e sempre que ela aparecia, o garoto prestava atenção em cada mínimo detalhe da garota.

_Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no salão comunal naquela noite, a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória já haviam ido se deitar, restando apenas alguns quintanistas estudando para os NOMs. _

_O olhar de Harry procurou Gina e o encontrou sentada no chão, encostada na poltrona em frente à lareira, juntamente com Colin Creevey e mais duas meninas risonhas, colegas de quarto da ruiva, que estavam sentados nas poltronas, bocejando._

_Harry já estava dando um passo em direção a Gina quando sentiu seu braço sendo segurado por uma mão feminina. Olhou para trás e deu de cara com Hermione com uma expressão mandona no rosto._

_- As poltronas estão ocupadas – disse ela a Harry – Vamos procurar um outro lugar._

_Harry, por pouco, não soltou um palavrão ao ouvir as palavras da amiga. Hermione repreendia-o quase que diariamente, acusando-o de não se preocupar com o desempenho escolar de Gina, pois sempre que ele aparecia "só para dar um 'oi'", ela largava os cadernos e eles só eram vistos novamente muito tarde da noite, quando voltavam de algum passeio pelo castelo. Harry se perguntava se Hermione estava mesmo preocupada com as notas da ruiva ou se, simplesmente, não suportava mais ouvir os resmungos de Rony._

_Mas antes que Hermione o arrastasse para o mais longe possível dali, Colin e as duas garotas risonhas pegaram as mochilas, disseram boa noite a Gina e subiram para seus dormitórios. Harry, então, abriu um largo sorriso._

_- Já foram liberadas – disse ele soltando-se do braço de Hermione e indo em direção à lareira, sendo seguido pelos amigos – Oi, Gina._

_A menina ergueu a cabeça distraidamente e sorriu. Então, Harry se abaixou e encostou seus lábios nos dela por um breve instante (não iria abusar do pacifismo de Rony) e sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ela, ignorando as feições azedas dos amigos._

_- Olá – cumprimentou Gina – Como passaram o dia?_

_- Visitamos o Hagrid – disse Rony – Foi a única parte divertida._

_- E você, como foi? – perguntou Harry._

_- Mamãe mandou este vestido como estímulo às notas boas – respondeu Gina apontando para o vestido azul em seu corpo._

_- É bonito – disse Rony azedo – Ela nunca maneou presentes pra mim._

_- Não é grande coisa - disse Gina parecendo exausta – Além do mais, só me lembra que tenho que estudar, não é mesmo?_

_- E o que está estudando? – perguntou Hermione_

_- Transfiguração – disse Gina – McGonagall passou alguns exercícios bem complicados. Não entendo a maior parte dos movimentos com a varinha e combinar as palavras está impossível, então estou tentando decorar tudo ao mesmo tempo._

_- Sugiro que tente por partes – disse Hermione – Pratique os movimentos com a varinha primeiro._

_- Já tentei isso – disse Gina cansada, largando os livros de lado – O problema é que não consigo coordenar com as palavras, então estou vendo que movimento sincroniza com que palavra, combinando cada um deles._

_- Estratégia inteligente – disse Rony bocejando._

_- Você deveria tentar, sua nota no último trabalho de transfiguração foi terrível – disse Hermione._

_- Claro, Hermione – disse Rony não dando atenção – talvez amanhã, agora vou dormir._

_Rony levantou-se de sua poltrona e desejou boa noite a todos, subindo para o dormitório e sendo seguido por meia dúzia de quintanistas que pareciam quase tão cansados quanto a própria Gina._

_- Eu concordo com o Rony, estou exausta. Você não vai dormir também, Harry? – sugeriu Hermione lançando a ele um olhar feroz – Já não tem quase ninguém aqui, é um bom momento para Gina poder se concentrar, sozinha._

_- Você só pode estar brincando – disse Gina – Cansei por hoje, volto aos exercícios amanhã._

_Harry sorriu._

_- Pra falar a verdade, Hermione, ainda não estou com sono, vou ficar um pouco mais por aqui – disse Harry, cinicamente, segurando o riso –, mas você pode ir já que está tão cansada._

_Ele viu Gina sorrir doce e fingidamente para Hermione e teve vontade de rir ao ver a amiga quase bufar de raiva e, sem dizer mais nada, subir as escadas, batendo os pés fortemente contra o piso._

_Eles riram alto, acordando alguns colegas de Gina que dormiam sobre a mesa de estudos, que pegaram seus livros e seguiram para os dormitórios, deixando a sala comunal vazia. Foi então que Harry escorregou do sofá para o chão e sentou-se ao lado da garota, colocando seu braço em torno dela._

_- Pobre Hermione – disse Gina esticando as pernas em direção à lareira. – Acho que ela e minha mãe fizeram um pacto para controlar meus estudos._

_- Então acho que sua mãe não deve gostar mais de mim como antes, já que sou o maior causador da sua distração – brincou Harry sorrindo ao senti-la se acomodar melhor em seu ombro._

_- Nah...acho que não é pra tanto – disse Gina encarando-o – Fica difícil alguém deixar de gostar de você._

_Harry sorriu e moveu seu rosto até o dela, beijando os lábios da garota de leve, fazendo-a sorrir. Beijou-a brevemente mais duas ou três vezes antes de aprofundarem o beijo._

_Não havia ninguém ali além deles, de forma que podiam ter alguma privacidade. Harry achava que eles nunca tinham tempo suficiente a sós; se Rony não fiscalizava, Hermione ralhava com eles e se não era isso, os amigos de Gina ficavam espreitando-os, além dos habituais fãs de Harry. Rony vivia dizendo que tanto Harry quanto Gina eram conhecidos demais para terem vidas próprias._

_Mas naquela noite, milagrosamente, haviam tido espaço. E tanto espaço que Harry seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa que Rony realmente iria reprovar, mas era simplesmente impossível tirar seus lábios dos dela, parar de beija-la ou de tocá-la, como fazia agora._

_Os lábios de Harry percorriam o pescoço dela enquanto as mãos de Gina travavam uma batalha contra os botões da camisa dele. Em seguida, os lábios se encontraram novamente em um beijo intenso e cheio de necessidade. Aos poucos, foram deitando-se no chão em frente a lareira quando Gina gemeu e interrompeu o beijo._

_- Ai! – disse ela fazendo uma careta e apoiando-se nos cotovelos._

_- O que houve? – perguntou ele desnorteado. Estivera ocupado demais a beijando para reparar em qualquer coisa. Será que havia machucado-a?_

_- Minhas costas – explicou Gina – Bateram nos livros._

_Ela apontou para baixo de si e Harry viu os volumes pesados de transfiguração do quinto ano. Sorriu para Gina, penalizado; então a puxou para um abraço._

_- Machucou muito? – perguntou Harry preocupado, fazendo uma leve massagem nas costas dela._

_- Não...e está bem melhor agora – respondeu Gina beijando os lábios dele novamente._

_Harry achava que nunca se cansaria dela. Nunca poderia deixar aqueles lábios, aquele corpo. Gina já havia se colocado sobre ele, beijando-o, fazendo Harry enlouquecer com ela daquele jeito, o vestido azul subindo um pouco, as pernas ficando cada vez mais à mostra. E quando se deu conta, sentiu aquela sensação aguda de dor na cabeça. Mas, naquele momento, não era a cicatriz, era a parte de trás, que parecia ter batido em alguma coisa... no chão._

_- Ai! – disse ele fechando os olhos de dor._

_- Por Merlin, Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Gina saindo de cima dele e ajudando-o a sentar-se novamente._

_Ele sentiu o peso dela deixar seu corpo e dividiu-se entre a frustração por perdê-la e a dor na cabeça. Sentindo-se zonzo de dor, sentou-se ao lado de Gina, encarando as feições preocupadas da garota._

_- O chão é duro – disse ele._

_- Ah, que bom, você está bem – brincou Gina – Continua perspicaz._

_- Muito engraçado – disse ele apalpando a parte da cabeça que bateu no chão e notando uma pequena elevação formar-se ali._

_- Desculpa – disse Gina acariciando o local machucado dele – Está doendo muito?_

_- Um pouco – reclamou ele – Eu nem reparei que nós estávamos... sabe..._

_- Nem eu – disse Gina – Mas nós podemos concluir que o chão não é o melhor lugar pra isso._

_- Verdade – disse Harry levantando-se e puxando-a para um dos sofás – Acho que você é que deveria ter vindo para o sofá em primeiro lugar._

_Gina riu e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ficaram apenas se encarando por alguns minutos e, em seguida, se aproximaram, sem jeito, tentando recriar o clima perdido duas vezes antes. Sorriram tímidos, e os lábios se tocaram sem muita agilidade. Aos poucos, entretanto, já haviam recobrado os instintos e beijavam-se como antes._

_O local agora era macio e confortável, permitindo que Gina deitasse sobre as almofadas e ele ficasse por cima dela, beijando os lábios da garota enquanto ela puxava a camisa dele para cima, sem sucesso. As mãos dele começaram a correr pelas pernas dela, levantando ainda mais o vestido, mas Gina não protestou; estava ocupada demais lutando contra a camisa dele._

_Frustrada, Gina trocou de posição com Harry, a fim de abrir os botões da camisa do garoto, mas quando estavam se virando no sofá, de repente, não havia mais sofá._

_Houve um baque surdo na sala comunal, mas ninguém nos dormitórios ouviu. Dois corpos haviam caído no chão, desajeitadamente, lado a lado e os gemidos se confundiram com as risadas. Harry e Gina ficaram vários minutos apenas rindo, acostumando-se com as dores pelo corpo e olhando para o teto. Depois, encararam-se, reparando nos rostos vermelhos e nos lábios inchados. Os cabelos dele estavam mais rebeldes que o normal e os de Gina, completamente embaraçados._

_- O chão é mesmo duro. – disse Gina._

_Harry riu e, virando-se para o lado, encarou os olhos castanhos da garota e colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha dela._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou ele._

_- Estou – respondeu ela – E você?_

_- Meu corpo dói, arranjamos um caroço para fazer companhia á minha cicatriz – disse ele fazendo-a rir -, e eu nunca estive melhor._

_Gina sorriu e aproximou seu corpo do dele, beijando-o de leve nos lábios._

_- Isso foi péssimo, não é? – disse ela sorrindo, aflita._

_- Horrível – disse ele rindo e sendo acompanhada por ela._

_Harry levantou-se do chão e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. Beijou-a nos lábios duas ou três vezes mais antes de separar-se dela, achando que seria melhor que fossem para suas camas._

_- Acho que já passamos dos limites demais hoje – disse ele sensatamente._

_Era verdade, nunca haviam ido tão longe antes._

_- Dos limites dos hematomas, você quer dizer – sugeriu ela fazendo-o rir_

_- Isso também – disse Harry segurando a mão dela e conduzindo-a aos dormitórios – Melhor irmos dormir._

_- Tem razão – disse Gina – Boa noite._

_- Boa noite – respondeu ele vendo-a subir ao dormitório feminino enquanto ele se encaminhava para o masculino._

Agora ela estava abaixada perto de um grupo de morangos particularmente saudáveis e ele a observava de perto. De fato, talvez estivesse perto demais.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela sorrindo, colhendo dois morangos, e levantando-se para ficar na altura dele.

- Nada – respondeu Harry vendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha, desacreditando-o – Só estava pensando em quando você ganhou este vestido.

O que era verdade, a mente dele só havia explorado o momento. O máximo que poderia acontecer era Gina perguntar como havia sido, não? Por bem, ele lhe diria toda a verdade: a sra. Weasley havia enviado a Hogwarts como estímulo aos estudos. Fim da história. Mas Harry não esperava que ela sorrisse maliciosamente para ele e levasse um dos morangos à boca de maneira sensual.

Droga! Ela já havia se lembrado!

Gina aproximou-se dele, quase colando seus corpos.

- Sabe, eu andei me lembrando desse dia na semana passada – disse ela – Achei que foi uma das minhas maiores lembranças. Vieram lapsos longos, embora não suficientes pra lembrar de todo o resto. E também continuaram em sonhos bem concretos. Morango?

Harry arfou quando ela lhe ofereceu a fruta e quase engasgou quando ela colocou o morango em sua boca. Ele estava ficando maluco. Gina não podia estar em sã consciência.

- E sabe o que eu descobri? – perguntou ela quase num sussurro para ele, seus corpos praticamente grudados.

- O... o que? – perguntou ele tendo certeza de que Gina podia sentir, literalmente, a falta de controle dele.

Ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele e disse com a voz muito baixa:

- Que o chão é duro.

E, sem dizer mais nada, saiu dali, deixando-o completamente aturdido.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou relativamente tarde e foi tomar café da manhã. Não havia ninguém na cozinha além de Gina, que parecia a mesma desde o dia anterior, parecendo completamente alheia ao fato de que eles quase haviam se beijado graças à pequena travessura dela.

- Gina? – perguntou ele.

- Oi – disse ela parecendo mal-humorada. – Me faz companhia?

- É...certo – disse ele confuso sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de alguns ovos – Onde está todo mundo?

Gina suspirou

- Gui e Fleur estão em Gringotes, Rony e Hermione foram visitar os pais dela, mamãe foi fazer compras no Beco Diagonal, papai está no ministério e Carlinhos recebeu um chamado urgente da Romênia e foi pra lá.

- E você...? – indagou ele achando que ela poderia estar um pouco chateada.

- Ah, eu estou aqui, parada, esperando que as lembranças voltem. – ironizou ela – Não imagina como é animador.

Harry riu.

- Que bom que você também está se divertindo, Harry – disse ela mal humorada pegando seu prato e atirando-o dentro da pia.

A cozinha ficou silenciosa por algum tempo enquanto Gina começava a lavar a louça e Harry terminava de comer. Depois, ele levantou-se e foi até ela, ajudando-o a secar os pratos.

- Imagino que esteja sendo difícil para você. – disse ele. – Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa...

- Não – interrompeu ela parecendo cansada – Olha, me desculpa, eu não devia ter sido agressiva com você.

- Tudo bem eu entendo – disse Harry – Você tem passado por um período complicado.

- É, mas não justifica – disse Gina – Eu só queria que as coisas ficassem menos...

- Entediantes? – sugeriu ele

- É! – exclamou ela satisfeita de que alguém entendesse seu problema.

Harry pensou um pouco e logo lhe veio uma idéia.

- Olha, eu estou indo ver uns apartamentos...

- Para quê? – interrompeu ela ela.

- Bem, não posso morar na sua casa pro resto da vida. – disse ele.

- Entendo – disse ela - Embora eu esteja certa de que meus pais adorariam – acrescentou.

Harry riu

- Você quer vir comigo? – convidou ele.

Gina deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Parece boa idéia. – disse ela saindo da cozinha para pegar o casaco. Depois voltou até onde Harry estava parecendo bem mais animada – Vamos?

Harry a encarou. A calça preta dela combinava com as botas e o casaco da mesma cor e a blusa vermelha era a mesma que ele havia ajudado a escolher há dois anos. Os cabelos ruivos dela estavam soltos e ela nunca parecera tão bonita.

- Vamos – disse Harry sorrindo ao constatar que teria um dia bastante agradável.

O primeiro apartamento fora indicação de um colega do sr. Weasley. Eles entraram e saíram menos de cinco minutos depois.

- Todos os amigos dele têm esse estilo? – perguntou Gina

- Espero que não, porque a maioria dos prédios que eu anotei foi por indicação deles. – disse Harry.

- Então, Harry, acho que teremos muito que andar. – disse ela fingindo conformismo - Onde é o próximo?

- É aqui perto, vamos – disse ele indicando o caminho.

Eles entraram em mais dois ou três apartamentos e resolveram fazer uma parada no Beco Diagonal para beberem alguma coisa antes de continuarem.

- Eu queria só ver você morar naquele da vizinha cheia de gatos. – riu Gina

- Qual o problema? – ironizou ele – Depois da Sra. Figg eu agüento qualquer coisa.

- Quem é Sra. Figg? – perguntou Gina tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora.

- Verdade, você não sabe – disse ele lembrando que Gina não poderia lembrar-se da velha - Quando eu morava com meus tios eles sempre me deixavam na casa dela. Era uma senhora tão cheia de gatos quanto àquela vizinha que vimos agora a pouco e, no fim das contas, descobri que ela era bruxa também.

- Porque eles te deixavam lá?

- Não queriam que eu me divertisse. – respondeu Harry

- Nossa – surpreendeu-se ela – Eram tão ruins assim?

- Piores – disse ele lembrando-se dos Dursley

Gina comeu um pouco mais de seu sorvete antes de continuar.

- Sua infância não parece ter sido muito feliz.

- Bom, depois que fui pra Hogwarts as coisas melhoraram...exceto por Voldemort, claro.

- Ele fez muitos estragos na sua vida, não?

- Alguns – disse ele infeliz.

- Desculpe – disse ela – Não deveria fazer você lembrar dessas coisas.

- Tudo bem, você só está curiosa.

- Você parece quase acostumado com isso – disse Gina - Eu sempre fui assim?

- Sim – disse ele sorrindo – Muito.

- E você sempre foi corajoso?

- O que resta de coragem em mim? – perguntou ele mais para si do que para ela.

- Não sei, o que você acha? – perguntou ela – Um cara mata seus pais quando você tem um ano. Você vive os dez seguintes com uma família que o detesta, passeando na casa de uma velha cheia de gatos.

Harry riu. Gina continuou

- Quando acha que tudo vai melhorar e vai para um lugar em que se encaixa, começa a ser perseguido pelo cara. Então, você o derrota e vira o maior herói que o mundo já viu e aí...

- ... Minha namorada perde a memória. – completou ele impulsivamente.

Gina ficou sem fala.

- Me desculpe... é que você estava traduzindo meus pensamentos, eu...

- Tem razão. – disse ela – Eu queria poder me lembrar, Harry, de verdade.

- Eu sei que sim. – disse ele – Me desculpe, não queria estragar o dia.

- Eu que comecei a falar sobre sua vida, a culpa é minha.

- Você só estava curiosa – disse ele - Vamos esquecer ok?

- Certo – disse ela – Além do mais, temos mais uma dúzia de lugares pra ver e a coisa está começando a ficar divertida.

Harry riu e, depois de pagarem a conta, a acompanhou pela rua e pelos outros apartamentos até o final da tarde, quando finalmente encontraram.

- Parece muito bom – disse Gina com uma lista na mão – Uma suíte, escritório, banheiro, sala, cozinha e... uau!... olha só pra essa vista! – citou ela indo até a sacada – Harry, vem dar uma olhada nisso.

Harry, que até então estava checando o banheiro, foi até onde Gina o chamara. E ela estava certa, a vista era espetacular. Dali podiam ver o sol se pôr.

- Diga que vai ficar com este.

- Moram muitos trouxas aqui – disse ele – A mudança vai ser complicada.

- Eu juro que ajudo a ajeitar tudo, mas não perca esta vista, por favor!

- Está bem – disse ele – Não acho que vá encontrar algo tão bom de qualquer jeito.

- Há! Perfeito! – comemorou ela fazendo um gesto de vitória no ar.

Harry apenas riu, encarando o sorriso dela, hipnotizado, vendo-a corar.

- Até parece que o apartamento é pra mim – disse ela – Podemos ver outro se quiser.

- Não, eu realmente gostei deste – disse ele empolgado – Além do mais, talvez...

Mas ele parou, deixando a frase no ar, parecendo perder a empolgação.

- O que? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Nada, esquece.

- Ah, não! – exclamou ela – O que foi?

- Não tem porque – disse ele puxando-a para dentro – Venha, vamos ver o resto.

- Não, Harry – disse ela ainda na varanda – Era importante, fale.

- Eu só ia dizer que... talvez...bom, se sua memória voltar... Provavelmente você venha bastante aqui.

- Harry, eu...

- Entendeu porque eu não queria falar? – disse ele – Não é pra sair dizendo essas coisas, você não se lembra, você não tem culpa e eu entendo, é só que às vezes eu falo como se você soubesse...como se...

- Cale a boca, Harry – disse ela de forma doce, aproximando-se dele e calando-o no mesmo instante – Preste atenção porque eu só vou falar uma vez: - então ela chegou ainda mais perto, encarando os olhos dele, vendo ali a tensão surgir - mesmo que eu não recupere a memória tão cedo, vou querer muito vir aqui sempre que puder.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que a fez entender aquele momento como jamais havia entendido algo desde que perdera a memória. Ela o reconhecia; não se lembrava dele, nada mudara em sua mente, mas havia algo dentro dela que sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, algo que havia realmente compreendido.

E ela soube que não precisaria lembrar de nada para saber que o amava.

De repente, os olhares se cruzaram, suas feições foram ficando mais sérias e seus rostos, mais próximos. Gina deu um passo a frente, ficando junto dele, acreditando que a proximidade aumentaria a sensação de familiaridade que sentia agora. Foi quase instintivo quando Harry colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, movimento este que lançou à mente de Gina a imagem deles dois, dentro de uma sala apertada, quando ele fizera aquele mesmo movimento.

_- Filch nos mata se nos vir aqui – disse ele rindo._

Suas respirações estavam pesadas; o hálito morno dele sendo quase detectado por ela; céus, ela quase conseguia se lembrar! Seus lábios estavam há milímetros de distância, os olhos se fecharam e então houve aquele toque; aquele maravilhoso toque.

_- Quem liga para o Filch? – indagou ela abraçando-o fortemente e beijando-o em seguida._

E Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de segura-la mais firme, aprofundando o beijo, aproveitando-o de todas as maneiras que podia. Ela fazia tanta falta! Ele simplesmente não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela!

_A sala era apertada, cheia de vassouras e eles não conseguiam se mover, mas não ligavam. A única coisa que importava era o beijo que partilhavam naquele momento._

Abraçou-a com força e continuou beijando seus lábios, como se nada o pudesse impedir; sentiu Gina corresponder na mesma intensidade, colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, acariciando os cabelos negros como sempre fazia, como se soubesse que ele adorava. Era como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles. E ela sabia: nada jamais mudaria.

Mas aquilo só durou alguns segundos e, então, ela afastou-se dele; estava pálida e parecia muito fraca. Em seguida, desmaiou.

* * *

**N/A: **Este é o momento em que eu peço para que todos FIQUEM CALMOS! Não há pânico. Repito: não há pânico.

Meus finais são felizes, relaxem...

Agora, mil desculpas às esculhambações de reviews da última vez e obrigada a todos que comentaram mesmo depois de eu ter me perdido na hora de responder POR CULPA DO SISTEMA, NÃO MINHA.

Agora, vamos às respostas e fico feliz em anunciar que são mtas!!!!

**Remaria: **Fico contente que esteja gostando da fic e mto mais feliz ainda por ter comentado. Foi a primeira vez, não? Pois é, o Harry é realmente fofo e "guerreira" é uma fantástica definição para a Ginny, mas qual é a do Malfoy vc só vai saber mais tarde, hehehe... Bjos

**Grazy DSM: **Poor Draco, vc desejando a morte dele...tudo bem que não é um anjinho da guarda, mas não acho que as pessoas tem que morrer, hehehe... Pois é, acho que em breve terei um tempo pra ler com mais atenção a tua fic, daí vou fazer um comentário bem legal! Obrigada pela review, espero que continue gostando da fic! Bjos

**Michelle Granger: **Ah! Que bom que curtiu! Vc anda bem desconfiada, não? Hehhehe... Ah! Os nomes das suas fics me são familiares...acho que já passei os olhos por elas, quando eu postar um novo cap te aviso e se ainda não lia a fic vou tentar ler e comentar, ok?

Ah! E fiquei realmente lisonjeada em estar no seu weblogger, nossa, adorei mesmo, obrigada pela credibilidade! Só duas correções: 1. APQEE já está concluída e tem capa, bem como Uma vida a Dois, ok? Obrigada mesmo pela lembrança, fiquei mto contente! E amei seu blog, mto legal! Onde vc consegue todos aqueles gifs? São o máximo! Bjos

**Sil17: **Que bom, que bom, que bom! Fio feliz que tenha gostado do cap. A conversa deles ficou boa, não? Eu realmente acho que o Harry precisa ser salvo e quem melhor que a Ginny pra faze-lo? Mas e aí, o que achou desse cap? Suspeito que tenha atingido algumas expectativas, não? Heheheh! Bjos

**Nani Potter: **Em eu sou uma romântica H/G incurável, então o amor deles vai ser bem explorado, garanto. Eu sei, eles estavam só amiguinhos, mas e agora? É, talvez bater na Ginny com um bastão seja eficaz, mas você teria coragem? Eu não, seria como bater em mim mesma... Ah! Uma última coisa, vc surtou? Vc atualizou mil ficsd ao mesmo tempo, foi um choque eu ver duas ou três das suas fics atualizadas, mto feliz! Continue assim, heheh...Que bom que continua gostando da fic. Bjos

**Andy Black: **Que bom que está gostando da fic. O que achou desse cap.? Pressinto que tenha tido alguns ataques de euforia nos últimos parágrafos, não? Hhehehe... Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Last Petal (ou Vanessa): **Pois é, essa coisa de nick é complicado, pq vc escolheu esse? Ah! Eu tb queria um desses no natal, infelizmente não tem enlatado...triste, eu sei, mas um dia a gente chega lá, hehehe...E desse finalzinho, o que achou? Não sei se escrevi lindamente, mas arrisco dizer que satisfiz algumas pessoas, hehehe... Ah! Eu acho que estou animando as pessoas agora, não é? Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Bernardo: **Que bom que está curtindo a fic! Vlw por comentar! Mil bjos

**Cah Weasley: **Oi! Obrigada por comentar! É, eu sei que o Harry é um amor, mas acredite, ele tb sabe fazer mta besteira, vc verá no próximo cap., hehehe... Fico feliz que teteje gostando da fic. Espero que tenha ficado satisfeita com esse cap. tb. Bjos

**Sally Owens: **Que bom que curtiu o cap. Acho que eu compensei o tamanho desta vez, não? Espero que tenha gostado! Continue comentando. Mil bjos

**Vanessa Brito: **Oiii! Ah, entendo como são compromissos de final de ano, eu surtei nos últimos dias tb. Mas obrigada mesmo por comentar. Espero que tenha gostado com cap. e que a fic esteja legal mesmo. Senão, puxe minha orelha, hehehe... Mil bjos

**Geia: **Olá, tudo bem? Pois é, a fic ta no finalzinho, mas esse cap. foi grande e completamente Harry e Gina pra vcs ficarem bem felizes. Superei as expectativas? Espero que sim. Adorei seu comentário, obrigada pela review! Mil bjos

**Barbie30: **Pois é, o ta problemático com comentários. Obrigada por comentar de qq maneira, eu havia estranhado mesmo vc não ter colocado nada. Mas que bom que continuas a comentar, quero muito saber o que achou do cap, embora eu suspeite que vc pode ter um surto pulante por causa da última cena e fique incapacitada de fazer qq coisa por uns tempos, hehehe... Vlw por comentar. Bjos

**Ana Carolina Guimarães: **Oh! Legal vc ter comentado, obrigada! Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico mto feliz. Mil bjos

**Kamyla: **Ola! Que bom que está gostando da história, eu tenho me esforçado bastante pra acabar até o final do ano, espero que consiga, assim fica de presente pra vcs, hehehe... Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Priscila Louredo: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando da história! Agora acho que compensei o tamanho do cap, não? Espero que tenha curtido. Ah! Eu tenho lido umas fics suas, quando vai atualizar? Espero que logo... Bom, orbigada pelos comentários. Mil bjos.

**JulyBlack: **Hey! Adorei a idéia do e-mail diário, heheheh... O que achou do cap? Espero que tenha gostado. Adoro saber que causei alguma emoção nas pessoas por causa da fic, significa que está valendo a pena... Ah! E obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Lady Delmas: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Giovana Castro e Lisa Black**

AH MEU MERLIN! EU NÃO ACREDITO, SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACREDITO! ME PERDOEM, POR FAVOR!!!! Eu juro por Merlin que não vi seus posts. A coisa é que se vc ler os comentários no site, vão aparecer duas opção de visualização: todos que foram postados nos últimos dias OU todas as reviews de cada cap. Eu sempre leio os que foram postados recentemente o de vcs NÃO APARECERAM LÁ! Quando vcs comentaram que eu não lhes dei uma resposta, selecionei a outra opção (review por cap.) e aí sim apareceu, mas NÃO É CULPA MINHA, o sistema é que falhou! Sorry! Eu devia ter sido mais atenta de qualquer maneira.

Sendo assim, vão ser duas respostas pra cada uma:

**Giovana Castro: **

Resposta para review 1: Ah! Que bom que gostou do cap., que achou maravilhoso e tudo mais...

ah, pc quebrado é um horror, espero que esteja tudo ok agora, mas a julgar pelo numero de vezes que já nos falamos, acho que sim, heheh que bom mesmo que tem gostado dos caps, heheh tb estou com saudades 

Ah! A Gina não é boba, só desmemoriada :P

Obrigada pelos elogios. Não me importo de vc repetir semnpre se kiser, heheheh

Bjos

Resposta para review 2: Nossa! Sua review me emocionou. Toda aqquela história de conquistar espaço e tudo mais...snif snif...tb adoro vc! Vc foi conquistando seu espacinho na minha vida, sabia? Nunca disse isso, mas é bem verdade...

Que bom que gostou do cap. E desse, o que achou? Tenho suspeitas de que tem algumas pessoas dando pulinhos de felicidade, mas qm seria? Hehehehe

Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos

**Lisa Black: **

Resposta para review 1: Caramba! O que vc fez com o pobre Harry? Eu sei que não posso falar nada pq sou quase tão cruel com ele qnto a própria JK, mas vc não precisa machucar o menino, precisa?

Vc faz faculdade de que? Ouvi falar (leia-se: li no seu profile) que está de férias, o que quer dizer que pode escrever umas fics H/G pra gente né? E falando em suas fics, vi que vc tem uma fic com o shipper Sirius/Marlene. Eu não entendo da onde que as pessoas tiraram esse shipper, vc pode explicar? Eu sei qm eh a Marlene e tal, mas pq ela e o Sirius?

Sério, eu passo mto tempo rindo das suas reviews...

É, sei o que vc ker dizer com a coisa de vc kerer ficar com a pessoa e ela não estar ali, ou estar, mas não se lembrar. Tb acho que ele está reagindo bem, embora agora tenha tido uma atitude realmente impulsiva digna de Harry, não acha?

Ah! Quero q vc poste logo aquela fic, estou bem curiosa...eu tenho uns pedaços aleatórios de fic de Harry e Ginny na academia de aurores...um dias desses eu te mostro um pedacinho, heheheh...

Eu acho que a Gina deveria ser um fator decisivo, mas acho que a JK não vai ser boa o suficiente pra escrever isso. Acho que ela vai estragar a Ginny, infelizmente...

Sério...eu realmente rio mto com seus coments...Bjos

Resposta para review 2: Sim, aqui de novo, rindo sem parar. Seus comentários são brilhantes!

Cara, agora vc carrega Draco e Harry pra todos os cantos! Eles não brigam mto, não?

Hahahahahha! "Troca de olhares entre Lisa e o cap."...acho que rolou um clima, hehehe

Sabe, eu estava lendo uma reportagem em que a JK fala da Ginny. De fato, uma das melhores definições dela. Disse que achava a Ginny engraçada, afetuosa e humana. É assim que eu sempre a vi, por isso ela é tão especial (já mencionei que é meu alter-ego:P). É isso mesmo que Harry procura numa garota, como disse JK e é isso que dou a ele na fic tb, pq ele merece. Acho que se Ginny não fosse assim, não seria digna do herói, como citou uma pessoa a mim certa vez. Ela é capaz de salva-lo do fato dele não se deixar ser salvo. Ela é mto boa!

Obrigada por comentar, mesmo achando que eu havia desprezado seu bebe, hehehe

Mil bjos


	13. Afastamentos

**N/A: **E aqui estou eu novamente com mais um capítulo. E agora faltam apenas dois! Não deu pra postar antes, sorry, mas vcs sabem como é essa coisa de natal, ano novo e tudo mais, não? Agora, acho que não vou deixa-los tão satisfeitos quando com o capítulo anterior, mas confiem em mim, certo?

Aproveitem a fic!

Bjos

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12

**Afastamentos**

_Era madrugada quando ela acordou sentindo o peso do braço dele em sua barriga. Sorriu ao encarar o garoto ao seu lado. Eles haviam ficado conversando no quarto dela após o jantar e acabaram adormecendo. _

_Eram raros os momentos em que ela o via dormir tão tranquilamente. A guerra estava matando mais do que em qualquer outro momento e Harry ficava cada vez mais transtornado com tudo. Ele, Rony e Hermione haviam voltado da caça aos horcruxes, há dois meses, após terem destruído a taça de Hufflepuff, pois Rony ficara ferido demais para continuarem._

_Desde então, Harry demonstrava estar cada vez mais angustiado. Além de ressaltar as condições arriscadas em que Gina se encontrava, manifestava a vontade de procurar o penúltimo horcrux diariamente e ela achava difícil convence-lo de que, se não pensasse antes, jamais conseguiria, pois nem tinham idéia de em que objeto o horcrux poderia estar._

_Virou-se na cama, ficando de barriga para cima e encarou o teto. Harry havia colado dezenas de pequenas estrelas luminosas ali quando eles estavam felizes o suficiente com o reatar do namoro._

_Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Gina sabia que era questão de tempo até Harry ter outro surto de herói e terminar o relacionamento para protegê-la. Ela podia até perceber que o garoto estava, assim como ela, cada vez mais apaixonado e, consequentemente, preocupado na mesma proporção, de forma que Harry sofria por ter que optar entre os sentimentos dele e a preocupação com a segurança dela._

_Tudo que ela queria é que aquela maldita guerra acabasse de uma vez, que tudo ficasse bem e o jovem ao seu lado pudesse, enfim, viver em paz, como nem mesmo sabia ser possível, junto com ela, sob aquela pequena, fosforescente e artificial constelação._

_- Lembra quando coloquei estas estrelas aí?_

_Ela sorriu; Harry havia acordado._

_- Claro que sim – disse ela ainda encarando o teto – O melhor apanhador do mundo quase caiu da vassoura duas vezes._

_Harry fez uma careta. _

_- É, certo – disse ele a contragosto – Mas não caí!_

_Gina sorriu marotamente e virou seu rosto para beijá-lo. Era para ser apenas um selinho bobo para que ela pudesse continuar a provocá-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Ao invés disso, puxou-a para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo-a corresponder ao virar-se para ele, aproximando seus corpos. Não demorou muito para que Harry sentisse estar perdendo o controle sobre si e logo Gina pôde sentir uma movimentação estranha abaixo do ventre que, definitivamente, não pertencia a ela._

_Harry parou imediatamente, corando. Gina quase riu ao dar-se conta do por que._

_- Desculpe – disse ele constrangido – Eu não... quero dizer..._

_- Tudo bem – disse ela sorrindo de leve – É natural._

_Harry riu, embaraçado e ela beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios.._

_- Além do mais - disse ela aproximando seu corpo do dele e tornando difícil seu respirar – Acho muito bom._

_E sem dar-lhe chances de compreender corretamente o que ela quis dizer, Gina voltou a beijá-lo._

_Harry não tinha idéia de quanto tempo haviam levado para que Gina o trouxesse para cima de si e ele começasse a puxar a camisola dela para cima, mas soube que não havia sensação melhor do que sentir as mãos dela abrirem sua camisa e correrem por suas costas, sem impedimentos._

_As respirações tornaram-se ofegantes, os olhos estavam fortemente fechados e os corpos, suados. Gina suspirou alto quando ele, à procura de mais dela, levantou tanto sua camisola que quase a despiu completamente. Assustado com tamanha falta de controle, Harry parou._

_Gina soltou um lamento quando seus lábios separaram-se dos dele; então abriu os olhos e encarou as íris verdes._

_- O que houve? – perguntou ela._

_Harry permaneceu sobre ela, mas não mais a tocava. Estava apavorado demais com a dimensão do que intencionava fazer para que movimentasse um único músculo._

_- Harry? – perguntou ela preocupada – Harry, você está bem?_

_Aquilo estava errado, mas parecia tão certo que ele nem conseguia raciocinar. Sua mente gritava algo quem, há minutos atrás, ele achava ter sido um "pare agora", mas não poderia ter certeza naquele momento pois seu cérebro havia explodido quando Gina o havia beijado daquela forma doce que o enlouquecia. Era terrível saber que não poderia continuar, quando tudo que ele queria era aproveitar aquele momento com ela._

_- Eu te amo – disse ele como se aquilo doesse, seus lábios muito próximos aos dela._

_Gina sorriu calmamente e acariciou o rosto do garoto._

_- Eu também te amo – disse ela levantando uma das pernas, roçando na dele. – E agora você vai entender o quanto._

_E dizendo isso ela beijou-o novamente, puxando o corpo dele para mais perto do seu. Harry não resistiu continuou beijando-a de volta, permitindo-se sentir todas as coisas maravilhosas que ela era capaz de proporcionar a ele. Num impulso, ele tirou a camisola dela, deixando-a apenas com uma pequena combinação de malha branca. Ele quase lamentou por aquelas peças de roupa; aquelas duas pequenas peças que cobriam muito menos do que seria necessário para fazê-lo se conter, mesmo que ele achasse que nada poderia fazê-lo quando estava com Gina._

_Ela suspirou quando Harry correu as mãos por seu corpo e começou a desamarrar a caça do pijama dele, sem estar totalmente certa sobre o que fazia e, ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que aquela era a única certeza que tinha no mundo. Ele havia tomado seus lábios novamente quando ela, finalmente, conseguira desatar o nó das calças dele e começava a puxá-las para baixo, mas então, Harry pareceu tenso e parou._

_- Não podemos – disse ele parando de beijá-la, embora seus lábios continuassem a tocá-la enquanto ele sussurrava – É uma loucura._

_Gina sorriu. Ele devia estar preocupado._

_- Eu sei – disse ela – Mas é a loucura mais certa de todas._

_Então ela levou suas mãos até a calça dele; intencionava livrá-lo daquele pedaço incomodo de pano de uma vez por todas, mas Harry colocou suas mãos sobre as dela e as afastou._

_- Não dá. – disse ele sério, agora afastando seu corpo do dela e sentando-se na cama, colocando os pés para fora, por via das dúvidas e apoiando o rosto nas mãos, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. – Não podemos._

_Gina estranhou a reação dele. Ninguém normal pararia naquela hora; não naquela hora. Ela sentou-se na cama também, mas continuou coberta pelo lençol._

_- É claro que podemos – disse ela como se aquilo fosse óbvio – Olha só pra gente._

_Ele encarou-a e depois a si próprio. Gina estava enrolada com o lençol, mas ele podia ver boa parte dos ombros dela quase nus a não ser pela fina alça branca que os cobria; e ele estava sem camisa e tinha as calças desamarradas com um pedaço da roupa de baixo já aparecendo. Imediatamente, amarrou o cordão da calça; depois pegou a camisola dela, que havia ido parar, de alguma forma, no chão e entregou a Gina._

_- É melhor você se vestir. – disse ele sem encará-la. Doía ter que fazer aquilo, mas era preciso._

_Gina encarou-o com um misto de desgosto e incredibilidade. Não dando atenção para a camisola nas mãos do namorado, ela levantou-se, acendeu as luzes e parou em frente a ele. Harry arregalou os olhos._

_- Gina... – disse ele estupefato – O que está fazendo?_

_Gina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos na cintura de um jeito impaciente._

_- Relaxa Harry, não vou estuprar você._

_Harry engasgou com a própria saliva e ofereceu a camisola a ela novamente._

_- Você realmente precisa vestir isso._

_- Vai me explicar qual é o seu problema se eu vestir? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo._

_Harry bufou. Ela era realmente muito teimosa._

_- Vou, Gina – disse ele com raiva – Agora se vista._

_Gina puxou com força a camisola das mãos de Harry e a vestiu bem em frente a ele, sem qualquer delicadeza. Depois o encarou novamente. Harry ficara observando-a vestir-se atentamente, como se estivesse lutando contra si mesmo. Aquela visão a fez sentir pena, então ela sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e segurou sua mão._

_- O que está havendo, Harry?_

_Ele percebeu a mão quente dela tocar a sua e sentiu-se ainda pior pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Com o coração pesado, puxou sua mão, fazendo-a retesar-se._

_- Isso não está certo – disse ele – Não podemos mais fazer isso, é muito perigoso._

_- Sempre será perigoso – disse Gina._

_- Seria pior... – disse ele – Gina, você não entende!_

_- Eu entendi da última vez – disse ela com a voz firme – Foi você que quis voltar quando chegou aqui com Rony ferido há dois meses, eu nunca insisti._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, mas..._

_- Então não me trate como se eu não fizesse idéia do que se passa na sua cabeça – interrompeu ela – Eu entendo, Harry, mas não sei o que está te impedindo de dizer qual o problema dessa vez. Quando você chegou aqui com Rony e Hermione, me disse que só queria ficar comigo independente do que fosse; eu relutei, mas aceitei..._

_- Eu estava apavorado, Rony estava à beira da morte – explicou ele ignorando as últimas palavras dela; não poderia ficar ouvindo sem dizer o mesmo – Foi naquele momento que ele e Mione perceberam o quanto precisavam ficar juntos, antes que fosse tarde; eu achei que seria o mesmo conosco._

_- Então ficou comigo por impulso? – indagou ela sabendo que não era isso_

_- Você sabe que não! – disse ele – Fiquei com você porque te amava; porque te amo...- Mas estamos indo longe demais e isso aumenta os riscos._

_- E há como ficarem maiores? – perguntou ela – Sabe, eu estava te estranhando nos últimos dias. Eu achei que mais cedo ou mais tarde faríamos exatamente o que quase fizemos agora a pouco e, ao mesmo tempo, percebi que quanto mais longe íamos, mais apavorado você ficava. – continuou - Então, quando estamos nos acertando você simplesmente manda eu me vestir?_

_- Não podemos fazer isso – disse ele – É forte demais, haverá muito mais em risco. E se continuarmos juntos, faremos. Eu não vou conseguir resistir mais..._

_Ela o encarou. Sabia que ele faria isso, mas esperava poder estar com ele antes, ao menos para fazê-lo entender que o amor só o fortalecia. Harry menosprezava demais aquele poder._

_- Você sabe que eu não quero ter que me afastar de você – disse ele – Sabe que isso me mata por dentro._

_- Eu sei – ela disse, compreensiva._

_- Você é a mulher da minha vida – disse ele – Eu amo você mais do que tudo, mas não posso, simplesmente não posso..._

_- Eu já entendi, Harry – disse ela – Não se preocupe._

_Ele sabia que ela entendia, mas às vezes achava melhor que ela gritasse com ele ou simplesmente fizesse aquela cara determinada que expressara ainda há pouco, quando ficara em frente a ele, quase sem roupas, apenas para que ele pudesse gritar mais alto e extravasar a própria frustração._

_- Eu vou embora amanhã – disse ele – Vou procurar o quinto horcrux._

_- Mas você não sabe o que é – protestou ela – Precisa pensar mais, estudar mais Voldemort, recolher mais pistas._

_- Já faz um ano que estou em busca desses malditos objetos e só falta um para chegar até Nagini e Voldemort – disse ele - Não vou demorar mais, há pessoas morrendo._

_- Vai sair por aí a esmo. – concluiu ela e Harry sabia que ela jamais o julgaria por isso.._

_- Eu preciso – disse ele tocando na mão dela - Não posso pedir que me espere, mas quero que saiba que farei de tudo para voltar para você._

_Gina sorriu para ele e Harry pode ver a certeza e a força que o olhar dela transmitia._

_- Eu sei que vai – disse ela._

_Então Harry levantou-se da cama, pegou a própria camisa e foi em direção à porta. Não suportaria mais ficar ao lado dela sem tocá-la como gostaria; o simples tocar de suas mão havia feito com que seu corpo inteiro reclamasse por um contato maior._

_- E Harry... – disse ela vendo-o abrir a porta._

_- O que foi? – perguntou ele sabendo que ela diria algo que o faria pensar durante os próximos tempos em que ficariam longe um do outro._

_- Quero que saiba que antes que isso acabe e independente do que estiver acontecendo entre nós... vamos terminar o que começamos hoje – disse ela sem corar – Você pode estar muito apavorado agora, mas antes de você enfrentar Voldemort, eu serei sua._

_Sabia que ela tinha razão. Ela sempre teria razão e ele sempre seria aquele que teria que lutar contra aquilo até o dia em que não suportaria mais e se rendesse, sentindo-se feliz por fazê-lo. Então sorriu para ela e, antes de sair pela porta, apenas repetiu as palavras que Gina lhe havia dito há poucos minutos._

_- Eu sei que vai._

Acordou sentindo cheiro de hospital e lamentou não poder reconhecer todo o resto de forma tão correta quando aquilo. Abriu os olhos e focalizou o teto branco, então encarou a cadeira ao lado de sua cama e viu Harry sentado ali, observando-a.

- Oi – disse ela.

- Olá – disse ele – Como se sente?

- Como se tivesse desmaiado – brincou ela, mas ele não riu – Há quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

- Meia hora – disse ele – Seus pais devem estar à caminho.

- Contou a eles dobre o tratamento? – perguntou ela.

- Só a eles, mas eu tinha que contar – explicou-se – Não podia esconder que você estava hospitalizada.

- Eu sei, eu entendo – disse ela – Obrigada por não falar aos meus irmãos.

- Tudo bem, seus pais disseram que vão inventar alguma história a eles sobre seu desmaio.

- Ok.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem se encararem.

- Tive um sonho ainda há pouco – disse ela.

Harry não disse nada, então ela continuou:

- Sobre uma vez que terminamos. Acho que foi a segunda porque você contou que a primeira vez foi em Hogwarts e esta foi no meu quarto.

Harry lembrou-se daquela ocasião; da ocasião em que ela disse que seria sua e, no ano seguinte, realmente foi.

- Você... lembrou de tudo?

- Tudinho – disse ela sorrindo marotamente – Inclusive da parte em que praticamente desfilei na sua frente só de calcinha e sutiã.

Harry riu. Havia sido realmente hilário.

- Eu nem acredito que fiz aquilo – disse ela rindo.

- Era o seu jeito de protestar: deixando-me sem graça

Gina lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

- Fico me perguntando se causaria o mesmo efeito se lhe perguntar sobre agora a pouco... o que foi aquele beijo?

Harry abaixou os olhos, parecendo constrangido e, para a surpresa dela, culpado.

- É, parece que sim – disse ela sentando-se na cama e recostando-se melhor entre os travesseiros – O que foi aquilo, Harry?

Ele balbuciou algumas coisas sem sentido antes, de conseguir encontrar as palavras certas.

- Aquilo foi... – ele suspirou antes de completar – Foi algo que eu não pude conter.

- Acho que você já tinha contido demais, não é mesmo? – brincou ela, mas ele não riu – Harry, está tudo bem.

- Não está tudo bem! – disse ele – Olha só onde você veio parar!

- O médico disse que isso poderia acontecer por causa do tratamento. – argumentou ela.

- Você sabe que não teve nada a ver com o tratamento desta vez – contrapôs ele – Sabe que foi... nós... foi tudo minha culpa – disse ele sem deixa-la protestar – Rony e Hermione tinham razão, eu pressionei você, estou fazendo um monte de besteiras aqui.

- Você não me pressionou, eu te beijei porque quis – disse ela – E isso não é culpa sua, simplesmente aconteceu.

- Não teria acontecido se eu tivesse me mantido longe de você – disse ele.

- E acha que conseguiria? – indagou ela – Acha que eu mesma conseguiria?

Ele não disse nada, então ela continuou com um ar saudoso.

- Sabe, achei que ia me lembrar de tudo – disse ela – Estava tudo tão claro, era como se eu soubesse exatamente o que fazer quando estava com você. E, por um momento, as lembranças vieram tão fortes...e eu até podia ver... e então...

- Desmaiou – disse Harry parecendo nervoso – Gina, não posso mais ficar tão perto de você, se isso acontecer novamente... não está certo, isso não pode se repetir.

- E se eu quiser que se repita? – perguntou Gina impetuosamente, sentindo a leve tontura que indicava que as memórias viriam.

_- E se eu não me importar? - Ela havia perguntado a ele, naquele mesmo tom._

- Não podemos – disse ele tirando-a do transe momentâneo – É errado, você não se lembra...

- E isso me impede de sentir? – interrompeu ela

Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley invadiram o quarto e a matriarca abraçou Gina parecendo extremamente preocupada.

Harry aproveitou a agitação para dar uma última olhada na garota e sair discretamente do quarto e voltar para a Toca, arrumar suas coisas e preparar-se para a mudança. Iria comprar o apartamento e sair da casa dos ruivos o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**N/A: **Não me matem! Eu prometo que serei boazinha! Além do mais, se me matarem, não tem mais fic, na? com a impressão de que é só por isso que as pessoas não vão me matar 

Certo, agora vamos ver se as pessoas comentam mais pra elogiar ou xingar... Aguardo vcs!

Respostas às reviews:

**Michelle Granger: **Pois é, os poderes do beijo do eleito, hehehehe... Que bom que gostou do cap. Beijos

**Sil17: **Olá coelho entusiasmado! Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que tenha curtido o cap. Espero que continue assim, hehehe...Bjos

**Vaniii: **Fics que somem são um problema, heheheh... Que bom que vc achou e continua gostando. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Bernardo: **Pois é, logo agora ela desmaia, triste, heheheh... Que bom que gostou da fic, obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Last Petal: **Pois é, acho que o Harry finalmente pegou o jeito, heheheh... Tb gosto muito das lembranças, elas foram o motivo pra mim começar a fic e acho que são realmente boas de ler e escrever, tb adoro elas, mas sou suspeita, né?! Eu acho que ando alterando um pouco a personalidade deles pq isso é meio inevitável qndo vc opta por escrever uma fic romance qndo os livros são de aventura e, portanto, não exploram muito este lado dos personagens, mas me esforço pra deixa-los o mais natural possíveis. Que bom que está funcionando!Que bom que está gostando da fic e obrigada por comentar! Bjos

PS1: ah, agora entendi o nick...interessante...

PS2: que bom que está animada, considere me presente de natal pra vc!

PS3: ah, pode continuar com as reviws grandes, fico bem feliz em ler...:D

**Fefa Black e Ana Paula Snape: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Pode deixar que não vou demorar pra atualizar. Meus planos era terminar até o final do ano, mas talvez eu precise da primeira semana de janeiro pra postar o ultimo cap. Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Lispotter:** Hahahah! Coitada de vc! Obrigada pela consideração em vir aki comentar qndo deve ter mil coisas pra ajeitar por causa dessa coisa de 2 meses sem inet! Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Bjos

**Grazy DSM: **Oiii! Que bom que gostou do cap. Sim sim, o amor está no ar, mas já tava demorando, não? Não deu pra postar antes do natal, mas aqui está, espero que não tenha ficado mto brava comigo por causa dele, heheheh...Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Nani Potter: **Uau! Obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que gostou do cap e sei que este não foi tão mágico quanto o anterior, mas, é a vida..., Obrigada por comentar! Bjos

**Andy Black: **Sim sim, tudo mto emocionante. Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, este cap. foi menos fofo do que o anterior. Imagino que tenham pessoas meio revoltadas comigo agora... pensando nas azarações q vou levar... Bom, espero que continue gostando da fic. Mil bjos

**Kamyla: **Ah, de um desconto a ela; já não consegue se lembrar de si mesma, então que, pelo menos, o que conseguir lembrar seja agradável, hehehe...Pois é, só faltam mais dois capítulos agora, talvez um epílogo, mas veremos... Que bom que está gostando e obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Vanessa Brito: **Quando eles vão ficar felizes mesmo? Ah, só lendo os próximos capítulos pra descobrir pq a julgar por esse... Mas eu prometo que vou ser beeem legal, ok? Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Geia: **Olá leitora enlevada! Nossa, vc ficou realmente romântica no último comentário...legal causar isso nas pessoas, fiquei bem feliz, era mesmo a intenção! Adorei como vc batizou o "momento do vestido azul" e fiquei mto emocionada com o que vc disse sobre guardar sempre ele na memória. Obrigada pelos comentários, vc realmente sabe fazer uma escritora feliz, heheh... Boas festas por aí. Bjos

**Lilly Eveling: **Está super³ desculpada, hehehe... Pois é, eu ando postado rápido mesmo, mas é que eu queria terminar até o final do ano...não sei se vai rolar, mas até metade de janeiro é certo. Sei que sou má, mas o difícil é sempre mais gostoso, não? Espero que continue gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos

**JulyBlack: **Claro, claro que entendo, filhos e marido são coisas mto complexas, heheheh... Mas que bom que vc teve um tempinho pra ler e comentar! Fico mto feliz mesmo! Boas festas a todos aí! Bjos

**Kawa Potter: **Oi, pessoa! Obrigada pelos elogios e por comentar a fic. Espero que continue gostando. Bjos


	14. O que sabe, o que sente e o que pode

**N/A: **Certo! Agora fiquem calmos! Eu sei que prometi terminar a fic em meados de janeiro, eu sei, mas a coisa é que passei as férias todas viajando pra todos os lados, sem tempo nem de ler e-mails. Como presente e um enorme pedido de perdão, então, resolvi presentear vcs com este cap. Ele tem 14 páginas de word e não estava previsto na fic, portanto, ainda falta 2 caps. para o final. isto mesmo. Este é um capítulo extra todinho preparado para vcs. espero que me perdoem pelo tempo que fiquei sem dar notícias.

Bom, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

**O que sabe, o que sente e o que pode**

_Terminou de fechar o malão e esperou. No relógio, os ponteiros acusavam 23:56. Mais quatro minutos, só mais quatro minutos._

_A contagem regressiva havia começado cerca de uma semana antes, quando recebera uma carta de Lupin, dizendo que viria busca-lo escoltado pela Ordem assim que ele completasse 17 anos. Bom, faltavam somente quatro minutos._

_O ponteiro maior moveu-se mais um minuto e ele levantou-se da cama para checar a gaiola de Edwiges pela oitava vez naquela noite. Só mais três minutos, mais três apenas._

_E então, o que aconteceria? As vezes ele imaginava a casa sendo invadida por comensais, Voldemort entrando em seu quarto, lançando-lhe a maldição imperdoável e indo embora para matar tantos outros. Voldemort finalmente matando o menino-que sobreviveu._

_Pois Dumbledore não era mais uma ameaça._

_Sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos assim que o relógio deu 23:59. Um minuto. E então? Supondo que saísse dali com vida, o que aconteceria? Iria para a Toca, certo. Haveria o casamento, ele veria a família que se tornara sua, participaria da festa, veria Gina..._

_E então? Então ele iria embora no dia seguinte, com Rony e Hermione, em busca dos horcruxes. E então?_

_Um crack tirou-o de seus devaneios. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que já era meia-noite. A casa não havia explodido, ninguém havia morrido ainda. Levantou-se da cama, pegou o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges e saiu pela porta, encarando pela última vez o quarto que tão de má vontade tio Valter havia lhe dado. Nunca mais o veria._

_Quando encontrou Lupin no hall de entrada, estranhou não ver o restante da Ordem ali, com ele, mas então entendeu que todos estavam sobrevoando a casa. O perigo não estava lá dentro._

_- Feliz aniversário, Harry – disse Lupin bondosamente – Está pronto?_

_- Depende do que você quer dizer com "pronto". – disse ele vendo o bruxo rir e acenar com a varinha, fazendo as malas de Harry desaparecerem._

_- Vamos aparatar. – disse Lupin_

_- Ainda não fiz o teste – disse Harry – E preferia voar – murmurou._

_- Voar é muito arriscado – disse Lupin – Vamos fazer uma aparatação acompanhada. Já deu adeus aos seus tios?_

_- Claro, eles foram muito legais ao dizer "já vai tarde" – disse Harry._

_Lupin não disse nada, apenas estendeu seu braço a ele indicando que o segurasse. Harry fez o que ele lhe mandava e, segundos depois, já estava sentindo a estranha sensação de estar sendo enfiado por um cano. Em seguida, o ar lhe invadiu os pulmões e ele avisou a silhueta da Toca ao longe._

_- E aí, beleza, Harry?_

_Ele encarou a bruxa sobre a vassoura acima de si e sorriu para Tonks. Seu cabelo rosa-chiclete estava curto e brilhante e ele não pôde deixar de notar os olhares que trocou com Lupin por um segundo._

_- Olá, Tonks – disse ele – Há quanto tempo está aí?_

_- Ah, estamos vigiando desde hoje cedo. Na sua casa também, achamos mais prudente. A propósito, feliz aniversário!_

_- Obrigado – disse ele._

_- Vamos andando, Harry, não pode ficar aqui fora tão tarde. – disse Lupin e, encarando Tonks, deu um aceno com a mão e sorriu brevemente._

_Harry riu._

_- Diga a Molly que virei trazer algumas poções novas amanhã – disse Tonks – E que lhe farei companhia a tarde inteira, assim o resto do pessoal vai poder descansar._

_Harry estranhou o comentário da bruxa e estava prestes a perguntar a Lupin porque Molly precisaria de tanta companhia assim quando Lupin abriu a porta da frente da casa e o empurrou para dentro silenciosamente._

_- Não faça barulho, talvez Molly esteja dormindo._

_Harry ia perguntar porque todos estavam tão preocupados com a sra. Weasley, mas deteve-se quando encarou o interior da casa. Estava um verdadeiro caos._

_Não tinha mais a aparência organizada que a matriarca da família tentava manter, tampouco o habitual cheiro de sopa quente que sempre lhe aguardava quando ele aparecia. Apenas caos. Estava tudo fora do lugar, até mesmo os móveis pareciam ligeiramente desalinhados e Harry achou que poderia ter havido algum tipo de ataque ali._

_- Lupin, o que...?_

_Mas a pergunta ficou presa em sua garganta quando um sr. Weasley cheio de olheiras, de hobby e parecendo exausto desceu as escadas silenciosamente e cumprimentou-os._

_- Harry, que bom que está bem. – disse ele apertando a mão do garoto, ao que Harry achou que ele parecia um pouco fraco. – Feliz aniversário._

_- Obrigado – disse ele._

_- Como está Molly? – perguntou Lupin._

_- Descansando – disse o sr. Weasley parecendo aliviado – Finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas estou preocupado com a pele dela, parece mais escura e ressecada do que na semana passada._

_- O que ela tem? – perguntou Harry ansioso._

_- Não sabemos bem – disse Lupin – Rony e Hermione podem explicar tudo a você amanhã, mas agora acho melhor eu dar uma olhada nela, Arthur._

_- Estava querendo lhe pedir isso, Remo – disse o sr. Weasley e, dirigindo-se a Harry, continuou – Harry, Gina está na cozinha. Coma alguma coisa e peça a ela que lhe mostre o seu quarto, foram ela e Hermione que organizaram._

_A simples menção de Gina fez o estômago de Harry dar um solavanco incômodo. Evitara pensar nela desde o funeral de Dumbledore, embora ela aparecesse em seus sonhos sempre que Voldemort não os invadia. As vezes, Harry tinha dificuldades de saber o que era pior._

_- Desculpe não poder lhe dar mais atenção, Harry, mas..._

_- Está tudo bem, sr. Weasley – interrompeu ele preocupado – Eu me viro por aqui._

_Os dois homens sorriram cansados e subiram para o quarto. Foi então que Harry encaminhou-se para a cozinha. E lá estava ela, encostada na pia, apenas esperando. Tinha os mesmos cabelos ruivos, os mesmos olhos castanhos, os mesmos lábios cor de cereja e a mesma capacidade de faze-lo perder a linha de pensamento.._

_- Oi – disse Gina assim que ele entrou._

_- Oi – disse ele sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável e, ao mesmo tempo, cúmplice._

_- Feliz aniversário! – disse ela indo até ele e lhe abraçando._

_Ele não esperava por isso. Esperava alguma coisa, mas não isso. Na verdade, nem sabia o que esperava. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer, então, foi abraça-la de volta, sentindo o corpo dela novamente junto ao seu e esperando que algo acontecesse. _

_Mas nada aconteceu; e por isso ele não esperava._

_Assim como se aproximou, Gina afastou-se dele lentamente, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para aquilo. Harry encarou seus olhos por meros instantes e então ela sorriu; em seguida, afastou-se e foi até a geladeira._

_- Imagino que esteja com fome._

_Harry demorou alguns instantes para entender do que ela estava falando, até que Gina começou a tirar coisas e mais coisas da geladeira. Harry ajudou-a a colocar tudo sobre a mesa._

_- Terá que se contentar com alguns sanduíches – disse ela displicentemente pegando alguns talheres na gaveta – Não temos tido muito tempo de cozinhar._

_Harry ajudou-a a colocar dois pratos e duas canecas sobre a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Gina quando ela começou a colocar manteiga no pão._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele sentindo-se mais à vontade. – Sua mãe, ela..._

_- Achamos que comeu alguma coisa envenenada – disse Gina e Harry notou um tom estranho em sua voz – Faz duas semanas que já não consegue levantar da cama._

_- Porque não a levam ao St. Mungus? – perguntou ele_

_- Nós levamos – explicou Gina -, mas não há leitos disponíveis. Com Voldemort á solta, o hospital já não tem mais condições de receber ninguém. Há mais mortos e feridos do que podem comportar._

_- Mas é um hospital mágico, estou certo que podem ser criados mais leitos rapidamente. – disse ele._

_- Já fizeram isso – disse Gina – Mas se houver mais magia escondendo o lugar dos trouxas, os curandeiros não vão conseguir trabalhar. Eles só estão recebendo os casos mais graves._

_- Mas você disse que sua mãe não sai da cama há duas semanas! – protestou Harry ao que Gina fez "shhhh" para que ele falasse mais baixo – Isso não é grave o suficiente?_

_Gina o encarou e sorriu tristemente._

_- Harry, casos graves hoje no mundo bruxo são crianças com membros amputados, pais e mães que sofreram cruciatus e idosos amaldiçoados com Imperius – disse Gina – Minha mãe só está com problemas para respirar, fraqueza e falta de líquidos no corpo._

_Harry achou terrível o tom daquela frase. Era como se Gina estivesse banalizando o estado da sra. Weasley e, depois do que ela lhe explicou, Harry não conseguiu deixar de fazer o mesmo._

_- Mas e quanto ao Ministro? – perguntou Harry bebendo um pouco de seu leite – Ele não pode fazer alguma coisa? Construir um novo hospital?_

_- Scrimgeour só está preocupado em aumentar o número de aurores e seus treinamentos – disse Gina – Esqueceu-se do resto e eu não o culpo; se fizer com que os ataques parem, tudo voltaria ao normal, não é mesmo?_

_Houve um silêncio breve durante o qual ela terminava de comer e ele apenas ficava pensando. A verdade é que Harry sabia quando pararia e sentiu-se mal ao pensar que ele estava parado ali, bebendo leite enquanto Voldemort estava matando em todas as partes. A imagem de pessoas agonizando em leitos repletos no hospital o fez sentir um arrepio desagradável pelo corpo e, de repente, o sanduíche que acabara de comer começou a dar voltas dentro dele._

_- Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – perguntou ele vendo-a levantar-se e começar a colocar as coisas na pia e ajudando-a, guardando o que sobrara na geladeira – Sabe, a sua mãe..._

_- Estamos fazendo turnos – disse Gina acenando com a varinha e fazendo com que a louça começasse a ser lavada – Temos que ajustar o respirador de duas em duas horas, dar as poções de hidratação a cada quatro horas e ajuda-la a ir tomar banho a cada oito para que a pele não resseque muito. Essa parte tem sido mais difícil porque só eu e papai podíamos auxiliá-la. Hermione chegou para ajudar há dois dias, mas mesmo assim é cansativo._

_Harry ficou imaginando a rotina dentro daquela casa desde que Molly Weasley ficara doente. Não era somente porque ela era quem deixava tudo em ordem que fizera a Toca parecer um caos, mas sim o fato de todos estarem envolvidos demais com sua doença para que pudessem arrumar qualquer coisa ali dentro._

_Harry foi até Gina e notou, pela primeira vez naquela noite, o quanto ela estava fragilizada. Foi quase assustador pensar que ficara tanto tempo na casa dos tios, enquanto ela passava por tudo aquilo, sem ele._

_Quando os pratos e os talheres terminaram se ser lavados, Gina colocou-os sobre o escorredor e apoiou-se na pia, sem dizer nada. Harry colocou a mão em seu ombro e ficou ali, sem dizer nada, esperando que ela o fizesse._

_Então a respiração dela começou a ficar pesada e Harry notou que uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua face alva. Segurou sua mão sentindo-a estremecer com aquele toque, assim como ele._

_- Já faz um mês – disse ela com a voz falha – Ela não se sentiu bem, parecia que estava pegando uma gripe. Passou dois dias de cama e deu a impressão de que tinha melhorado. Mas só piorou. Começou a ficar com muita sede e perder líquido muito rápido. Então um dia, desmaiou._

_Harry não disse nada, apenas escutou.._

_- Quando a levamos ao St. Mungus e eles a reanimaram achamos que tudo tinha acabado, mas na semana seguinte ela já não conseguia mais se levantar. Quando disseram que não tinham um leito para ela, achei que papai ia quebrar o hospital._

_Harry não conseguiu imaginar o sr. Weasley tão furioso, mas pôde visualizar o desespero de sua família. Gina esfregou o rosto na manga da blusa, tentando esconder as poucas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos e virou-se de costas para a pia._

_- Achamos que a tínhamos perdido, Rony queria chamar você, mas era impossível, tem tantas corujas sendo interditadas... tem tanta coisa acontecendo... - Gina abraçou os próprios braços, parecendo amedrontada. – Eu... também queria que estivesse aqui._

_Harry achou que estivesse tudo realmente desesperador para que Gina perdesse o controle, ainda que aquilo representasse apenas a voz falha e uma lágrima solitária correndo por seu rosto pálido. Gina era uma garota muito forte e Harry sabia que ela era orgulhosa demais para demonstrar mais do que aquilo, então ficou em frente a ela e a abraçou, sentindo os braços dela o envolverem também, como se ela quisesse ter realmente certeza de que ele estava ali._

_- E eu queria estar aqui – disse ele afagando os cabelos dela como sempre fazia em Hogwarts – Lamento muito não ter vindo antes._

_- Você não teve escolha – disse ela apoiando o rosto no ombro dele, parecendo mais calma – Quase nunca tem..._

_Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, apenas sentindo um ao outro por mais algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Harry não queria ter de separar-se dela e lembrar o que lhe tinha dito no funeral de Dumbledore, não queria precisar..._

_Sentiu ela afastar-se um pouco dele, mas não o suficiente para soltarem-se do abraço. O rosto dela afastou-se do ombro dele, suas bochechas se encostaram lentamente. Então ela se afastou mais um pouco, para que seus olhares se cruzassem. Permanecerem se encarando por mais algum tempo até que voltaram a se aproximar. Harry podia sentir a respiração dela, os narizes se tocando de lado, quase lembrava-se do gosto..._

_- Hem hem..._

_Assustados, afastaram-se, ficando um ao lado do outro e encarando Lupin que estava parado no batente da porta._

_- Não queria interromper, me desculpem, mas Gina, seu pai precisa que você leve uma bacia de água misturada com a poção hidratante noturna imediatamente._

_- Certo... – disse Gina e Harry não ousou encara-la; sabia que, assim como ele, ela estava vermelha de vergonha – Eu... já vou indo._

_Então foi até o balcão nos fundos, pegou uma bacia, a poção de dentro de um dos armários e saiu da cozinha, murmurando um "boa noite"._

- E então? – disse Lupin aproximando-se dele – Vai me contar o que está havendo entre vocês?

Harry havia voltado há algumas horas do hospital e, desde então, estivera sentado no sofá da sala, em frente à lareira da Toca, pensando. Houve um momento em que parara de raciocinar e ficara apenas olhando para o nada, à procura de alguma coisa que ele não sabia.

- É engraçado – disse Harry sorrindo tristemente – Você me perguntou a mesma coisa há algum tempo.

_- E então? – disse Lupin aproximando-se dele – Vai me contar o que está havendo entre vocês?_

_Harry sentou-se sobre a mesa da cozinha e balançou os ombros._

_- É complicado._

_Lupin aproximou-se da mesa e ficou em frente a ele, encarando com aquele olhar estranho, como se entendesse._

_- É complicado porque você não sabe o que sente ou porque sabe?_

_Harry abaixou os olhos._

_- É complicado porque não posso sentir._

_Lupin sorriu enigmaticamente._

_- Ouvi boatos sobre vocês – disse ele -, mas tratando-se de você, achei que fossem só boatos – Harry riu – Mas aí os vi no funeral de Dumbledore. Arthur e Molly também viram._

_Harry sentiu um arrepio estranho ao pensar que provavelmente todos já soubessem e estivessem fazendo vista grossa._

_- Eles..._

_- Não sabem mais o que pensar – disse Lupin – Rony passou boa parte do tempo lançando indiretas, mas Gina não comentou nada o verão inteiro e com a doença de Molly não houve muito tempo para perguntas. – continuou – Mas o que me questiono, Harry, é se você tem alguma resposta._

_Harry não soube se aquilo era uma pergunta ou não._

_- Eu não sei._

Lupin sorriu para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Sua resposta é a mesma?

Harry riu e esfregou as mãos no rosto em sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu gostaria de saber – disse ele ao que Lupin sorriu – Porque não pode ser mais fácil? – indagou Harry não referindo-se mais à pergunta do ex-professor.

- Seu pai costumava dizer que só valia realmente à pena se não fosse fácil.

Harry sorriu.

- Meu pai despenteava os próprios cabelos pra impressionar a minha mãe. – disse ele.

Lupin sorriu, saudoso.

- Ele fazia mesmo, não é? – disse ele – Bem, suponho que ele tenha conseguido o que queria na época.

- Ele parecia ter todas as respostas – disse Harry. – Você não teria algumas aí para me emprestar, teria?

Lupin sorriu e levantou-se do sofá.

- Você sabe onde encontrar as respostas, Harry – disse ele – Mas acho que você esqueceu muito rápido o que eu lhe disse da outra vez em que falamos sobre isso.

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry, para conter o que está sentindo._

_Então ele afastou-se dali e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada._

Harry permaneceu ali, imóvel, por mais algum tempo, até que entendeu. Então levantou-se do sofá praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que o sr. e a sra. Weasley chegavam em casa.

- Para onde vai, querido? – perguntou a sra. Weasley assim que ele saiu pela porta, sem ouvir a pergunta dela.

Chegou ao hospital e alcançou o quarto de Gina sentindo o próprio coração bater tão forte que parecia que ia quebrar suas costelas. Abriu a porta, mas não havia ninguém deitado na cama.

- Gina? – indagou ele observando o quarto – Gina, você está aí?

Andou em volta, procurou no banheiro, mas não havia ninguém ali. Foi até o lado de fora e chamou a primeira enfermeira que viu por perto.

- Com licença – disse ele – Por acaso viu a moça que estava aqui neste quarto?

- Estive rondando o corredor o dia todo – disse ela – Ninguém saiu deste quarto. Qual o problema?

- Ela desapareceu – disse Harry apavora entrando no quarto, agora, acompanhado da enfermeira.

- Vou chamar a segurança – disse ele saindo dali rapidamente.

Harry aproximou-se da cama e viu um caderno sobre ela. Assustou-se com a semelhança com o diário de Riddle, mas tentou permanecer calmo. Ele havia destruído o diário e Voldemort não era mais uma ameaça.

Abriu o caderno na primeira página escrita e sentiu o coração falhar um batimento. Não era a letra de Gina.

_ Espero que lhe traga lembranças agradáveis._

_ D.M._

Ele a tinha levado.

* * *

**N/A: **Meus amores! Eu sei, eu vou acabar matando-os. Mas vejam, é tudo pelo bem da fic, então controlem seus corações e aguardem. Eu prometo que logo vai ter atualizações! E, desta vez, não haverão problemas técnicos.

Bom, estou certa que estão loucos demais da vida comigo pra ficarem lendo mais papo-furado e pedidos de perdão, então, vamos às respostas:

**Ara Potter: **E então, o que achou do capitulo? Tb acho que o Harry está segurando muito bem a barra, mas é o mínimo depois dela ter segurado a dele, não? A coisa é mútua quando a gente fala de amor, heheh... Sim, romântica incurável... Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Marin-sama:** Então ficou lendo a noite toda, né? Minhas fics tendem a ser grandes quando eu não determino que tamanho elas vão ter, heheh... mas que bom que gostou, fico feliz. E obrigada pelos comentários. Mil bjos!

**Geia: **Então eu ando maltratando seu pobre coraçãozinho? Nossa, fiquei lisonjeada por vc ter gostado tanto do "o que jamais mudaria" a ponto de ficar gravado em sua memória. É uma grande honra saber disso!

E, serio, vc foi muito poética no seu comentário, cheguei até me assustar com tanta emoção nas suas palavras. Que bom que consegui transmitir todo o sentimento, dá um novo sentindo a mim como escritora... Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**JulyBlack: **Ah, pobre do Harry. Tá certo que ele tem esse complexo de herói enorme, mas tb, ele só quer proteger, não? Dá um desconto pra ele, ele já está entendendo as coisas. Nçao posso prolongar a fic pra 200 caps, mas pelo menos aumentei um, heheh... o que acha? Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Michelle Granger: **Leia a resposta que dei a review da July Black (logo acima);... pobre do Harry, vcs não dão nenhum desconto pro coitado, né? Heheheheh... Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Mathh.black: **Oi! Que bom que gostou da fic! Acredito que te deixei inspirado sim (embora eu ache que talento e inspiração são diferentes, então vc tem mto mérito qnto a criatividade tb)... mtas vezes já me senti inspirada por outras fics. Boa parte da criatividade vem daí, não? Fico feliz que tenha ajudado vc com isso. :D Quando sai a fic, então? Heheheh

Sei que demorei mto pra atualizar, tinha prometido menos tempo, sorry, mas vc entende q as vezes precisamos de inspiração, né? Heheheh

Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Grazy DSM: **Só um comentário: O HARRY NÃO VAI EMBORA! Heheheh...

Ah, leitores desesperados me deixam mto contente (sim, sou maluca). O que achou do cap?

Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Priscila Louredo: "**Ela tá lembrando! Ela tá lembrando!" autora rindo da dança tosca da leitora... Céus, vcs me aprontam cada uma!

Pois é, acho que acabamos de descobrir um excelente método de regressão, não?

É, típico do Harry sair correndo... mas vc acha mesmo q ele muda? Hehehe

Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Mellanie Black: **Cara! Te deixei chocada mesmo, não? Sinto-me lisonjeada! Legal ler sua review pq deu a impressão de que a fic foi te conquistando de verdade e é isso que eu gosto de fazer as pessoas sentirem. Obrigada mesmo por comentar; significoi mto pra mim. Mil beijos.

**Quelone: **Ah! Adoro matar os leitores de curiosidade, hahahah risada maléfica. Que bom que continua acompanhando a fic. Fico feliz por ter comentado. Obrigada mesmo! Mil bjos.

**Vanessa Brito: **Oi! Eu sei que demorei pra atualizar, mas tive problemas de tempo e inspiração nessas férias. Bom, agora só faltam 2 caps pro fim. Que bom que vc está gostando. Sei que fui cruel, mas vc pode confiar em mim ;). Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Georgea: **Oi! Legal que descobriu a fic, leu e comentou! Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Vanii: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do cap. E deste, o que achou? Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos!

**Sally Owens: **Oi! Que bom que lembrou de comentar! Obrigada mesmo! Pois é, eu estou me esforçando pra não deixar a fic mto clichê, que bom que está funcionando! E sim, eu já comecei a escrever uma nova fic H/G. Se chama "Amigos de bons momentos" e já tem o trailer postado! Espero que vc curta a nova fic tb. Vc andou adivinhando mta coisa dessa fic, não? Estou tentando realmente mostrar que o amor ultrapassa até as barreiras cognitivas. Veremos se consigo, hehehe... Novamente, obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos.

**Sil17: **Ai, não quero matar vc antes do final da fic (e do final das suas fics tb, heheh). Controle os ataques cardíacos aí, hehehe... vc anda realmente emotiva. Que bom que gostou da lembrança. Eu achei legal tb. O Harry tem essas atitudes de herói mesmo, mas fazer o que? Se não tivesse, não seria o Harry. Mas acho que agora ele vai tomar jeito, não? Estou me esforçando bastante pra caprichar na reta final. Espero que vcs curtam. Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos.

**Giovana-Castro: **Calma, calma! Está perdoada! Adorei ler sua review. Vc é um amor de pessoa. Sabe disso, não? Fiquei realmente emocionada com tudo que vc falou. De fato, admito que me assustou um pouco. Embora seja lisonjeiro causar todos aqueles efeitos em vcs, tomem cuidado, lembrem-se que é só uma fic e que o mundo real nem sempre é cor de rosa, mas sempre tem uma razão para ser. Além do mais, a vida pode não ser tão romântica, mas é, sem duvida, muito mais verdadeira. Ah! Estou com saudades de nossas conversas por MSN. Tomara que falemos mais seguido. Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui, sempre me apoiando, sempre lendo as fics e comentando. Vc é maravilhosa! Te adoro muito, viu? Conta comigo para o que precisar. Mil Beijos

**Jubs: **Pois é, o Harry ta sempre tangenciando as coisas, não? Mas acho que logo ele toma jeito, heheheh... espero que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos.

**Lilly Eveling: **Ah, perdão por não ter terminado até meados de janeiro. Tive problemas técnicos. Espero que isso não tenha custado mtas vidas, heheheh... espero que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos.

**Barbie30: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando da fic. O que achou desse cap? Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos.

**Lisa Black: **Oi! Senti sua falta sim! Quanta confusão nesse fim de ano e férias, não? Eu tb tive mil empecilhos por aqui. Ficar sem pc é sempre uma droga, já me aconteceu várias vezes...lamento...

Hum, em que semestre vc está na faculdade? O que está achando?

Ah, vc me explicou Sirius e Marlene. Eu ainda acho absurdamente bizarro, mas tudo bem. Queria saber quem começou com isso no mundo, hehehe...

Ah, sim, tenho msn. Ta lá no meu profile. É Pode me add sim, vou adorar conversar com vc e com todos os outros personagens que estiverem junto, levantando plaquinhas ou revirando os olhos, heheheh...

Pois é, minha definição de Ginny é essa. Eu amo ela por isso e, não sei se já mencionei, mas ela é meu alter ego. Tem uma historia de vida meio parecida com a minha e tal... Somos parecidas, de certa forma, acho que é por isso que sou tão exigente com ela nas fics.

Ah, merlin! Eu não entendi boa parte da história dos morangos, montanha e urso, mas lamento que vv não tenha conseguido come-los, hehehe

Ah! Que bom que vc gostou do flashback. Foi um dos meus favoritos. Adoro escrever sobre eles sem mto compromisso com trama. É mais divertido, não preciso inventar uma continuidade, só largar a cena e pronto!

Mágico, né?

Bom, obrigada pelo seu comentário. Vc sabe que me divirto horrores com eles né? Vc é realmente mto criativa! Vlw mesmo! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Mil bjos

Amo vcs!

Kisses


	15. Déjà vu

**N/A:**Oh, sim, estou aqui! Sei que demorei, então nem vou fazer discursos. Só gostaria de lembrá-los que só falta um capítulo pra fic acabar, hein!

Espero que gostei do cap. Kisses!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Déjà vu**

- Foi Malfoy! – disse Harry aos Weasley assim que estes chegaram até o St. Mungus.

Fred e Jorge estavam checando todo o quarto a fim de encontrar alguma pista enquanto a enfermeira chamava a segurança. O sr. Weasley tentava acalmar a esposa que chorava copiosamente no sofá, Lupin e Tonks faziam o mesmo e Rony, Hermione, Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur estavam próximos a Harry, ouvindo atentamente.

- Harry, a vigilância é muito rigorosa aqui – disse Lupin – Como Draco Malfoy poderia entrar e sair com ela sem ninguém perceber?

- Ainda não sei como, mas foi ele quem a tirou daqui. – insistiu Harry pegando o diário sobre a cama e mostrando a Lupin. – Está vendo as iniciais na dedicatória?

O sr. Weasley pegou o diários nas mãos parecendo perturbado.

- De onde Gina tirou isso? – perguntou o sr. Weasley pasmo.

- Gina tinha mencionado um novo amigo que encontrou no Beco Diagonal – disse Harry.

- Daniel McCoy – disse Hermione – As mesmas iniciais.

- Aposto que deu isso a ela – disse Harry com raiva.

- Ele foi inteligente – disse Rony – Assim jamais descobriríamos.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda não sabemos como – disse Carlinhos.

- Existem milhares de meios: - disse Gui – Aparatação acompanhada, ele poderia sedá-la.

- As paredes daqui são anti-aparatação – disse Tonks – Verifiquei com a segurança. Vamos Molly, tente ficar calma. – completou ela tentando tranqüilizar a sra. Weasley.

- Não há lareira no quarto – disse Hermione – Não existe jeito de usar pó-de-flu sem sair do quarto.

- Capa de invisibilidade? – sugeriu Gui – São bastante raras, mas acho que não seria problema para o filho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Não daria para cobrir os dois e, mesmo assim, Malfoy teria que entrar e sair do quarto. Certamente teriam visto a porta abrir e fechar. – disse Carlinhos.

- Chave de portal – disse Hermione – Não seria nem mesmo difícil.

- Hermione tem razão – disse Rony – Mas pra onde ele a teria levado?

Houve um silêncio desagradável, durante o qual todos pensaram em onde estaria a caçula da família.

- Ele certamente quer atrair o Harry para algum lugar – disse Hermione – Deve estar com Snape.

- Dizem por aí que ele quer ser o novo Senhor o Mal – disse Fleur.

- Humpf – disse Rony – Como se já não bastasse o cara de cobra.

E então, Harry entendeu.

- Eu sei onde ela está.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o chão frio e úmido. A camisola de seda amarela que vestira no hospital estava molhada e suja de algo que ela suspeitou ser sangue.

Próximo a ela, estava o diário que ganhara de presente há algumas semanas e a caneta com a qual escrevia no mesmo. Em torno de si haviam diversas colunas entrelaçadas com cobras em alto relevo e, às suas costas, uma estátua gigantesca se erguia. Assustou-se ao encontrar uma enorme cobra caída à frente.

Aquele lugar parecia familiar. Ela já o vira uma vez em um sonho.

- Na câmara secreta? – indagaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele a levou para me atrair. – disse Harry – Só pode ter sido para lá.

- Mas achei que Dumbledore havia se certificado de que a Câmara nunca mais seria aberta – disse Lupin.

- Mas Snape estava com ele na época, não? – sugeriu Harry.

- Ainda assim – disse o sr. Weasley – Hogwarts está sendo vigiada justamente pois Snape está à solta. Ele não poderia aparecer lá sem mais nem menos.

- Arthur tem razão, Harry – disse Tonks tentando acalmar a sra. Weasley aos soluços ao seu lado – Vamos, Molly, vamos tomar um chá. Não adianta nada você ficar aqui.

Ela carregou a sra. Weasley para fora do quarto e Harry viu o restante dos Weasley acompanharem a mãe com os olhos nervosos.

- Espero que ela não tenha um acesso de preocupação – disse Gui – É melhor eu ir com elas por precaução – completou ele e, em seguida, saiu com Fleur do quarto.

- Eu sei que Malfoy a levou para lá – disse Harry – Snape saberia como entrar, de qualquer jeito, e Malfoy conhece as passagens secretas.

- E o que pretende fazer? – indagou Hermione.

- O que você acha? – disse Harry pegando a varinha sobre a cama – Vou atrás dela.

Levantou-se do chão lentamente, sentindo o tornozelo doer com o movimento. Devia ter torcido. Somente, então, reparou que as mãos estavam amarradas em uma espécie de corda. Olhou em volta: não havia ninguém. Pensou em gritar, mas não achou que chamar a atenção fosse uma boa idéia.

Procurou a varinha e a encontrou atirada longe dali, fora de seu alcance. Não lembrava-se de muita coisa, apenas de uma luz sair de dentro do diário e uma voz conhecida gritar "estupefaça" antes de desmaiar.

Observou as amarras das mãos, tentando se livrar delas. Precisava sair dali. O fedor do animal morto invadia suas narinas, fazendo com que ela sentisse ânsia de vômito. Então, de um túnel próximo, surgiu uma figura loira que ela já conhecia.

- Ora, ora, vejam quem acordou – disse o homem aproximando-se dela.

- Daniel? – disse ela embasbacada – O que está havendo aqui?

- Me chame de Draco – disse ele ainda mais próximo – Draco Malfoy.

Sentiu sua cabeça girar, sua mente ficar confusa. Conhecia o nome, mas não lembrava. Certamente mais alguém de seu passado cuja identidade ela não reconhecia.

- Mas você disse...

Malfoy riu e apontou a varinha para ela.

- Cruccio

Dor. Ela não pensou em nada, apenas sentiu. Mais dor do que jamais imaginou existir, passando por seu corpo, correndo por suas veias, arrebentando seus ossos. Dor e somente dor.

Caiu no chão, contorcendo-se em pura agonia sem conseguir distinguir mais nada em seu entorno. Então parou. Mas não parou. A dor parara de vir, mas ela estava dolorida, seu tornozelo latejando mais do que as outras partes, as quais, naquele momento, ela mal conseguia distinguir.

- Você não achou que eu daria meu nome de verdade para você correr para contar ao seu namoradinho patético, achou? – disse ele – Não, não quando eu precisava de você. – completou – Cruccio!

Gritou. Foi a única coisa que se deu conta de fazer ao mesmo tempo que sentia novas ondas de dor tomarem conta de si. Dores que ultrapassavam a própria capacidade de doer, irrompendo-a, estilhaçando seus órgãos, dando a sensação de que não havia outro destino senão a morte.

Então a dor parou e ela se viu atirada no chão, as cordas prendendo seus pulsos moles, quase fazendo-os sangrar. Tentou levantar-se, ao menos para parecer um pouco mais digna, embora estivesse suja e esfoliada.

- E o que você quer de mim? – perguntou ela com a voz ofegante, mal dando-se conta do abrir e fechar dos próprios lábios.

Malfoy gargalhou.

- Essa é uma pergunta bastante ampla – disse ele aproximando-se tanto que quase encostou seus narizes – Mas estou certo que poderemos explora-la bem.

Ele levantou-a pelos pulsos, puxando-a para junto de si e Gina debateu-se em seu braços sentindo todo o corpo pulsar em repulsa. Tudo em vão; as cordas em seus pulsos, presas à grande estátua de pedra, a impediam de executar muitos movimentos e, mesmo que conseguisse, não tinha forças para tanto. Sentiu as mãos frias dele correrem por suas pernas e sentiu nojo ao perceber o caminho que trilhavam.

- Não! – protestou ela tentando empurra-lo para longe, sem sucesso.

- Cale a boca! – disse ele segurando o rosto dela com uma das mãos, impedindo-a de falar – Fique quietinha, ruiva.

Tirando forças de algum lugar desconhecido, Gina equilibrou-se no tornozelo torcido e chutou-o entre as pernas. Malfoy soltou um grunhido de dor e caiu para o lado, assim como ela.

- Você vai pagar por isso sua vadia – disse ele

- Cruccio!

No milésimo de segundo antes de sentir seu corpo se contorcer novamente, soube que não fora Malfoy que lançara a maldição. Mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, pois seu corpo havia batido contra o chão frio novamente e, agora, parecia estar sendo destroçado por partes.

Harry, Rony e Hermione aparataram em Hogsmead e correram até Hogwarts sem prestar atenção em todas as pessoas que apontavam para Harry enquanto ele passava. Durante todo aquele período, tentara aparecer pouco em público para que as pessoas tivessem tempo para esquece-lo, mas, aparentemente, não havia funcionado.

Quando chegaram aos portões de Hogwarts e Hagrid se aproximou, Harry ficou feliz ao encontrar com o amigo.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione! – exclamou o meio-gigante – O que fazem aqui?

- Gina – respondeu Harry ofegante – Ela está presa na Câmara Secreta. Abra, Hagrid, precisamos encontra-la.

- Harry, do que está falando? – perguntou Hagrid

- Explicaremos tudo enquanto você nos leva até McGonagall – disse Hermione enquanto passavam pelos portões da escola e caminhavam em direção ao castelo.

_O dia estava claro. As flores primaveris caiam sobre o gramado verde dos jardins do castelo e o lago parecia mais límpido do que nunca._

Talvez ela estivesse morta. Não se importaria se estivesse, ao menos não havia mais dor.

_Estava sentada sobre uma árvore próxima à água, assistindo a Lula Gigante tomar um refrescante banho matinal, nadando para um lado e para o outro, parando apenas para espirrar água em alguns poucos estudantes que haviam acordado cedo._

_- Bom dia – disse Harry sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando seus lábios levemente, ao que ela sorriu._

_- Olá – disse ela – Acordou cedo._

_- Resolvi aproveitar que Rony está dormindo feito uma pedra – disse ele – Assim não vai ficar fiscalizando a gente._

_Gina apoiou-se no peito dele e ficou meio deitada sobre a grama._

_- Quer dizer que desprezou seu merecido descanso dominical para ficar comigo? – indagou ela contente._

_- E o que eu não faço por você? – disse ele tomando os lábios dela._

- Harry – murmurou ela com dificuldade.

Não havia morrido.

- Potter não está aqui – disse uma voz ao longe – Ainda.

Gina levantou os olhos apenas, pois não era capaz de fazer qualquer outro movimento. A figura ao longe era um homem de cabelos negros e nariz adunco, vestindo uma capa preta, a varinha apontada em direção a ela.

- Quem é você?

- É uma pergunta interessante – disse ele movendo apenas os lábios, sem nenhuma outra expressão passar por sua face pálida – Para Lord Voldemort, fui o melhor servo; para Dumbledore, fui o traidor; para Potter, fui o inimigo de seu pai; mas para você, sra. Weasley, fui apenas um professor.

Os olhos de Gina se contraíram enquanto ela lembrava.

- Snape – sussurrou ela – Seu nome é Snape.

- Severus Snape – disse ele – Vejo que a memória não está tão ruim assim.

- O que você quer de mim? – disse ela entre dentes.

Snape sorriu.

- Ao contrário do sr. Malfoy aqui – disse ele apontando para Draco que se encontrava sentado em um canto –, nada da srta. Estou esperando Potter vir resgata-la.

- Ele não virá – disse Gina – Não sabe onde estamos.

- Ah, mas eu fiz questão de deixar uma pista a ele – disse Snape. – Malfoy usou o diário que lhe deu para traze-la aqui; era uma chave de portal. Mas deixou para seu namorado uma réplica. Potter pode ser um grande desmiolado, mas estou certo de que, com algum esforço, entenderá que a trouxemos para cá.

- Harry vai trazer um monte de aurores junto com ele quando vier – disse Gina – Você não terá a menor chance.

- Você realmente não se lembra dele – debochou Snape – Sempre podemos contar com a impulsividade de um Grifinório nesses casos. – continuou – Ele virá sozinho quando descobrir. É uma pena para você, entretanto, que demore alguns dias, a julgar pela capacidade limitada que ele tem para resolver esse tipo de questão. – e com um suspiro, completou - Até lá, ficará aos cuidados de Malfoy.

Draco levantou-se de onde estava e começou a andar em direção a ela.

- Não! – murmurou Gina apavorada, tentando livrar-se das cordas.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Toda sua – disse Snape retirando-se dali, um riso enviesado no rosto macilento.

- Potter – iniciou a professora McGonagall após Harry contar-lhe o motivo de sua invasão àquela hora da noite -, mesmo que houvesse mais sentido em sua história, não posso autoriza-lo a entrar na câmara secreta sozinho.

- Conheço a câmara e não há mais basilisco vivo lá dentro – disse Harry – vamos, professora, Gina está lá dentro.

- Posso chamar a Ordem para investigar amanhã pela manhã. – disse McGonagall - Antes disso, receio que seja necessário esperar e procurar a srta. Weasley em outro lugar.

- Ela não está em outro lugar! – exclamou Harry – Ela está lá na câmara. Snape a levou para lá, tenho certeza!

- Potter... – começou McGonagall

- Professora – interrompeu Harry – Eu vou entrar naquela câmara de qualquer jeito – disse ele -, mas gostaria de ter sua autorização.

McGonagall crispou os lábios e encarou Harry por alguns instantes.

- Vou chamar a Ordem para ajuda-los, eles também conhecem a câmara. Se Snape está lá dentro, entretanto, pode ter feito algum tipo de modificação que atrapalhe nosso trabalho. – disse ela – Precisam me garantir que o sr. Weasley ficará na ante-sala depois do túnel e a srta. Granger, na entrada do banheiro, mantendo a passagem aberta.

- Mas... – começaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Ou isso ou nada feito – disse McGonagall severamente – É a minha forma de assegurar suas vidas e certificar-me que a ajuda chegará ao lugar correto.

- Está certo – concordou Harry – Agora vamos.

Ele aproximava-se cada vez mais dela, fazendo-a recuar até ficar completamente encostada na estátua de pedra ao fundo.

- Eu fico me perguntando – disse Malfoy pressionando-a mais contra a parede – Como é que uma traidorazinha do sangue como você pode ser tão bonita?

Gina sentiu nojo, mas não disse nada. Desviou os olhos dos dele e encarou o diário atirado ali perto e a caneta ao lado.

- Fico pensando - disse Malfoy colocando seus lábios no pescoço dela. - Como ele a beijava...

- Me solta – murmurou Gina, voltando sua atenção para ele, retesando-se.

- Como ele a tocava. - continuou ele tocando as pernas dela sob a camisola.

Gina apoiou suas mãos no peito dele numa tentativa de empurra-lo.

- Quantas vezes você foi dele – disse Draco ao mesmo tempo que pressionou o próprio corpo violentamente contra o dela.

- Não! – gritou ela, debatendo-se nos braços dele, até que finalmente conseguiu empurra-lo para longe, correndo em direção ao diário.

- Cruccio! – urrou Malfoy e ela sentiu o próprio corpo cair no chão.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no banheiro feminino e ficaram felizes ao não encontrar a Murta-que-geme por lá. Provavelmente, pensaram, ela estaria fazendo uma visita ao banheiro dos monitores-chefe.

- Fale em língua de cobra, Harry – disse Rony – Lembra como é?

- Não é como se eu diferenciasse, lembra? – disse Harry – _Abra _– ordenou ele .

Assim que a pia deu lugar a um grande buraco no banheiro, Hermione beijou Rony e ele e Harry desceram pela tubulação suja até a ante-câmara.

- Não achei que fôssemos ver este lugar de novo – comentou Rony tentando limpar as vestes com uma mão e empunhar a varinha com a outra.

- Nem eu – disse Harry fazendo um pequeno movimento com a varinha a fim de que uma luz se acendesse em sua ponta. – Deve ter havido mais desmoronamentos por qui, terá que remover algumas pedras.

- Isso não lhe parece familiar? – sugeriu Rony.

- Se você quiser uma imitação perfeita, podemos providenciar um professor narcisista e desmemoriado, o que acha?

- Nah! – disse Rony desgostoso – Estou bem assim.

Harry riu por um momento, mas logo em seguida viu um pedaço de seda amarelo sobre uma das pedras e um pouco de sangue nele. Imediatamente, sentiu o sangue parar de circular. Guardou o pano no bolso sem mostrar a Rony.

- Espere aqui, vou procurar a Gina. – disse ele passando por entre as rochas e começando a andar até a câmara.

- Déjà vu – ironizou o ruivo.

Ela não achou que já tivesse sofrido tanto alguma outra vez na vida, embora não se lembrasse. Estava deitada sobre o chão frio da câmara, sem corças para se mexer. Viu Malfoy aproximar-se de si, mas sabia que não seria capaz de resistir.

Olhou para os lados a procura de algo que pudesse ajudar. O diário estava ali, ao alcance de sua mão direita, juntamente com a caneta. Agradeceu mentalmente por tratar-se de uma caneta e não de uma pena. Moveu um pouco o braço direito, mas só o suficiente para não levantar suspeitas; aquela seria sua única chance.

Malfoy ficou de joelhos próximo a ela e, em seguida, posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela, ao que Gina aproveitou para mover o braço direito para mais perto da caneta.

- Se você prometer ficar bem quietinha – disse ele subindo sua mão pela perna dela, sob a camisola –, juro que não vai doer.

Gina sentiu vontade de empurra-lo para longe, gritar e fazer qualquer coisa para resistir, mas sabia que não seria capaz, então resolveu pensar friamente e, enquanto ele puxava sua camisola para cima, ela alcançou a caneta e segurou-a firmemente entre os dedos trêmulos.

- Potter realmente tem muita sorte – disse Malfoy encarando-a maliciosamente antes de começar a beijar seu pescoço e descer para o colo.

Então, percebendo que ele estava suficientemente distraído e reunindo todas as suas forças, Gina pressionou a caneta em sua mão, posicionou-a entre o corpo dela e o dele e forçou-a contra a lateral do dorso de Draco, sentindo a caneta perfurar a pele e o sangue jorrar.

O uivo de dor de Malfoy foi ignorado por ela assim como as tentativas dele de encontrar a própria varinha; Gina já havia pego do cós de suas calças e agora cortava as próprias cordas para libertar-se.

- Realmente, Harry tem muita sorte – disse Gina começando a amarrar as cordas nos pulsos de Draco – Mas eu tenho mais.

E dizendo isso, saiu correndo dali o mais rápido que podia, considerando a dor no tornozelo e no resto do corpo. No final da câmara, sorriu.

* * *

**N/A: **E esse é o máximo de aventura que eu consigo nesse fic, afinal, ela é Romance/Drama, não aventura, hehehe... espero que tenham gostando.

Agora resposta às reviews!

**Andy Black: **Pois é, vcs e esses desejos assassinos, heheheh. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos

**Ivania dolores cruz bezerra: **Hey! Esse é o primeiro comentário seu por aqui, não? Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos

**Barbie30: **Pode me chamar de masoquista, mas eu adoro receber essas ameaças indignadas. Dá uma nova onda de ânimo. Se vc achou que o cap. anterior foi tortura, acho que esse nem dá pra comentar, né? Mas tente relaxar, eu não quero matar vcs, tampouco morrer, então já tratei de postar esse capítulo e o próximo vai sair rápido, ok? Acho que posso interpretar q vc está gostando da fic, não? Heheheh... Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos

**JulyBlack: **Pois é, estava faltando ação, não é mesmo? Mas e agora, melhorou? Pois é, o próximo capítulo é o último. Aguarde! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos

**Quelone: **Céus, estou sendo ameaçada com cascudos! Que medo! Heheheh... Pois é, eu sei que estava demorando, mas agora na reta final serei bem rápida! Deixei curiosa, é? Bom, essa era a intenção, hehehe... Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Mil bjos

**Sil17: **Ah! Legal que vc gostou do paralelo. Adoro inovar com essas coisas, mas as vezes não dá muito certo. Que bom que este não foi o caso! E o que achou desse capítulo? Tentei brincar com a ordem temporal dos fatos; funcionou? Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Grazy DSM: **Ai ai... vc ainda quer matar o Malfoy ou já foi o suficiente ver o corpo dele perfurando por uma caneta? Heheheh... Que bom que continua lendo e comentando a fic. Fico feliz que esteja gostando... Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Priscila Louredo: **Adorei a dança. Pessoas emocionadas são sempre tão divertidas!!! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Ultimo capítulo em breve! Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Adi Potter: **Hey! Vá com calma aí! Cuide desse coraçãozinho para que ele esteja bem saudável para o último capítulo!!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Ciih: **Hey! Vc é nova(o) por aqui, não? Que bom que está curiosa, essa é sempre minha intenção, hehehhe;... fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic. Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Lis.Srange: **Sim! Lembro de vc! Pq mudou de nick? Putz! Ser impedida de ler fanfics é sempre terrível. Lamento! Fico feliz que a fic tenha lhe ajudado a sair da seca, heheheh...Nah! desisti de achar um nome pro pc. Um dia desses au acho algo legal! Hum... estava com saudades de seus comentários e de vc! Obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos

**Lisa Black: **Bom, vou começar com a frase que eu sempre termino a maioria das reviews: "obrigada por comentar! Mil bjos"

E não vou dizer mais nada pois estou preparando uma surpresinha pra vc que vou revelar no próximo e último capítulo da fic!

Sim, estou virando profissional em deixar as pessoas curiosas ;)

Kisses!!!


	16. Relembranças

**N/A: **Queridos leitores, amores da minha vida. Aqui está o tão esperado último capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado desta história que vocês próprios me ajudaram a contruir. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários que vocês deixaram. Fizeram uma autora muito feliz mesmo! Espero que gostem do último capítulo e nos falamos em outras oportunidades tão divertidas como esta.

Mais comentários no final.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Relembranças**

_Quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto naquela manhã, Harry se viu sentado na cama de Gina, admirando-a. Seu semblante tranqüilo e sua face pálida contrastavam com os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco. Repentinamente, sentiu um nó dolorido formar-se em sua garganta._

_Encarou a si mesmo, com os pés para fora do colchão, vestindo apenas uma bermuda velha de pijama e depois pôs-se a olhar novamente para ela, tentando gravar na memória a imagem da jovem deitada de bruços, coberta apenas por um lençol, dormindo profundamente._

_Acariciou, de leve, o rosto dela numa tentativa de sentir novamente a pele de Gina em suas mãos, com medo de que aquilo nunca mais se repetisse. Balançou a cabeça a fim de afastar aqueles pensamentos e levantou-se da cama para vestir-se. Juntou as calças e a camiseta, cobrindo-se com aquelas peças tentando não fazer nenhum barulho._

_Quando encontrou a varinha atirada em um canto, voltou a sentar-se na cama ao lado dela e conjurou uma rosa. Observou Gina uma vez mais, não por achar que esqueceria de algo – já sabia os traços dela de cor -, mas porque nunca pudera evitar._

_Colocou a rosa ao lado dela e levantou-se, indo em direção à porta. Talvez a noite anterior tivesse sido um erro, talvez aquilo nunca mais acontecesse, mas Harry sabia que os momentos que compartilharam seriam a razão pela qual ele viveria dali por diante._

Terminou de estender a cama e abriu o guarda-roupa para pendurar as camisas que faltavam quando ouviu um _crack _vindo da sala. Quem seria? Talvez sra. Weasley trazendo mais um presente para a "casa nova". Ela viera tantas vezes nos últimos dois dias que ele achava impossível haver mais alguma coisa para ser trazida. Entretanto, quando abriu a porta do quarto, não viu a sra. Weasley, mas sim Gina, carregando uma grande caixa.

Ele não a via desde que haviam saído da Câmara Secreta e isso já fazia três dias. A atadura abaixo no ombro direito dele comprovava a recente batalha com Snape. O braço de Harry ficara tão machucado que nem mesmo os curandeiros do St. Mungus conseguiram curar na hora e só puderam garantir que ficaria bom em uma semana. Uma semana bem dolorida.

- Olá – disse Gina sorrindo levemente.

- Oi! – disse Harry surpreso.

Houve um breve silêncio, até que ela prosseguiu.

- Desculpa vir sem avisar, não quis ser indelicada.

- Não se preocupe – disse ele reparando que continuavam na porta do quarto – Você quer entrar?

- Claro – disse ela colocando a caixa sobre a cama e ficando em silencio por alguns instantes.

- Então... – começou ele limpando a garganta que ficara, repentinamente, seca - Como você está?

- Viva – disse Gina balançando os ombros – E você? O braço está melhor?

- Ainda dolorido – respondeu Harry – Snape gostou bastante de ver quando fui ao ministério depor.

- E como foi lá? – perguntou ela.

- Pegou prisão perpétua em Azkaban – disse Harry – Vai ser manchete do jornal de amanhã.

- E quanto ao Malfoy? – perguntou ela com a voz um pouco mais fraca.

- Ele soltou a língua – disse Harry – Deu muitas informações, vão acabar aliviando a pena dele.

Gina pareceu ficar enfurecida.

- Isto é tão injusto! – disse ela sentando-se na cama de Harry.

- Eu sei – disse ele – Talvez você seja chamada para depor contra ele e... ahn...contar o que aconteceu lá na Câmara.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Eu lamento muito, Gina – disse ele – Se eu tivesse chegado antes...

- Não! – disse ela recuperando a postura – Você não teve culpa. Além do mais, se tiver que contar o que aconteceu para mantê-lo longe da sociedade, ótimo, estarei lá.

Harry sorriu. Aquela era a Gina que ele conhecia. Ele sabia que ela estava tentando encaixar as coisas por dentro, mas, por fora, já parecia mais do que resolvida.

- Não precisa fazer parecer fácil, sabia? – disse Harry sentando-se ao lado dela e tocando em sua mão. – Não deve ser.

_- Heróis também têm fraquezas, Harry – dissera ela a ele naquele fim de tarde, tocando em sua mão – Não há mal algum em precisar de ajuda._

Gina sorriu tristemente para tentar esconder as lágrimas. As lembranças quase não faziam diferença, agora. Então soltou um pequeno lamento, quase imperceptível.

- Eu ando tomando uns quatro banhos por dia para tentar me sentir limpa de novo – confessou – Para me sentir humana...

Harry a encarou e, sem saber o que dizer, a puxou para um abraço, tentando aliviar a dor dela, mesmo que tivesse que toma-la para si.

_- Eu não sei se vou conseguir – disse ele_

- Queria poder fazer alguma coisa...

Gina riu e afastou-se dele, fungando um pouco.

- Você tem mesmo um grande complexo de herói.

Harry riu junto com ela. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Gina se recuperou começou a observar o quarto.

- Eu prometi a você que ajudaria a arrumar tudo – disse ela.

- Muita coisa aconteceu – disse ele inquieto, levantando-se da cama.

- Mas eu prometi – insistiu ela – E para aliviar minha culpa, vim lhe trazer algumas coisas que esqueceu lá em casa.

Ela indicou a caixa sobre a cama dele e Harry sorriu curioso. A caixa não era pequena.

- Tudo isso?

- Bem, mamãe lhe mandou um presentinho – disse ela abrindo a caixa e retirando um embrulho disforme.

- Mais um? – disse ele apavorado – Metade do apartamento já é presente dela.

- Ora, você conhece bem mais ela do que eu atualmente – disse Gina – Sabe como Molly Weasley funciona.

- É... sei... – disse Harry abrindo o embrulho e rindo – Uma panela... Criativa ela, não?

Gina o encarou com um misto de graça e pena.

- Combina com a frigideira que ela mandou pelo Rony ontem

Harry riu.

- Agradeça a ela por mim – disse ele – E diga para parar com os presentes.

Por mais que o sr. Weasley estivesse ganhando muito mais no Ministério, eles ainda não era o que se podia chamar de "família rica".

- Pode deixar – disse Gina observando o aparelho de TV. – Papai contou que você lhe mostrou os aparelhos trouxas. Foi muito legal de sua parte.

- Não foi nada – disse Harry – Eu sei que ele gosta; é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de tudo que sua família fez por mim.

- Não queremos nada – disse Gina – E mamãe mandou dizer que você não se atreva a dar nada trouxa ao papai por mais grato que esteja.

- Eu sei – disse Harry encarando-a calmamente – Mas vocês são a família que eu nunca tive – completou abaixando o olhar.

- Harry... – disse Gina levantando-s e aproximando-se dele que continuava com a cabeça abaixada e sem saber o que dizer – Estaremos sempre aqui para você – então ela aproximou seu rosto do dele para encará-lo nos olhos – _Eu _estarei sempre aqui para você.

Então, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele, deixando-os a milímetros de distância. Quase podiam sentir o contato...

Foi quanto Harry abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a em sinal negativo, ao que Gina expressou um semblante constrangido; então, andou até a cama, sem encará-la. A garota fechou os olhos quando ele passou por ela, tamanha era sua frustração.

- Harry...

- O que você trouxe aqui, afinal? – interrompeu ele ao mesmo tempo em que abria a caixa.

Gina respirou fundo três vezes antes de abrir os olhos e ir até ele. Se Harry achava que não teriam aquela conversa, iria ver uma coisa.

- Ah, tem umas coisas que os gêmeos afanaram para criar aquela máscara sua que grita "Voldeco, você já era". Parece que precisavam das suas digitais para deixar sua voz idêntica.

- Eles não podiam ter simplesmente pedido?

- Você daria? – perguntou ela com a sobrancelha levantada.

Harry pensou um pouco e concluiu que jamais ajudaria a fazer máscaras de si mesmo xingando Voldemort para que outras pessoas comprassem.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse ele – E o que mais?

- Bem, tem essa camiseta que estava no meio da roupa limpa do Rony – disse Gina entregando-lhe a camiseta verde – E esse chapéu do Cudley Cannos.

- Achei que tinha perdido – disse ele atirando o boné sobre a cômoda.

- E tem também esse livro – disse Gina – "_Grandes publicações, grandes divagações_", por Lisa Black.

- Há, nem me lembrava mais dele – disse Harry pegando o pesado exemplar – Hermione me deu no quinto ano para que eu conseguisse aumentar minhas redações nas aulas de poções.

- E funcionou? - perguntou Gina.

- Não mesmo – disse Harry rindo – Mas o livro é bom, eu é que era um fracasso naquela matéria.

Gina riu. Aquele riso que o deixava sem ar. Na verdade, tudo nela o deixava sem ar, desde a blusa bege de mangas curtas até a saia preta que ela resolvera vestir sem se preocupar com os pulmões dele.

- E encontrei esta foto entre as minhas coisas – disse ela mostrando a ele – Não sei se é minha ou sua. Diz seu nome no verso e uma data.

Ele lembrava daquela foto. Fora tirada por Colin Creevey, quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Nela, Harry e Gina estavam de costas para o lago, abraçados e sorrindo timidamente para a câmera, quase como se relutassem. Então Gina adquiria uma feição determinada, ficava de frente para ele e o beijava. Depois eles riam um para o outro com as testas se encostando e encaravam a câmera novamente, acenando.

- Colin insistiu para tirar. Ele vivia me fotografando. – explicou ele ainda encarando a imagem e o beijo que se repetia todo o tempo – Então você disse que não se importava e que o lago era um bom cenário de fundo.

- E era – disse Gina admirando a paisagem que ela não se lembrava ter conhecido.

Harry sorriu e foi até a mesa de cabeceira, tirando dali um porta-retrato com as cores e o leão da Grifinória como moldura. Abriu o fundo e tirou uma fotografia exatamente igual a que Gina havia lhe mostrado.

- Colin nos deu duas cópias. Esta que você trouxe é sua – explicou ele virando a fotografia que havia tirado do porta-retrato e mostrando a ela – Vê? A minha tem o seu nome atrás.

Gina olhou as fotografias sem entender muito bem.

- Nós brincávamos que se um dia, um de nós perdesse a memória, saberia o nome da pessoa que estava ao seu lado na foto. – disse ele.

Gina o encarou, comovida.

- Depois de tudo, começo a achar que deveríamos ter nos saído muito melhor em Adivinhação – brincou ele ao que ela riu.

Ela tirou a fotografia e o porta-retrato das mãos dele e colocou-os em cima da cama, e aproximou seu corpo do dele.

- Acho que fazíamos um belo par.

- Gina... – disse ele apertando as mãos firmemente para não toca-la como gostaria.

- Se há uma vantagem em esquecer das coisas – disse ela -, é que podemos ignorar o que dissemos anteriormente.

Harry a encarou, suas unhas quase perfurando as palmas de suas mãos.

- Estou lhe pedindo para que esqueça o que me falou no hospital – disse ela – Estou lhe pedindo para não se afastar de mim.

Ela colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e aproximou-se ainda mais.

- Gina... – disse ele sabendo que não conseguiria resistir muito mais.

- Por favor – pediu ela.

Ele não achou que poderia se controlar com ela tão próxima a si embora quisesse manter-se firme na resolução de tomar mais cuidado quando o assunto era Gina Weasley.

Mas com ela daquele jeito, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi beijá-la.

_Ele a puxou par mais perto, quase a erguendo do chão, tamanha angústia que sentia. Gina deixou-se levar, com a sensação de que estava tudo como deveria._

Então ele se afastou de Gina lentamente, mantendo os olhos fechados, assim como ela. Aos poucos, foi abrindo-os e encarou as íris castanhas com arrependimento.

- Do que você está com medo? – perguntou ela se afastando

- Eu... não sei bem – respondeu ele; estava sendo sincero – Acho que sempre temi o que sentia por você.

Era verdade. Era forte demais para que ele pudesse se sentir plenamente confortável, embora não houvesse sensação mais aconchegante do que estar com ela.

Gina sorriu para ele de forma compreensiva. Depois, tirou, calmamente, o anel da mão direita e lhe mostrou.

- Eu não acho que o cara que me deu isso estivesse com medo.

Harry encarou as palavras escritas na jóia. Havia tanto nelas.

- Você lembra de quando lhe dei isso?

- Não – respondeu ela – Apenas sei que foi você.

Ele não disse nada por alguns instantes. Ficou apenas encarando o anel de ouro, até que ela recolocou no anelar e olhou em seus olhos.

- Eu não estou dizendo que seria fácil, Harry – disse Gina – Na maior parte do tempo você teria que ter as lembranças sozinho; eu não recordaria de muita coisa e quando houvesse algo significativo para nós dois, só você veria sentido.

Ela aproximou-se dele novamente e tocou em suas mãos.

- Você já suportou muita coisa na sua vida e merece alguém completa, com quem você possa construir uma história cujos dois saibam a origem.

- Eu não preciso disso – argumentou ele.

- Mas merece – disse Gina – Porque você é uma pessoa incrível. Eu nem precisei de uma memória para me apaixonar por você; nunca precisei de nada, nem mesmo antes, mesmo que eu não saiba como foi. Eu sei que não precisaria. É mais forte do que eu e acho que é mais forte que você também.

Harry sorriu. Não adiantava, ela sempre tinha razão.

- Eu tenho algo para você. – disse ele se afastando dela e indo até a mesa de cabeceira.

Abriu a gaveta e tirou dali uma folha de papel dobrada em quatro partes. Então, foi até Gina e entregou a ela.

- O que é isso?

- Abra – disse ele e assim ela o fez.

Na folha de papel, com a letra que ela sabia ser dele, havia uma lista.

Como você fez falta:

- como a garotinha que correu atrás do trem quando eu embarquei da primeira vez para Hogwarts;

- como a bruxinha que me enviou um cartão de dia dos namorados;

- como a pequena menina que sobreviveu a Tom Riddle;

- como a mocinha que agüentou os pisões de Neville no baile de inverno (quando, na verdade, eu deveria tê-la convidado);

- como a jovem que sempre me fazia ouvir;

- como a garota pela qual me apaixonei;

- como a mulher que sempre amarei.

Gina terminou de ler e encarou-o, comovida.

- Harry...

- Eu disse que faria uma lista, lembra?

Ela continuou encarando-o. Não sabia o que dizer; tudo parecia tão pouco... E então se lembrou.

- "Você tem muita sorte; ele é absolutamente perfeito"

Harry a encarou, confuso. Então ela explicou.

- É sobre o que a "enfermeira tinha razão". Lembra que estava escrito no meu caderno de notas? Eu lhe disse que contaria se me desse essa lista.

Harry sorriu. Sentia-se cada vez mais solto e feliz.

- E o que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Bem, em um dos dias em que eu estava no hospital, uma enfermeira nova entrou para entregar as flores que você mandou. As rosas amarelas, lembra?

- Claro – disse ele – Suas favoritas. "Rosas, todas as cores, qualquer tipo de rosas". Você sempre dizia isso.

- É o que estava escrito no seu cartão – lembrou ela; então era esta a razão da frase, afinal – Quando me entregou as flores, ela perguntou de quem eram e ficou empolgadíssima por conhecer a namorada do famoso Harry Potter.

Harry revirou os olhos. Gina riu.

- E aí ela me contou muita coisa sobre você e o número incrível de fãs que deveria ter pelo mundo e o quanto eu deveria ser invejada por você só ter olhos pra mim e tudo mais – continuou Gina ao que ele corou – Então disse essa frase: "Você tem muita sorte; ele é absolutamente perfeito".

- Ela disse?

- Disse – confirmou Gina – E depois que você foi me ver, eu concordei com ela. Concordo com ela.

- Gina, eu não sou nada perfeito – disse ele – Tem mil coisas erradas em mim.

- Eu sei que sim – disse ela – Aliás, acho que o simples fato de você ainda não ter me beijado de verdade faz de você bastante imperfeito.

- Gina.. – começou ele constrangido.

- Mas você é perfeito, Harry – interrompeu ela – Absolutamente perfeito para mim.

Harry sorriu para ela, o brilho nos olhos verdes tão intenso que lançou à mente de Gina, imagens que ele não queria portar sozinho.

_Os lençóis brancos da cama dela, os corpos unidos._

Então Harry abraçou-a pela cintura e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Somos perfeitos um para o outro, certo? – perguntou ele apavorado com a idéia de voltar a afastar-se dela.

- É o que dizem... – disse ela sorrindo e finalmente recebendo os lábios dele nos seus.

E depois disso, não haviam mais problemas, culpas ou medos. Só haviam eles e as lembranças.

Gina sorriu entre os lábios dele e foi andando para trás, até que suas pernas bateram na cama, de fora que a única alternativa que teve foi subir nela, com Harry cada vez mais juntos de si.

_Eles deitaram-se sobre os cobertores da cama e continuaram-se beijando-se._

Ela se acomodou sobre os travesseiros e Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço e ombros.

- Sinto tanto a sua falta – ele disse entre os beijos

Gina sorriu e levou as mãos até os botões da camisa dele, abrindo-os um a um e atirando-a para longe em seguida.

_Ela encarou-o sem a parte de cima das roupas pela primeira vez, sem se constranger. Harry, entretanto, parecia nervoso._

_- Você acha que devemos..._

Ela beijou-o nos lábios, tentando mostrar a ele o quanto segura estava e Harry pareceu entender. Não havia nada que os impedisse.

Ele começou a puxar a blusa dela para cima, tentando tocar em cada parte do corpo dela que ficava descoberta. Havia pedido tanto para que aquele momento se repetisse; o momento em que ela voltaria a ser sua.

_Riram juntos quando a blusa dela passou por seu rosto, os cabelos vermelhos espalhando-se para todos os lados._

Ela abriu a calça dele com calma, primeiro abrindo o botão e depois puxando o zíper, até arrasta-la para baixo. Ele expulsou a peça de roupa para fora da cama e moveu-se para tirar a saia dela, livrando-a daquela peça incômoda. Gina sentiu frio ao ficar quase nua na frente dele. A janela do quarto estava aberta e a brisa fria que indicava o início do anoitecer entrava no quarto, atingindo-os.

_Ele tremia sobre ela, sem saber se era medo ou outra coisa._

_- Está com frio? – perguntou ele puxando as cobertas desajeitadamente sobre seus corpos._

_- Não sei bem – disse ela encarando os olhos dele e ajudando-o a puxar o edredom – Mas isso não importa._

Ele acomodou-se melhor sobre ela, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

_- Você tem certeza?_

_Gina o encarou, parecendo tranqüila._

_- Absoluta_

Harry encarou-a nos olhos, parecendo desejar ler seus pensamentos.

- Vamos ficar bem, não é? – perguntou ele ansioso

- É claro que sim – respondeu Gina acariciando o rosto dele – Além do mais, quando é que se pode ter a primeira vez duas vezes?

_Harry sorriu e ajudou-a a tirar as peças de roupa que ainda restaram; depois, fizeram o mesmo com as dele._

Ficaram se encarando por mais alguns minutos, sem dizer uma palavra; os olhos diziam tudo.

- Eu amo você – disse ele, perdendo-se nela.

_- Eu te amo – disse ela sentindo o corpo dele invadindo o seu._

E então foram apenas beijos, toques, suspiros e flashes. Palavras eram poucas e impossíveis de serem pronunciadas. Ele apoiou as mãos sobre as dela, acima de suas cabeças. Tinham os olhos fechados, pois as tentativas de mantê-los abertos fora frustrada. Até que...

- Harry... – disse ela, trêmula

- _Gina – chamou ele sem fôlego _

E nada mais importava, nada mais fazia sentido e tudo pareceu estar no lugar certo.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o quarto num verdadeiro breu. A lua estava alta no céu e o vento havia parado de soprar. Olhou para o lado e viu Gina enrolada nos edredons, virada para ele.

Colocando-se de frente para ela, acariciou seu rosto por alguns instantes, admirando a beleza da jovem ao seu lado. Haviam adormecido sem dizer nada um ao outro. Gina apenas havia lhe dado um beijo e depois dormira, parecendo realmente sonolenta.

Colocou uma mexa dos cabelos dela para trás da orelha, movimento que fez com que Gina abrisse os olhos. Ela encarou-o calmamente, com uma expressão estranha no rosto e depois sorriu.

- Olá – disse ela

- Hey – disse ele – Não queria acordá-la, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina – Quanto tempo dormimos?

- Umas oito horas, eu acho – disse ele. – Vamos ficar com o sono todo bagunçado.

Gina riu.

- O que? – perguntou ele.

- Você – disse ela – Não é muito bom com essa coisa de acordar depois, não é?

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Ah, você sabe... fica falando de sono atrasado e da última vez nem se prestou a falar comigo antes de ir embora.

Harry arregalou os olhos e corou.

- Como... como você sabe?

- Bem, digamos que eu sei de muitas coisas – disse ela sorrindo de forma marota – Assim como sei que seu olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos.

Harry levantou-se um pouco, mantendo o corpo apoiado na cama pelo braço direito. Parecia chocado.

- Gina... Gina, você se lembra dessas... você lembra...?

- Disso e de todo o resto – completou ela sentando-se na cama, de frente para ele.

Harry sorriu e, sem dizer mais nada, a abraçou fortemente, sentindo-a corresponder. Parecia que haviam se reencontrado depois de muito tempo, embora tivessem estado mais juntos do que nunca há apenas algumas horas.

- Você lembrou de tudo? – perguntou ele contente – Tudo mesmo? Tem certeza?

Gina afastou-se um pouco dele, ainda sorrindo.

- Bem, eu não tive como fazer uma checagem completa ainda – brincou – Mas tenho a impressão que sim.

- Gina, isso é incrível! – disse ele apertando firmemente as mãos dela – Como aconteceu?

- Você me diz – disse ela – Eu não estou bem certa ainda, mas sei que foi entre acordar e... bem... você sabe... Agora entendo porque dizem por aí que você é bruxo muito poderoso.

Harry ficou vermelho até os cabelos e riu constrangido.

- E parece que eu ainda não perdi o jeito de deixar você com essa cara – brincou ela.

- Hey, pára com isso – disse ele embaraçado – Não tem graça.

Gina riu ainda mais, parecendo realmente feliz.

- Eu não sei – disse ela voltando a ficar séria – Talvez tenha sido uma combinação de tudo que aconteceu, o tratamento ou apenas... nós. No fim, não faz diferença, faz?

- Não – disse ele aproximando-se dela – O importante é que você está bem. Que se lembra.

- É tão bom lembrar de você – disse ela dando um beijo leve nos lábios dele – Eu nem acredito que isto está acontecendo.

- Nem eu – disse ele empolgado – Gina, precisamos contar aos outros. Sua mãe vai ter um ataque e seus irmãos...

- Harry – conteve ela, segurando-o pelo braço para que Harry não pulasse imediatamente da cama querendo que fossem logo para a Toca. – espera.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- São quatro da madrugada – explicou ela – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora?

Harry parou por um instante, observando o pequeno sorriso malicioso que surgia nos lábios dela. Então aproximou-se dela, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente na cama.

- Bem, talvez possamos adiar por algumas horas – insinuou ele - O que você gostaria de fazer nesse tempo?

O sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais e ela o puxou para cima de si e ergueu uma das penas, tocando na dele.

- Não sei – respondeu – Talvez... quem sabe... relembrar algumas coisas.

E com os risos dela e os beijos dele, decidiram deixar a notícia para mais tarde.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, pessoal, este foi o final da fic. Ainda estou com Amigos de Bons Momentos no ar e seu último cap. vai ao ar antes da estréia do último livro. Se tiver tempo até lá, pretendo colocar um novo plano em ação, mas já estou estudando uma aposentadoria para a autoria de fics, mas isto é outra história. 

Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui e desejo a vocês tudo de bom!

Obrigada por tudo!

Pati Mello


End file.
